Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask
by KnightCommander94
Summary: A year they said, just be good and stay out of trouble they said. Well that hasn't worked. Not one bit. A re-imagine of the Persona 5 story but with the cast of RWBY instead.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: Some of the RWBY c** **haracters in this story are not related to each other.**

Date: Unknown

Time: Unknown

Waking up after having water thrown on me is not the best way of waking up, but when you're handcuffed, still in your school uniform and sitting in a (rather uncomfortable) chair, there's not a lot you can do. As I start to struggle against the handcuffs, I hear someone say.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

I look up just in time to see the guy who is speaking to swing his fist towards me. The next thing I know I'm lying on the floor in what I can only assume to be an interrogation room. With the left side of my face stinging to the nth degree, I look over to where the chair that I was occupying a couple of moments ago on its side.

My mind was all over the place, I couldn't remember how I got here or who that guy was that just punched me. More pain was the only answer I got as the guys shoe was placed on my head, with pressure slowly being applied until I let out a scream of pain. Then it stops. I hear a chuckle above me as the suit wearing guy walks over towards another person wearing a similar getup as the one that has been talking to me, the only real differences is the pair of glasses that he is wearing.

"Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons…. Now this one is my favourite one on this list." The suit wearing guy was saying.

He looks at me like I know what he was going to say but judging by the way his smile was growing more and creepier, he knew I didn't.

"Manslaughter."

I must of looked like a dear caught in a set of headlights if there small bit of laughter was to go by. I couldn't have killed anyone could I? I don't…. I. Ugh my head is killing me. I don't remember a thing.

I see the man's lips move but it is like he is miles away or he is speaking quietly, it was then that I was being pulled up into a sitting position by two guys, one with the glasses and another person that I didn't even know he was there, then I felt the handcuffs loosen. Then the two guys move away and stand next to the only door in this smallish room.

I sat there rubbing my wrists; the chafing where the handcuffs were was tribble. When I looked up the guy who punched me was crouched in front of me with a clipboard in his hands and tells me to sign it. I look at him gone out. He makes a displeased noise and tells me that it a confession under my name.

I push the clipboard out of the way; it was obviously not what he wanted so he stands "I see….. I need your hand to sign this, but…. I don't care if you end up losing a leg." As he says this he brings his foot down straight onto my knee. The pain was immense to the point where I believe that he might actually break it. He steps back shortly after he starts and puts the clipboard in front of me again.

I reluctantly take the clipboard and he hands me a sliver pen, "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece." he says just loud enough for me to hear it and no one else. "We're going to make you understand. One must take full responsibility for their actions." The pen has a familiar weight to it as I sign my name underneath the list of "crimes" that I've done.

Ruby Rose


	2. Where have I been?

The three suit wearing adults left not to long after I gave the clipboard back and I was pretty much left to my own for god knows how long. The whole time that I was alone I was trying to remember what I was meant to do when I got here, but I was drawing a blank.

Ugh. Everything aches. It hurts to move, but sitting on the floor for too long will only add to my injuries. Well, at least that chair was still in here and to my surprise a collapsible table that was moved to one of the corners and another chair. So at least I can relax somewhat.

The only thing I can really remember is what my mom told me the day she brought me a pair glasses, the only reasons she got them me was to hide the scar that was across my left eye that I received from a bully back in Inaba, and the other reason is that due to having sliver eyes like my mom, I apparently make people nervous and uncomfortable whenever I look at them.

The glasses never really bothered me that much, I could see fine without them, but she told me to be good and stay safe and I'll be back before I know it eating cookies with her. I failed her. I told that I'll be good, that I'll stay out of trouble. The scar was one thing, this, I would be killed if she ever found out.

I weren't expecting the door to this room opening up any time soon, so when it does, I immediately start to question whether or not I'm going insane. It's the white hair that I've come to love over past several months is what I notice first and the white suit that accompanies it, that is when I realize that it's her sister and not her.

" _I'll be back and in your arms before you know it my Queen" I told her._

" _I know. But what happens…" I cut her off by planting a quick kiss on her cheek; it's one of the ways I know on how to reinsure her everything will be okay._

She never did like me kissing her in front of everyone, but the small noise she lets out or how she buries her face into the crook of my neck when I do is worth every penny. I let a smile cross my face at that memory.

"I didn't expect it'd be you sitting there."

"You of all people Schnee-san should expect the unexpected."

"Be that as it may Ruby, you do know that she'll be heart broken when I tell her."

I look away, hoping to feign that I am hurting because of what she has said. Before I can say anything Prosecutor Schnee continues on like what she has just said didn't even happen.

"You'll be answering my questions this time." She looks to her right at what I could only guess is that syringe that I left on the floor. "Those bastards. Can you still hear me?"

"Yes unfortunately" I say with the cheekiest grin I could muster.

"You do know almost anything can happen here and I can't stop them?" I pale a couple of shades whiter when she says that. "That is why I need you to answer me honestly. We don't have much time either."

"What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

"Of course you couldn't" I say.

"True. There's no way I could be convinced of such a… "world" just by reading the reports."

The silents way deafening, waiting for what she was going to say next felt like a life time. I was glad that I didn't have to wait too long before Prosecutor Schnee started to speak again.

"That is why you are going to tell me when and where you found out about that world? How it is even possible to steel another's heart?" She looks at me with those slate blue eyes, like she doesn't really want to do this. "Now, tell me your account of everything. Start from the very beginning."

I rest my head in my right hand and close my eyes as I start to tell her my story.


	3. Home sweet Home?

Date: 4/9

Time: Midday

I don't remember falling asleep on the train, at least its cut out some of the commute to Shibuya. After checking my bag to see if everything is still their, I pull my phone out of the inside pocket of my school blazer to see if I have the address for Ironwood-san correct. I just hope that I can find where I'm meant to go without getting lost, it's embarrassing to have to ask the same person twice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding with us today, we will be arriving at Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop for this line. Please transfer here for all subway lines. The doors to your left will open." Well, it seems that I was asleep longer than I thought. Whoops.

There are certain conversations and arguments that I do regret listening on, like the one that has landed me here, or the one I'm listening to now, about the mental shutdowns that have happen to some people. Let's hope that nothing happens now.

The Shibuya Crosswalk is large; you could easily get lost just going from one side to the other. I was glad that I just had keep going straight ahead or I don't think I would be able to get to Yongen-Jaya Station.

 _BZZZZT_

Huh. I look down at my phone to see why it's vibrating, it couldn't be a text as who would want their child to be friends with someone with a criminal record, only to see some sort of eye icon pulsating above the map app I have open.

"What the" I say to myself. When the icon stretches across the screen, I begin to panic. _What the fuck is going on_. I look up just in time to narrowly avoid walking into someone, apologising as I go by, only to realize that he isn't the only one stopped moving.

It's like someone has hit the pause button on everyone but me. In the distance, standing up against one of many buildings is a fiery blue figure with a fast developing red grin. What I weren't expecting (apart from a giant fiery whatever the hell it was and time to stop) was a carbon copy of me, the only differences being that the copy of myself had yellowy-golden eyes.

Before I knew it, everything was back to normal, the sights, the sounds, and the people. ' _What the hell is going on? Was it something that I ate?'_ Whatever it was, it was over. I look down at my phone and see the eye icon sitting there, looking more like an app more than anything else, so I delete it, if it does that every time it's open, then it can go fuck itself. Simple as that and with that I carry on to Yongen-Jaya Station.

By the time I get to the Yongen-Jaya its mid-afternoon and I already feel like I'm home, I could get lost around here and still get home for dinner, but first I should find out where Ironwood-san lives. The few people that I ask told me that his house is in the backstreets of this area.

When I do find the place that I'm looking for, there is no answer, no matter how many times I press the doorbell. So it seems like I'm stuck here till Ironwood-san shows

"Excuse me" I hear someone say to my right.

"Yes" I say as I turn.

A delivery driver walks towards me. "Is Ironwood-san not home?" I shake my head." Well given the time of day he should still be at his café, Leblanc. Do you mind doing me a favour and give this package to him when you see him? I got loads more deliveries to do and I don't have time to navigate these streets."

He's already handed me the parcel and gotten back into his delivery truck before I could say anything. ' _Great another task to do, and know I've got to find a café called Leblanc. Great.'_ Finding took less longer than I thought seeing as there is a red and white awning saying Coffee & Curry Leblanc.

Homely is probably the best way of describing the inside of Leblanc and the smell is incredible, who would of thought of putting coffee and curry together would create such a magnificent smell. The only occupants (apart from the delicious smell) are the manager? Who seems to be more engrossed in the newspaper he has hold of, and an elderly couple who are listening to the TV which is sitting on top a cabinet.

"A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in on! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up." A tabloid Show Host says.

"How frightening" the elderly male comments.

"What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day?" States the elderly female.

"Vertical is…. the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…" The manager mutters.

I cough to get his attention and say "Oysters." His stern blue eyes lock on to me in an instance and I regret saying anything immediately. "Thanks." ' _Well I weren't expecting that.'_ "Oh right… They did say that was today." He says as he stands up and put his newspaper on the bar.

The elderly man leaves some yen on the table and state that they're both leaving and are out the door faster than one would believe.

"Four hours for just a single cup of joe" I turn towards him "So you're Ruby?"

"I am, is Ironwood-san here?"

"Yeah, I'm James Ironwood. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh? Follow me." He turns and heads for the stairs, reluctantly I follow him.

To say that I wasn't surprised would be an understatement, this attic? Store room? Is a complete mess, books, gardening equipment, cans, boxes and a plant to name a few items. _'I'm going to have to clean this up aren't I?'_

"This is your room" _'Great'_ "I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." He turns around to look at me. "You look like you want to say something"

"It's cluttered." I tell him.

"It's on you to clean up the rest." _'Thought so'_ "I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, just don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble." _'Be good, got it'_

"Now then, I've got the gist of you situation. You protected some woman from another woman forcing herself on to her; she got injured, and then sued you. Right?" I nod.

"Well that's what you get for sticking your nose into a matter between two adults. You did injure him, right?" I look down at the floor, I've been trying not to relive that day but there's always something that brings it back.

"And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from you high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved." _'My dad was the one who approved it'_ "In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." _'He never liked the fact that his little girl bats for the other team.'_

"It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year, okay. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

"A whole year" I mumble to myself. "Yes a year." _'Shit'_ "If cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie. Got it?" I mumble a quiet "Yes sir" hoping to come across as a timid teenager.

He then informs me that we'll be going to Shujin Academy tomorrow, so I can introduce myself properly to the staff, and that my luggage arrived earlier. Then he's off down stairs and leaves me in my new (but very dusty) room.

I've never been happier to see that cardboard box of mine, it contains the daily necessities that I need and more importantly clothes. I was never a big fan of skirts, even when I was a kid, after a change of clothing (consisting of a pair of well-worn combat boots, a pair of jeans, a blood red shirt and a blazer) and a thorough good clean of my new room, I was ready to crash and hard, if Ironwood-san didn't walk up the stairs to find out what all that noise was about, I would have been out like a light in a matter of seconds.

After hearing Ironwood-san lock up the place up, I decide to check to see if he has actually left and has locked the main door before I get change and ready for bed. After everything is sorted and the alarm set, I final get to test my bed out. For a cushioned bench it's not bad.

 _BZZZZT_

"What now phone?" I say as I grab it, only to see that weird eye icon to be staring at me. "I thought I deleted you." and with that it's gone once more. "Right time for sleep."

I begin to stir to the sounds of chains rustling and clanging together, the banging of metal on metal is what makes me sit in a flash, and it's then that I notice the blue velvet jail cell that I'm in.

' _Where the fuck am I'_


	4. Not in Tokyo anymore

Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask

Chapter 4: Not in Tokyo anymore.

I begin to stir to the sounds of chains rustling and clanging together, the banging of metal on metal is what makes me sit in a flash, and it's then that I notice the blue velvet jail cell that I'm in.

' _Where the fuck am I'_

I raise my left hand to my head only to find that both hands are shackled together and that I'm wearing the typical black and white prison uniform. Clanging of metal on metal stops and I sigh in relief.

"PAY ATTENTION INMATE!" _'Well she must have woken up on wrong side of bed'_ "Are master wishes to speak to you." _'Well this one seems happier'_ I get up off the bed and head towards the cell door to find that, not only do I have shackles; I also have a ball and chain attached to my left ankle.

When I reach the cell door, I finally see who was speaking. Two children? Standing there, one holding a police baton and the other a clipboard. Both wearing an eye patch on the opposite sides to one another and a buttoned up blue jacket with knee length shorts.

"Where am I and who are you two?"

They more too either side of the cell door to reveal the rest of the room beyond the cell that I'm in, more cell doors line the rest of the wall to form a circular room, with a singular person in a green suit sitting at desk.

"Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room." He says in a booming voice that doesn't fit his build.

' _Who is he calling Trickster?'_ I sigh heavily"Where am I" I say once more.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep, you are only experiencing this as a dream." The child to my left says.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" The child hold the baton says. They both jester to man sitting at the only table in this prison.

"Welcome, I am delighted to make you acquaintance. This place exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. " 'Contract _? I don't remember signing any contract'_ "I am Ozpin, the master of this place. Remember it well. I have summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"How important are these matters?" I wonder aloud, hoping to get any answers.

"Still, this is a surprise… The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such."

"WAIT; hold on, you're saying that I created this prison?" I cut him off before he can say anything else.

He nods slowly "You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you." _'Well, my life has already been ruined once, what's one more.'_ "Worry not. There is a means to oppose a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated towards freedom, that is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"If it means that I can avoid this "ruin" you're talking about and getting though this year. Then yes, I think I do" I respond.

"Good, very good. Then allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." Then the two kids are standing in front of me. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Melanie; to your left, Miltia. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." The one known as Melanie says.

"The duty of wardens is to protect the inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient." The other one known as Miltia says.

"I shall explain their roles when we next meet. Now then, it seems that the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place." He clicks his fingers and an alarm sounds all-round this Velvet Room.

I cover my ears and close my eyes as soon as the alarm starts, my head hurts, a lot, to the point where I'm crouching. I open an eye and reach towards Miltia for help, only to see that I'm falling though darkness.

 **Author Notes**

 **Riddle me this.**

 **I have hands, I can't clap, a face but can't smell, see or hear. But no legs or arms.**

 **What am I?**


	5. Shujin it be nice?

Date: 4/10

Time: Early Morning

With my alarm blaring, I jolt awake to find out that I'm on the floor, covered in a cold sweat. My head throbs in pain. Moving a hand up to push my hair out of my eyes and to try to ease my headache to little effect.

"What was that all about?" I wonder aloud.

I get up and turn the alarm off to grant me some form of peace and quiet whilst I try and remember what happed. Without realizing it, I'm changing out of my night wear and in to my Shujin uniform. Any other Sunday, I would of gone back to bed for another hour or so. Before I know it, I'm dressed and sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for Ironwood-san to pick me up.

"Ruin… Rehabilitation… and who was that Ozpin guy?" Ugh, just thinking about that place makes my head hurt.

"Hey! Are you up?" _'Shit, I thought I had more time to think'_ I grab my glasses of the windowsill and shout "Yes" as I make my way down stairs. What I wasn't expecting to see this early in the morning was James wearing a white trilby.

"Good morning Ironwood-san, how are you this morning?" I say with a massive smirk stretching across my face.

"What?" His gruff yet soft tone was making it hard to tell if knew that I was laughing (inwardly) at his choice of headwear or he just didn't care about it.

"Nothing" I say. I don't want to bite the hand that feeds my, especially on my first official day living here.

"Well then, let's get going, I want to get back as soon as possible, Sundays can be one of the more busy days." James says "Shujin Academy is over in the Aoyama district. It's going to cost you a bit to ride the train there, and with what's been going on recently, the route transfers are going to be a pain." _'And that is why I like the countryside more'_ "I'll take you there, but just for today. Ok?" I nod. "Good, then let's go."

The ride over was long, quiet and very boring, to the point where I believe that I might have fallen asleep. All I remember was sitting in the car next to James in traffic and then we're getting out and heading towards the Academy.

When we get outside a set of gates, James turns to me "Do me a favour and behave yourself, alright? I do have a reputation to uphold." He then turns and heads through the gate and into the building.

I stand there for a couple of moments looking up at Shujin Academy. _'It looks more like a prison than an Academy'_

After climbing the stairs and walking in through the front doors, I see James standing there with a frown on his face.

"What did I tell you?" He says.

"To be on my best behaviour and to not cause you any problems." I tell him in my best impression of him.

I see the edge of his lips curl slightly, but the frown remains.

"At least you can listen to orders, but it seems that you can't follow them." He tells me.

' _Huh'_ "I was only having a look at the building."

"Well you can do all the sight-seeing tomorrow. Okay?" I nod my head in understanding.

"Do you know where we are meant to be going?" I ask James as we start heading to the right of the beard store.

"We're meant to be to go to the principal's office."

"And where's that?"

"I don't know." _'Great'_ "This is my first time here just as much as it is yours" He says with an angry tone.

"If you are going to the principal's office, then you are going the wrong why, the way you're heading in will take you towards the practical building." A soft feminine voice from behind us says.

Now, I like to say that I'm quite observant and have good hearing, but wholly fuck; she must be a ninja to sneak like that.

I turn to see who spoke to us, to say that she beautiful would be an understatement, and I thought I was pale; she looked like a porcelain doll. Her baby blue eyes stand out against pale white complexion. Her hair was next curio. It was white, whiter then than her skin tone. It's set in an off-centre ponytail with a hairpin that looked like a tiara.

' _Well hello there Snow Princes'_ If she could read my mind then she would not be happy with.

I think she knew that I was checking her out if my blush had anything to do about it. She just smiled and asked if we were lost again. It was James who stole my spotlight by speaking first.

"Yes, do you know the way the principal's office? I need to get this one" He points to me "there so she can officially start tomorrow."

"Oh, so you're the new transfer student?" She asks me.

I bow "Ruby Rose at your service."

"A pleasure to meet you Rose-san, I'm student council president Weiss Schnee. If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to come and see me." The person now known as Weiss tells me.

I nod in agreement and say "You got it Schnee-senpai." way too enthusiastically.

She smiles at me again and I swear that I must have gone a shade or two redder. It was James who broke this moment that Weiss and I were having.

"If you two are done flirting, can you tell us where the principal's office is?"

At that, I see Weiss go wide eyed and turn a nice shade of red. She stutters out a "Yes" then she composes herself.

"Yes I can, if you would to follow me please." She then turns on her heels and walks away before me or James could do or say anything.

Arriving at what I can only presume is the principal's office; Weiss knocks on the door and a muffled "Come in" is heard and Weiss opens the door.

"I've brought the transfer student to see you Principal Lionheart." She bows slightly.

"Ah yes, thank you Schnee-san. Now if you excuse us, we have a though things to discuss, and I'm sure that you have more pressing matters to deal with?"

"Of course Principal Lionheart" She bows again and turns towards the door to leave. I wink and mouth 'Thank you' to her as she walks by me.

With my attention no longer on Weiss, I turn it towards the adults in the room. There sitting at the only desk in the office, was Principal Lionheart. The most striking feature about the man was the mane of tan/grey hair and beard. The mustard colour suit was not the most attractive thing ever.

The other adult (Maybe a Teacher or the Principal's Assistant) was wearing a nice looking yellow long sleeved shirt and a blue denim skirt, her yellow eyes where nice to look at but she looked exhausted, if the poor attempt at concealment the black bags under her eyes. But what I wasn't expecting to see amongst her short black hair was a pair of cat ears with three gold piercings in them.

' _A Faunus, huh. I if she likes her ears scratch?'_

"Right. Now that you're both here, we can finally start with the paperwork, so that you can officially enrol here." Principal Lionheart said. _'Shit'_

 **2 hours later**

2 hours of paperwork. 2 bloody hours of listening to the Principal going on and on about how well reformed I'll be after my time at Shujin. James has just finished signing the last document when the Principal decides to speak up again.

"To reiterate, just so you're clear, you will be expelled immediately if you cause any problems." _'Yes I gathered that'_ "Honestly, I was hesitant on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstance on our side." _'I bet you do.'_ "You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."

' _Finally'_

"Ah yes," ' _Fuck'_ "I almost forgot. This is the teacher in charge of your class." He gestures to the cat faunus.

"Hello, I'm Kali Toyoguchi, here's your student ID and student rule book, be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all."

' _Protection? What does she mean by that?'_

"That IS your promise, right Principal Lionheart?"

"She is responsible for all her own actions."

"But really though, why me? There are better candidates for this."

' _What is going on here?'_ I look to James to see if he had any idea, he just shrugs.

"It was a sudden transfer and your class was the only one that had an opening."

I was glad when James decided to interrupt them. "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I've got a store to get back to."

"Oh yes, you can go, just keep an eye on her and don't let her cause any trouble outside."

"Don't worry; I'll be having a serious talk about the situation she's in."

Ms. Toyoguchi looks at me. "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

And with that said me and James are out the door and heading towards the front entrance. I keep an eye out hoping to see Weiss as we descend the stairs. With no luck spotting her, I try to focus on anything but the white haired girl. Thankfully James had me covered.

"Hay! Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, could you repeat that."

He sighs heavily and rubs the back of his head. "I said that they were treating you like some kind of nuisance."

"Well I do I have a criminal record… and this scar over my left eye doesn't help either." I say as I trace the lower half of scar with my index finger.

"Well they do say that your past does follow you wherever you go. By the way, if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?"

With a mischievous smile I say "I think I'll scrape by."

"I could save us all a lot of time and just kick you out right now if that's going to be your attitude." He tells me in an aggressive tone.

I look at him at with best puppy-dog eyes I can make with my glasses on, wondering if my party trick stills works.

He sighs again "Just… just come on" _'Score'_

And with that, we head back to his car and stuck in traffic once again. _'Bloody traffic sucks, Inaba never had this problem'_ I must have mumbled that last bit as James asks me to repeat it.

"Inaba never has any traffic problems"

"Well, post country people aren't use to the busy life style of Tokyo. It would be BETTER if the traffic was moving" he groans in defeat "I'm not going to be able open up shop today." Then he glances at me. "You're talking the train starting tomorrow."

' _You told me that this morning'_

"So… do you think you can manage this school?"

"Its seams fun" I say with probably too much sarcasm.

"Do you even understand the situation you're in?" _'Yes I do'_ "Still, you were expelled once already and to think they re-enrolled you at a different one. Don't expect anyone to give you sympathy."

"Well who's going to believe my side of the story?" I mutter.

"I just hope that you aren't going to cause me any trouble."

There's silents between me and James for some time before I break it this time.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but, why did you take me in?"

"I know someone who's a friend of your parents" _'I know all of moms friends… it must be one of dads friends then'_ "I was asked by our mutual friend and I just… happened to agree to it. I've already been paid for it too, after all."

' _WHAT? You're paying a complete stranger to look after me but you can't afford to put me though piano lessons. WHAT THE FUCK DAD!'_

I see James turn the radio up and I hear a newscaster talking about a subway accident that has happened in Shibuya but I don't listen to fully, I just want to punch something.

I was feeling a lot better when I walked into Leblanc; all I wanted to do now was sleep. I apologize to James for not being able to open the café today and head upstairs, hoping to be left alone for the rest of the night.

I hear footsteps come up the stairs shortly after me. "I want you to record you daily activities for your probation. I don't care what you do as long as it's within the law and doesn't cause me any problems." Then he throws a diary on to a table next to the stairs and leaves when his phone goes off.

After changing in to my night wear, I check my phone to see if it needs charging, that is when I see that strange eye icon app thing. "What are you doing back?" After checking the setting and the memory and finding nothing, there was one only one option. Delete.

Finally, sleep time.

 **Author Notes**

 **Riddle me this.**

 **What is at the end of a rainbow?**


	6. New Faces and a wrong turn

Date: 4/11

I was glad that to not of woken up in the Velvet Room, but waking up in Leblanc was still strange. Ugh. I wish I didn't have to get up soon. I crack an eye to see that it's still night, reaching for my phone to check the time _'Where are you phon….quilt save me'_

THUD

"Owww, fucking stupid kind of small bed" I lie there for a though moments, wrapped up in a cocoon of my quilt. Then I spot something familiar.

"What you are doing under the bed phone?"

Grabbing it and checking the time, I find out that I have an hour before my alarm is meant to go off.

"Might as well get up."

Changing outfits never took me as long as most girls my age, but the main problem was always my hair, even though it was shoulder length it was pain to style it. My hair always seems to end up in its usual style, parted on the left side with the odd tip of red sticking out.

With enough time left before I have leave, I go over my plan on how to get to Shujin. _'Yougen-Jaya to Aoyama-Itchome then transfer to the Ginza Line, then to Aoyama-Itchome, let's hope that I don't lost on the way'_

As I make my way towards the stairs to grab my school, I notice the diary that James throw there the night before. I pick it up and place it in my bag and check to see if I had everything. _'Pencils? Check. Notebooks? Check. Textbooks? Check. Wallet. Check, right lets hop that's everything'_ Shouldering my school bag, I head towards the stairs.

Arriving downstairs to see James standing at the bar with a plate of curry and a glass of milk. He looks up at me with surprised look upon his face.

"Oh, you're actually going to school?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

"In all honesty, I was thinking that you were just going to ditch school and then I get the enjoyment of kicking you out of here." He tells me with a slightly angry tone.

"I'm not that much of delinquent." I say in a joyful tone.

"Anyway here," He nudges the plate of curry forwards a bit. "I'll feed you; just make sure that you're finish before any of the customers start arriving."

I'm not the greatest lover of curry but having curry for breakfast. I must have had a look of disgust.

"What? Don't you like curry?"

"I don't mind curry… it's just that I've never had curry for breakfast before."

He sighs "Just eat it."

' _I hope that it's not too spicy'_ I pull the bar stool opposite James out and place my bag on the floor next to me. The first bite of the curry was not what I was expecting. It was delicious. I could taste the complex flavours within the bold spiciness, before I knew it the curry gone and the glass of milk was empty.

"You best leave now if you want to actually go to school"

I look up at James, then to the clock to the right of him. _'Shit, time to go'_ with a bow and a thank you to James, I run out the door and was heading towards the station before he say anything else.

I was hoping that the rumours about the Tokyo subway being crammed weren't true, unfortunately I was wrong. It was so crammed that I could see what game another Shujin student was playing on their PS Vita (some American RPG about a bunch of teenagers being able to go into a TV).

Losing interest in the game I look at the LCD screens that are placed above the doors and windows of the subway car, it seems like there's still some lingering effects from the accident yesterday. _'I hope that no one was too badly hurt'_ When the news starts talking about the weather, I turn my head towards the window to my right and let my mind wander for the rest of the journey.

Arriving at Shibuya, I knew the problem straight away. This place a maze and I had to transfer to the Ginza Line. ' _Time to follow the signs'_ Standing at the top of the stairs that lead to Station Square, I realize just how much I hate the subway system. _'Why do they have to close an entire pathway just to clean it?'_

Standing there at the top of the stairs, I take a look at my surroundings and see a LCD advertising Rise Kujikawa's new album and I start to remember all the time that I spent helping her grandma out at her tofu shop back in Inaba and meeting Rise herself and her boyfriend Yu. After my trip down memory lane, I spot the Teikyu building and I dash towards it hoping that I can still catch the train.

* * *

Standing under an awning outside of a (rather small) Junes store, in the rain, slightly wet and cold, that I realize that I forget one thing to put in my school bag this morning. And that was my umbrella. It was a shame that Junes was closed or I would have brought a new one.

Pulling my phone out to check the time, I fine that I should have enough time to wait this patch of rain before the homeroom bell rings. I go to open the map only to see that strange eye icon again _'What are you? And why don't you stay deleted?'_

Before I could do anything with the icon, in the corner of my eye I see what I can only presume to be another Shujin student (judging by the blazer that she was wearing), walk up and stand next to me under the awning, what catches my eye first is her beep purple leggings and the black ankle high boots.

It wasn't until she pulls her hood down that I see a head of black silky hair tied into pigtails, which is when I notice the cutest pair of cat ears. Ever. Even when they were nearly flat against her head and with the downtrodden look on her face, I just wanted to hug her tightly and tell her everything will be ok.

She must have known that I was looking at her because when she turns to look at me I see a smile playing across her lips and a flicker have happiness behind her eyes. Before I could do say hello, she turns away and looks up to the sky. It was peaceful, standing here outside of a Junes store (with the rain slowly coming to a stop) with an attractive Cat Faunus nearby.

I stick my hand out to feel the rain against my skin, when a car pulls over I start to panic. _'I weren't trying to flag a car down'_ When the passenger car window, there behind the steering wheel, sits a bull faunus, wearing a blue track suit.

"Good morning" He says "Do you want a ride to school? You're going to be late." A slight toothy smile forms on his face and I can't help but feel sick just looking at him.

"Sure, thank you." The cat faunus replies as she moves towards the bull faunus's car, he then look at me and I knew that he was checking me out but the look of disgust that crosses his face means that he has seen my scar. _'Let's hope that deters you, you creepy shit'_ His smiles returns when the cat faunus finally seats herself down in his car, he then looks past her and straight towards me.

"Do you want a ride as well?"

' _Fuck no'_ "No thank you, I should be fine."

"Suit yourself, just don't be late." Then the window rolls up and as the car begins to pull away I could hear the tell-tale sounds of someone running in this direction. _'Probably another student trying to get there on time'_ I was half right, as it was a student running but he stopped just away from me.

I could tell he was monkey faunus just from looking at his tail. What stood out more was blond hair ' _Either he's dyed it that colour or he got unlucky with gene pool'_

"Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher" There was enough venom in the guy's voice to make a snake blush.

"…pervy teacher?" _'That would explain why he was checking me out, so does that mean that…'_

"What do you want?" _'Shit'_ "You plannin' on rattin' me out to Taurus?" I didn't see that the monkey faunus had walked right up to me.

"Taurus? Who are you talking about?" _'I'm going to say bull faunus?'_

A brief flicker of sadness washes of over his face before anger replaces it. "Huh? He was in that car just now."

"Oh! The bull faunus!"

He sighs heavily "Yes, the bull faunus."

"So what's the problem with him?"

"He does whatever the hell he wants. He acts like he's king of a castle."

"I wonder which castle he belongs to?" I think aloud with a slow smirk gracing my lips.

"Uh, it's just a… Not funny dude." Then anger is written across his face. "Wait. How do you not know who Taurus is? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?"

"Yes?"

"What? No other high school's got a uniform like this." I see his gaze travel down.

"My eyes are up here dude." I see his face turn red from embarrassment.

"Woe, I weren't looking, honest." He rubs the back of his neck and looks down. "I noticed the badge you're wearing; we're the same grade then."

"Oh"

"If you are Shujin student, I've never seen you before." There's silence for him for a minute, then he's face lights up like a lightbulb. "You must be that new transfer student with the criminal record, then no wonder you don't know him."

"Wait" I grab his arm as he turns "How did you know about my record?" The look in my eyes must have been intense as he pales two shades whiter.

"…" ' _Wrong answer'_

"Tell me!" I must off tighten my grip on his arm as pain is written on his face.

"Aaah… fine, I'll tell yah, just… just let go. Ok!" He starts to rub his arm after I let go. "It was leaked online last night, so the whole school should know by now and no, I don't who leaked it, but my guess would be that Taurus did it."

"Why would a teacher do something like that?" _'Isn't there a law against this?'_

"He hates students' likes us." The smile he wears is infectious as I feel my own starting to form and I can't help but feel a bond forming between us.

"Any who, we better hurry or we'll be late." He says as he turns to carry on walking down the pathway.

I make about 5 feet before a sharp pain rang though my head; I grab my head with my free hand trying to anything that came to my mind to stop my head from exploding. Looking up to see the monkey faunus doing something similar. When the pain stop, the only thing left was a ring sound that was slowly fading, whether or not 'monkey boy' said anything to me was nether heard.

"Hey! You comin'? I know a shortcut." I look over to where 'monkey boy' is only to see him further down the pathway. _'If we get there on time then I'm happy'_ With a quick jog, I catch up to him.

"Lead on then" With that, we walk a couple more feet before he turns left and heads down an alleyway _'Suspicious much?'_ Letting the monkey faunus walk ahead of me by several paces for safety.

The only time that I've had that foreboding feel was when I was walking down one of the side streets back in Inaba, the night I tried being the hero. I weren't expecting to get it after stepping in a small pudd…

"What the…?"

Hearing that, I rush around the corner to catch up with the monkey faunus, only to find him standing there dumbfounded before a castle.

"I take it that's his castle?" I say with as humour as possible given the fact that there's a castle before us and not a school. _'Shit'_

 **Author Notes**

 **Riddle me this.**

 **How can the number four be half of five?**


	7. A new gift and some bad memories

**Author Notes:**

 **Just a couple changes.**

* * *

Date: 4/11

"You're still not funny" He tells me with a look of disbelief still there.

"Oh you'll learn to like my jokes." I tell him. "Did we take a wrong turn or something?"

"Fat chance we did." He turns to look at me with a fierce gaze. "I've taken that route many times."

"So how did we end up outside of a castle then?"

"I don't know." Anger still present in his voice.

"Well this is Shujin." I say as I point towards the bronze plaque that says Shujin Castle.

He looks over towards the plaque and starches the back of his head. "What's goin' on here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine um…?" I realize that I've been following someone who knows more about me than I do him.

"Hmm… Oh yeah, the names Sun Wukong." He sticks his hand out towards me.

"Nice to meet you Wukong-san." I return the handshake.

"Bleh, none of honor-whatever, Sun is just fine." He gives me a thumbs up and toothy smile after letting going of my hand.

With a smile of my I say "Well Sun, you can call me Ruby."

"Planed on it, anyway shall we go in and ask?"

"Yeah, let's go inside a creepy castle, sure. I just hope they have the central heating on." The joys of wearing tights that aren't as thick as you thought they were and who knew this place and some form of weather.

"Well let's go then." Sun says as he's already walking across the drawbridge.

The foyer of the castle was your typical foyer for a castle (checked marble floor, red velvet rug with a gold looking trim, large ornate chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling and sconces dotting along the wall and pillars) but, the most disturbing thing to see is a large painting of Taurus standing in some sort of a heroic pose with a red heart printed cape around his neck with his torso exposed and a small gold looking crown on in head.

"Where's the dam school?" I hear Sun say I'm looking around at the decoration of the castle.

"I have to say, you guys have done a smashing job on the place snice yesterday." A smirk never leaving my face.

"What's goin' on here?" There's annoyance in play when Sun speaks.

"Don't you have the phone number for the school or something?" _'I hope this works'_

He nods and I watch as he pulls his phone out and a groan that I wish he didn't do he say "No service? Where the hell are we?" _'Fuck'_

We must of caused some commotion just standing here talking as a black knight shows up out of nowhere wielding a sword and shield. If it weren't for the armour clinking together, me or Sun would not have heard it coming. Just looking at the knight, it looked… to real for any cosplay that I've seen.

In the corner of my eye I see Sun approach the knight stating that he was freaked out and asking if the armour was real or not, all the while my eyes never leave the sword that the knight held in his right hand.

I wanted to tell Sun to back away, but the ever present treat of death looming in front of us had me rooted to the spot speechless. The feeling increased tenfold when another knight wielding a sword.

' _Shit shit shit fucking shit, I'm not even going make it through my first bloody day'_

I see Sun turn to tell me something only for the knight closes to him bash him with the shield; my hand reaches out as he collapses to the ground with a groan and a thud. I start to move towards him before pain and darkness is the only thing I feel.

* * *

 _The smell of freshly baked cookies is what wakes me up and before I know it I'm jumping out of bed and heading downstairs to nab a cookie before they cool. I peak my head around the corner to see if my momma is in the kitchen and after not seeing her anywhere, I head towards the cupboards where we leave the glasses and mugs._

 _With a glass of milk in my hands, I move towards the counter that cookies are on, I set the glass down on the floor and reach for the tray of cookies on my tippy-toes_

" _I don't need the steps no more, I drink milk for a reason" I say to myself._

 _I managed to grab the edge of the tray only to find that it's still hot and to with a scream of pain I fall backwards bring the tray with me and sending the cookies flying._

" _RUBY"_

" _MOMMA" I yell between sobs until I'm picked up in familiar arms and sat upon the counter with a pair of hands grasping mine in search of any damage done._

" _Sweetie its ok, you're fine." She picks me up again and I nuzzle as best I could up against her whilst I whimper and sob._

 _When I finally start to stop crying, I realize that we are sitting on the kitchen floor and after hearing a sigh from momma I lean away and wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my red hoodie, to see her place the glass of milk on the floor._

" _Hey, that's my milk." I say with as much annoyance as a 3 year old can muster._

" _Oh really?" She says with a light tone and a smirk._

" _Yeah!" I move to sit in her lap and tug slightly at her long red tipped hair._

 _She picks up one of the fallen cookies and passes it to me after making sure it's fine to eat and within seconds the cookie is gone and I'm sitting there like a hamster, slowly chewing the cookie. I look up when I hear a chuckle from momma._

" _You feeling better Little Gem?" I nod my head and swallow the last of the cookie and reach for glass of milk and with a couple of gulps, the last of the milk is gone. When I set the glass down, I don't make eye contact with momma and I play with the ends of my hoodie, mumbling my words._

" _What's that Little Gem?"_

" _I'm sorry momma; I didn't mean to wruin the cookies." I look up to her with wet eyes and I lunge forward for a hug._

 _I feel mommas arms wrap around me with a hand going up to my hair as she whispers words of encouragement._

" _It's ok Ruby, I know you didn't mean to ok. But I think it's best for you to wake up now."_

 _I pull away from her when she says that. "What do you mean momma? I'm already awake."_

 _She continues to tell me to wake up to the point where my tears are falling freely down my face till darkness overcomes me._

* * *

With a shove to my side, I sit upright and shout "MOMMA!" and I hear someone fall to the ground. I look over to see Sun sitting on the floor with a pained expression on his face, it's only then that I realize that we are no longer in the foyer of the castle, but in some form of holding cell and I was lying on a bit of wood.

"Are you ok Sun?" I ask as I go to get up.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm ok." He gets up and walks over to me to and offers his hand. "The question is, are you? You were tossing about quite a lot just now and just now you shouted for your mom."

I take his hand and stand up. "Thank you and yeah… sorry about that. A good memory turned bad." An emotion washes over his face and is gone in an instant.

"Anyway, where are we?" _'If he wants to ask more he can, but right now, I want to get out of here'_

"It's no TV set in can tell you that now. It looks more like dungeon than anything else." He tells me as he walks over towards the cell door.

"Hay! Let us out! I know someon..." A pained wailing noise interrupts him and I quickly join him at the cell door trying to see where the noise came from. "The hell was that?" Another pained wailing noise is heard shortly after.

"Hay, I think those knights are coming this way" I turn and tell Sun.

"Shit. This is real bad! There has to be some way outta here!?" Sun says as he starts to look at a way to pry open one of the barrels.

"Unless you've got crowbar in your school bag, then you're not going to open them anytime soon." I say as I lean against one of the other barrels.

He turns to me with anger written across his. "Why aren't you helping me look?"

"Because the only way out is through that door and if only of those knights shows up, I'm sure that if both of us team up, we could get that sword they carry."

"No offence Ruby, but you're a girl."

"Yeah, and?" _'He's going to say something sexist'_

"And I don't think you're gonna be good in a fight." _'Bingo'_

With sigh I say "How do you think I got this scar?"

"How should I know?" He says with a raised voice. "I never read your reco…"

"Silence you two!" _'Shit'_ "Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon." One of the many knights says in a slight robotic voice.

I turn to Sun "Looks like my plan won't work aye?"

"Yeah, no shit it ain't gonna work, there's too many of them."

"Silence" The knight from before speaks but it falls on deaf ears as me and Sun argues about my totally legitimate plan before a familiar voice is heard. "Will you to just give it up."

I watch Sun pale a bit and wide eyed as he mutters "Taurus" as he turns towards the cell door. I follow his gaze to see the bull faunus form before only with gold eyes and wearing a red heart printed cape and a gold looking crown upon his head and nothing else.

"When they told me that they had caught two intruders, I thought it was some petty thieves, but to think it'd be you, Wukong. Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?" His gold eyes turn towards me. "And you brought a friend this time. You can't do anything for yourself."

"This ain't funny, you asshole!" Sun but almost shouts at this version of Taurus.

With a shift of his tone Taurus responds. "IS that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you two sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me, the king."

He raises his right hand and I was glad that he was wearing some form of underwear and points it at us declaring that our punishment is death. Before I know it I'm being held by my shoulders, up against one of the cell walls, as I watch Sun getting punched into the ground by Taurus.

" _ **What's the matter Trickster? Are you simply going to watch?**_ _"_ A voice tells me and I start to look around frantically.

" _ **Are you forsaking him to save yourself?**_ " _'I can't move away from the wall'_

" _ **Death awaits him if you do nothing.**_ " _'No shit Sherlock'_

" _ **So answer me this. Was you previous decision a mistake?**_ " _'No, it wasn't'_

There was silence in my head and then pain. It felt like something or someone was trying to claw its way out. Soon a scream is brought forth from me and the voice returns.

" _ **Very well… I heed your resolve.**_ " The pain intensify, I scream louder and my body starts to wither around.

" _ **Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!**_ "

As the pain subsides, I look up in time to see Taurus standing next to one of knights with its sword up to Suns neck. _'Alright voice, let's see what you can do'_

"That's enough!" I say as a torrent of air washes over me and pushes the knights and Taurus into the wall. That is when I felt something pressed into my face, where my glasses normal sit. _'_ **Rip it off. Pull it away and then we can some fun** ' A new voice tells me, a girlier version of my own. I reach for object without thinking and begin to pull.

There was little to no pain as I begin to pull the object off me as hard as I could, even though I could feel blood run down my face. I let a scream tear through me as I finally pull the mask? away, then I feel a warmth spreads over me as my vision is engulfed in a blue fire.

As I take a couple of steps towards where Sun is (who's up against the opposite side of cell), I feel the warmth stay behind me and then disappear. " _ **I am the pillage of twilight – Arsene!**_ "

I turn to regard Arsene as he continues to speak " _ **I am the rebel's soul that reside within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.**_ " "Give me you power Arsene." " _ **Very well.**_ "

"For King Taurus" I hear a knight to my left say and as I turn towards it, I watch as it falls to the ground in a black ooze, a through moments later a carved pumpkin carrying a lantern bursts out, raising one hand to the mask and the other towards the carved pumpkin and shout of "Arsene! Ravage them!" a set of black tendrils reach up from the ground below it and warp around the creature.

With a high pitch scream from the pumpkin, the tendrils pierce through the creatures head and with a bit more force, the tendrils split the pumpkin into pieces. ' **Yesss more, more of that neeed moore** ' The creepy voice whispers to me.

"What… What was that just now?" I look towards Sun as he gets up of the ground.

"Huh? Oh that, umm, I'm not sure, it felt great but I could really do with a nap." I respond as I lean against the wall. "Hey, where's Taurus?"

"He booked it when whatever that was destroyed that pumpkin. He did drop these." With a smirk he lefts up your typical set of cell keys on a ring of metal. "Oh and what's up with your clothes?"

With that I look down and expect to see my school uniform, but what I fine is that I'm wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse and with brown studded wristbands on my arms, a overbust corset, a black ankle-length tailcoat that fades to red, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. _'Sweet!'_ Then I feel the warmth of the blue flames again and with it I'm back in my school clothes, glasses as well.

"Whoa, they went back to normal!" With a surprise he mumbles "What is this place?"

"It's a castle Sun, but right now, let's get out of here. I don't think I'll be able to summon Arsene again." I say as I push myself off from the wall

"Who?"

"You know? The tall creature with the tall top hat, wearing red with a set of large feathery wings?"

He shakes his head with a "Nope." I sigh _'I'm going insane, great'_ "All I saw was a black ghostly figure standing behind you."

"Well… at least you saw something." I say sarcastically.

"Shut… Shut up!"

With a laugh, I head towards the open cell door and check to see if any more of those knight where coming.

"I think we're clear to leave Sun." I turn to face him only to be greeted with a school bag flying at me. With a side step and a hand out, I pluck the bag out of the air and hoist it on to shoulder.

"Hey, what should we do with these keys?" Sun asks as he strolls up to me with his bag on is back and spinning the set of keys around on his index finger.

"I say keep them, they might help us as we escape. Right let's get out of here."

"With that, Sun and I started to escape." I tell her as I lift my head to face her properly.

* * *

Date: Unknown

"You expect me to believe that Shujin Academy turned into a castle?" Her stern voice reminds me of her sister.

"Honestly, I didn't want to believe at first, but it should all make sense soon Schnee-san." Her blue eyes never straying too far from my. "But it's going to get stranger the further down the rabbit hole we go."

 **Author Notes**

 **No riddle this time.**

 **All Feedback of any kind is welcome. I would like to hear what you guys and gals think about this story.**


	8. What a first day at school

Date: Unknown

I watch her close her eyes and take a deep breath in and out before she speaks again.

"Continue."

I nod my head. "Well not a lot happened until we ran into our third or fourth dead end…"

* * *

Date: 4/11

"Oh come on, another one?" I hear Sun say as he slumps to the floor. "How the hell are we supposed to get outta here?"

"It's a shame we couldn't find a map or something." As I lean against one of many creates that are here.

"Hey, you there!" A boyish voice says then I look over to Sun. "Did you say something?"

He looks up at me. "No. You sure you didn't hear the screams again?"

"No, it sounded more like a voice then a scream"

"Lets get outta here, I've had enough of this place" I watch as Sun stands up and walk past me, with a quick look around to see if I could see the person the voice belonged to, not seeing anything I turn to catch up with Sun.

Somehow we ended up back in the foyer though one of the doors on the ground floor and seeing that there was a couple of knight patrolling the second floor. With the coast kind of clear, Sun and I dash towards the main door and are gone before the knights knew anything happened.

* * *

Making it to the alleyway is where I feel the change; I look over to Sun and to see him bent over and clutching his left knee, whilst huffing and panting. _'So that's why then'_ I lean up against one of the walls to try and catch my breath.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my inside pocket of my school blazer, as I pull my phone out, we are greeted by a female voice.

"You have returned to the real word. Welcome back."

"Returned? What the fuck was that place?" Sun says as he stands and turns to me.

"That would be this app on my phone." I say as I show him red eye icon on my phone. "It showed up on here a couple of days ago, can't seem to get rid of it." I let out a sigh "Anyway, we're out and I for one, I'm starving"

"Same here." Sun Replies.

As we move towards the school, I put my phone away and a new voice joins us.

"It's rare to see you with company Mr Wukong." I look up to guy standing at the top of the stairs _'Who the fuck ar…'_

"Shit, why did it have to the counsellor?" I hear Sun grumble.

"Not the best way to start your probation Miss Rose. Now where have you two been roaming around until this time?" _'They won't believe us if we told them'_

Before I could say anything Sun speaks up. "Uhh. A cas- a castle."

Silence greats us for what feels like hours even though a couple of minutes have passed, and the urge to punch Sun rises with each passing second. The tension was cut when the counsellor speaks up. "So, you have no intentions of giving an honest answer?"

"What's this about a "castle"?" A familiar voice interrupts us all as Taurus walks up and stands next to the counsellor, thankfully dressed in gym clothes.

Looking slightly to my left, I could see that Sun wanted to say something and like a kettle, it was only a matter of time before…

"Taurus!" His voice was laced with anger.

"You seem so carefree, Wukong. It's quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team." Taurus says with an odd grin on his face.

Anger still present in Suns voice. "Shuddup! It's your fault that…"

"How dare you speak that way to Mr Taurus." The counsellor says, interrupts Sun.

' _What makes him so bloody special'_ I think as I pull my phone out to do a quick internet search on the "King", ignoring the rest of the conversation to the point where I didn't know that Sun had left with the counsellor, leaving me alone, with Taurus.

Putting my phone away, (before I could make any real search progress) I make way up and towards the main doors to the school, past Taurus. His gaze never leaves me as I walk. When I reach the top of the stairs, Taurus final speaks up.

"You're that new transfer student, correct?" I nod my head in confirmation and he scratches the back of his head. "Have we met somewhere?"

"This morning, you picked up a cat faunus in a Shujin uniform." I say.

"That's right… I remember now. Well… I'll overlook this just for today." I bow slightly. "I'm sure you're heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?"

I respond with "Yes, I know, my guardian has told me that and my mom has told me that." He looks annoyed when I finished speaking.

"Well, at any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office, I'm sure Ms. Toyoguchi's tired of waiting."

As I turn and leave Taurus, he speaks up again in a mocking tone. "Oh, good luck trying to enjoy your new school life." _'This can't be good'_

* * *

When I enter the school, the first thing that greats me are the chatterings of other students and the odd teacher. Remembering that there's a bread shop on the ground floor, I stop there to find that there is only a couple of bread with some form of jam on it left.

Minus 240 Yen and with a full stomach, I head towards the stairs to the second floor. As I climb the stairs I hear a female voice call for me on the ground floor. I turn to see a familiar head of white hair power walking towards me. _'Hello Snow Queen'_

I descend the few stairs that I climbed with a toothy grin present and I bow dramatically and say "Good afternoon Schnee-senpai, how are you this even?" and when I stand up, I notice that there is a slight dusting of pink across her face.

It's then that I realize that everyone is looking at me after what I just did and that is when chatter of the other students.

" _Isn't that the transfer student, she has no chance with the council president._ " _'I can try right?'_

" _I've heard that she a knife her bag._ " _'Never have done'_

" _I heard that she's a super problem child, and no other school will take her._ " _'For my dad yes'_

Blocking the talk of the student body, I focus my attention back on Weiss.

"I-I'm good thank you, you are extremely late today, any reason for that?" The stern look she gives sends a chill down my spine.

I scratch the back of neck and chuckle slightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I say as I meet her gaze.

"Try me." Is her only response. _'Well… shit.'_

"Well… umm… Me and Sun got lost… in a castle." _'Please buy it, please buy it.'_

"You're right." _'Please'_ "I don't believe you." _'Shit'_ "Look, just don't be late again; your education is very important. Ok."

With a deep bow I say. "I'm sorry Schnee-san, It won't happen again." As I right myself, I see a pleasant smile on Weiss's face.

"Good, do you need directions again or do you know where you are going this time?" She asks.

I chuckle again. "Just point me in the direction of the faculty office and I'll get out of your hair."

Like a robot, she tells me how to get there. "Second floor, near the principal's office and the meeting room, last two doors on the left." With another bow and wink, I turn and leave for the faculty office with the eyes of the student body following me.

Arriving outside of the room, I take a breath and knock on the door and enter to a partially empty room. Walking up towards the sole occupant of the room, who turns out to be Toyoguchi-sensei. As I approach, she turns to me with a yawn and tired eyes greet me.

"Unbelievable. Being over half a day late on your first day? Care to explain yourself?" Ms. Toyoguchi asks.

"Would you believe me if I told you that me and Sun got lost in a castle?"

"You can't be serious. Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday." She sighs and turns her head away from me and mumbles something. When she turns back, she asks.

"You said you were with Wukong-san?" I nod. "Don't get involved with him, ok? He's been nothing but trouble since the incident. He was devoted a lot of time to track and field before it happened…" She trails off and gets a distant look on her face. _'Is she fantasizing about Sun?... What the fuck is going here?'_

"Umm… Toyoguchi-sensei?"

Her cat ears twitch slightly and her eyes snap to me. "…Anyway. Lunch is almost. Classes will end after fifth period today due to the subway accident. I'll get you to introduce yourself when classes resumes." A bell rings. "Ah. Follow me please." She gets up and leaves and I quickly join her outside of the room.

Seeing the last few student rush towards their homeroom, I follow Toyoguchi-sensei through the halls. "By the way, when you introduce yourself, be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, ok? Do not say anything unnecessary." I remain silent as Toyoguchi-sensei speaks and leads me towards classroom 2-D.

When Toyoguchi-sensei opens the door, the chatter all but stops as I follow Toyoguchi-sensei inside and as Toyoguchi-sensei steps behind her desk with me standing nearby, the room is engulf in chatter once again.

" _Being super late on her first day? She really is insane._ " _'Don't care'_

" _She looks normal though, she's kinda cute even…_ " _'Thank you dark-haired guy'_

" _True, but she might slug us if we look her in the eye._ " _'You I might'_

" _I heard that she got that scar from fighting with a yakuza guy._ " _'Better story than what happen'_

"Settle down everyone." The chatter continues. "I said SETTLE DOWN." Toyoguchi-sensei nearly shouts and the classroom goes deafly quiet. "Thank you. Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student, Ruby Rose. Today, we… had her attend from the afternoon on since she wasn't feeling too well." She turns to look at me. "All right, please say something to the class."

"Umm… Hello." I wave slightly and silences is what greats me till I hear a fellow classmates speak up just loud enough to be heard.

" _She seems quiet... but I bet when she loses it…_ "

" _I mean, she was arrested for assault, right?_ "

"So… uhh, your seat will be… hmm… over there, by the window." _'Window seat, sweet'"_ Also, can the people nearby please share your textbooks with her today?" Toyoguchi-sensei asks and a groan escapes comes from several of the students that where near the only empty seat.

As I move towards my seat, I see a familiar head of black bushy pigtails and cat ears. _'So you and I are in the same class it seems'_ Her golden eyes track me as I walk towards my desk and if it weren't for the fact that the classroom was mostly quiet I wouldn't of heard her hiss at me. "Liar!"

I ignore her and say with small smile "Hello again" and take a seat behind her. As I place my bag beneath my desk that is when I hear more chatter about me and who I now know as Belladonna-san. When the students continue to talk, I remove my glasses and place them on my desk and start to rub my eyes. _'This is going to be a long afternoon.'_

* * *

When the bell rings to signal the end of the school day, I make for one of the doors before anyone and head towards the stairs. I hear Sun call for me as I reach the second floor.

"Ruby, can we talk?" He asks as he catches up with me.

"You can, I'm heading to what I'm calling home for a year."

"I just wanted to ta…" He begins, but I interrupt him.

"If it's about what happen to us earlier, it's probably best if we talk about it somewhere a bit more private, don't you think?" I stop half way down the stairs to the ground floor and turn to Sun.

"Oh, yeah, right." Sun response as he nods slightly.

"But right now, after everything that has happen, I just need some rest. We can talk about "it" tomorrow. Ok?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Good night then." A sad look forms on his as I turn and head home.

* * *

The smell coffee perks me up a bit as I step through the door and into Leblanc, but the exhaustion fights back as I continue into the empty café. Appearing from the kitchen, James begins to talk.

"I got an interesting call from your school today." _'Oh for fuck sake'_ "It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?" Frustration evident in his voice.

With a small bow I say "I'm sorry Ironwood-san, it won't happen again."

James walks down the other side of the bar and speaks in a softer tone. "And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning. Look, just behave yourself. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?"

"The release of an offender from detention, subject to a period of good behaviour under supervision." I respond in a tired voice.

Before he could speak, his phone starts to ring and as he start to talk to whoever I walk by and mouth good night to him and head upstairs.

Leaving my school bag on the bench near the stairs, I remove my glasses and put my phone on the windowsill, I lie-down with the content of getting up again to change out of my uniform, but as my head touches the pillow I'm out like a light.

* * *

Hearing a noise that I hope was only in a dream, I open my eyes to see the blue velvet wall and ceiling. Without the regards of the occupants of this prison I say "Not again."

 **Author Notes**

 **So I've been thinking, do you ladies and gentlemen prefer the longer chapters or the shorter chapters?**

 **Any questions please feel free to ask away and thank you for reading this story.**


	9. Back to once we came

**Author Notes**

 **The actual chapter this time. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck around and I do apologies once again.**

 **But enough rambling, here is Chapter 9 of Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask, enjoy.**

* * *

Date: 4/11?

It was Melanie's voice I hear first (I think) as I finally sit up and move towards the edge of the bed. "About time you came to." Her voice pierces through my head like needle does to cloth. Before she could carry on talking, I interrupt her.

"Can't you guy let me sleep in peace?" I groggily say I rub my eyes of any sleep that might have formed.

"Our master wishes to speak with you, it's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Miltia speaks with a softer tone from the other side of the cell door and ignoring my question all together. I shift my gaze from Miltia to Ozpin, waiting for him to speak in that oddly deep tone.

"First off, let us celebrate our reunion." Ozpin says whilst never getting up from the desk, I ask my question again.

"Can't you guy let me slee…" The sound of metal on metal rings throughout the prison cell and I wince at the sound.

"The Velvet Room is a room located between consciousness and subconsciousness, only those who have formed a contract may be granted residency here." Ozpin continues. "It's seams that your powers have awakened. Your rehabilitation can finally begin."

"This is the second time you've mention that, what is going on?" I ask and I tense slightly as I half expect another strike of the baton from Melanie against the cell door, but then I hear a chuckle from Ozpin.

"There is no need for you to understand it all for the time being. For now, you will be training in the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a mask of the heart when confronting worldly matters." He pauses and those wide bloodshot eyes never leave me, he then adds. "I have high expectations for you."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I ask as I stand and move over to the cell door, grabbing the bars

"There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes." He says with amusement in his voice.

"I think I would like to learn it knoOWW… Do you mind Melanie?" I ask even though I know she won't talk to me and rubbing my hand. _'Note to self: her baton hurts'_

I notice Ozpin shift and lean on the desk a bit more than normal in the corner of my eye and his oddly deep tone of voice sends a chill down my spine when he speaks again. "By the by… have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces."

"I'm sorry, the What Navigator?" I ask and I hear a collective sigh form Melanie and Miltia.

"The Metaverse Navigator…" Ozpin says again. "I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief."

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it Inmate!" Melanie turns to me as she speaks and her voice still pierces through my head.

"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief." Miltia speaks with the same soft tone as before that seems to sooth the pain.

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone." Ozpin speaks straight after her in that deep tone that I'm starting to dislike. _'Well seeing as I've accidentally used it once, I wouldn't say that I'm alone in using it'_

"Should there be other who would prove beneficial to you, I shall grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief." As Ozpin finishes speaking, the loud ringing noise returns and the feeling of darkness surrounds me as the floor gives way.

* * *

Date: 4/12

Hearing an alarm going off, I sit up in bed and reach for my phone to check the time and hopefully turn the noise off. After turning the alarm off, I realize that I slept in my uniform, but the more worrying thing was, was that my blazer was draped over one of the chairs and I immediately start checking to see if anything of mine was missing and to see if I was fine.

I stop all motion when I hear someone start to walk up the stairs, only to see James holding a cup of coffee and a small plate of curry. "Finally." He says as he walks into the attic proper. "I was wondering when you were going to turn that alarm off."

I watch with slight wide eyes as he walks over to the small table near the booth like seat and places the cup and plate down and turn towards me. "I don't know what you did yesterday, but you were out like a light when I came up here to tell you that I was leaving and to tell you not to touch any of my coffee jars."

I don't respond and I keep looking at him with same expression as before, I probably looked like a right mess but I didn't care, I felt exposed knowing the fact that he (a person that I don't now at all) took my blazer off.

With a meek voice I ask. "Why… why did you remove my blazer?"

"I've slept like that before and very close friend weren't too happy when she found me." He says with a distant look in his eyes and a smile playing across his lips. Within an instant, the expression is gone and is replaced with a stern and annoyed look.

"Just don't expect this kind of treatment all the time. You got that?" James asks me and I remain quiet and nod my head. "Good." I watch as he turns and heads towards the stairs but stops when he reaches the top and says. "You should probably get changed, eat and drink that and get going, or you're going to be late."

I nod and mouth thank you and wait for him to disappear down stairs. When I hear the sound of some kitchen equipment start up, I make a move to untangle myself form my quilt, when I finally do I remove the school jumper that I slept in and throw it on the booth seat and regret it as soon as it lands on the seat. I move quickly over toward the bit of Inaba that I brought with me to find one of the red shirts that I love some much and an umbrella.

With a change of shirt, skirt and a pair of tights, I sit down and eat and drink the curry and coffee that James brought up for me. How he manages to be able to create such amazing food and drink that complement each other so well.

With a the curry and coffee gone, I realize that I must of kicked my school shoes off at some point during the night, I get up and go to the table by the stairs to grab my combat boot and begin the process of lacing them up. Once that task was done I grab and put on my blazer and my glasses, grab my bag, the plate and cup and head down stairs.

When I get down stairs, I see James standing behind the counter with a frown on his face and a newspaper in his hands and a white haired woman wearing an equally white suit sitting at the bar slowly drinking form the cup in front of her. _'You, are not Weiss, so I'm going to say sister?'_ I see James look over towards me when I walk past the TV and he nod over at the sink that is just inside the kitchen and I return the nod and place the plate and cup in there.

When I get the front door I stop and turn around to face James and say. "Thank you again James" and the look he gives me at first is of shock but then turns to happiness as he smiles wide and brightly and I can't help but think that I can change his opinion about me.

I hear a small chuckle come from the woman in white before she speaks up. "Even though Rose-san isn't your own, you still treat her like she is." _'You know my name so who, the fuck, are you?'_

Me and James look at the white haired woman, him in shock and me with more questions being asked then answered. I was glad that James spoke up before the silences got to awkward. "I'm surprised to hear you say Prosecutor Schnee. Just the other day you were in here threatening to take Penny away from me due to false accusations." By the time James had finished he had crossed his arms with the newspaper forgotten on the floor and anger clear in his voice.

When I hear the word 'prosecutor', I feel my heart start to beat faster and my palms start to feel sweaty. _'What the hell is a prosecutor doing here? Did Weiss tell her sister about my criminal record and now she's here interrogate me?'_ Before my brain could continue down that train of thought, Prosecutor Schnee speaks up.

"Those accusations were made by her uncle, a blood relative nonetheless. But I've come to enjoy coming here for coffee and frankly that uncle of hers is becoming a nuisance anyway." Blue eyes turn to look at me before she speaks again. "And yes, I know all about you and your situation Ruby Rose. The knight in shining armour look does not suit you at all." _'I'll show you'_

I watch her check her watch and then look back at me. "Shouldn't you get going, school starts soon." I pull my phone out of my blazer pocket and see that she is right and with another thank you to James, I open and close the front door, pop my umbrella and jog to the train station.

* * *

How I manage to school on time was beyond me, but as I climb the stairs, a thought crosses my mind. _'What the fuck was that castle all about though?'_ And as I reach the main entrance, I could hear the chatter of the students from outside and with a shake; I put the umbrella away and enter the school. That is when it goes quiet and whispers and rumours start up again.

" _Wow… she actually showed up on time._ "

" _Really, shit, I was hoping that she wasn't going to show._ "

" _I've heard that she's' been having "fun" with the track traitor._ "

" _WHAT! Really, I've heard that Belladonna-san is cheating on Taurus with her._ "

I manage to block the rest of them out and I start to wonder if it was the right choice in speaking to Belladonna-san the other day and dragging her into the fray. I keep my head down and my eyes locked to the floor, with the whispers and eyes following me as I make my way to classroom 2-D.

When I walk in to the room, I notice that there was another student already sitting at one of desks and he must have heard me open and close the door as he physically helps in his chair and turns to luck at me. Short blond messily hair frame a pair of shocked dark blue eyes that lock on to me and a look of dread washes over his bruised and plastered face. _'I'm talking about medical plasters Schnee-san, he wasn't drunk'_

He turns away from me as quickly as before and I'm great full for silences as I make my way to my desk and sit down and wait for the inevitable onslaught of the day.

* * *

I was glad when lunchtime rolled around as it meant two things: 1. Food and 2. I can find somewhere that is nice and quiet. And seeing as food was the top priority, I grab my bag and head for the only place I know where I can get food.

As soon as I make it to the ground floor I see Sun walking straight towards me holding what looked like fried bread in its plastic bag in each hand. When he stops in front of me he hands me one of the bread and tells me to follow him and then walks in the direction of the stairs and starts to climb them two at a time.

I watch him disappear and I look at bread trying to remember what Sun wanted and when my brain clicks on to what he was on about. When I turn around to make a beeline for the stairs is when I feel I cold shiver down my spine and with a quick glance around and seeing most of the student body looking at me, I just duck my head again and walk as fast as I can to catch Sun up.

Arriving at the rooftop door, after having to ask the blond hair boy from before if he had seen Sun and finding out that Sun like to hang out on the rooftop, I find a sign that states that the roof is off-limits but looking at the door, it looked unlocked. _'Strange to leave the door to the roof unlocked when it's meant to off-limits… then again Yasogami High allowed students on the roof all the time so…'_

When I open the door, I see Sun sitting there in one of the many chairs up here looking at his phone and with a foot resting on top of a desk as well, with the empty plastic bag sitting there nearby. With the noise of the door closing, he looks up at me with a furrowed brow and a steely gaze.

"Finally, there you are." Sun says as he puts his phone away, his face softens a bit. "Sorry for callin' you up here like this."

"No worries" I say as I move over to one of the desk, put my bag down and lean against it. "I was planning on trying to find some place quiet and out of the way, the library was my first thought."

Sun laughs before he speaks again. "Really? What are you a nerd?"

"I enjoy reading ok!" I say with a bit of offensiveness.

After Sun had finished laughing, he lifts his foot off of the a desk and places it on the floor, leans forward and clasps both of his hands and looks up to me before speaking again. "I bet Toyoguchi already told you stuff like "don't get involved with him," huh?"

"She did mention something like that, that and that you're trouble." I respond.

"Toyoguchi is a great teacher and all, but she can get swept up in the rumours, she probably dislikes you already." After Sun says that, a long pause hits. _'What do you really want to talk about Sun?'_

"So… What was all that that happened yesterday? You know, how we almost got killed in a castle… it wasn't a dream right? You remember it too, yeah?" Sun finally ask me.

When he mentions the castle, the events of yesterday play out before like they just happened. I nod and weakly say "Yeah."

"Well, just 'cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though. I mean, even if it was dream you saved me from Taurus. So yeah… thanks Ruby." He looks briefly at with a dusting of red on his cheeks and then looks down to the floor. _'Aww, he's embarrassed'_

"It's nothing," I tell him. "You would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

"But man…" Sun starts, but we were interrupted by the door opening and I see Sun stand up with a scowl on his face and venom in his voice as speaks. "What do you want prez?" As I turn to face Weiss, fierce baby blue eyes burns into me and another cold shiver runs me.

"You" Weiss extends her left arm and points at Sun, who now stands to the left of me. "…Wukong-san, should know by now that the rooftop is off-limits to almost everyone.

"And you" She points at me briefly before she lowers her arm to her side. "…should know better than to hang around delinquents like Wukong-san."

In the corner of my eye I see Sun take a step forward and before I know what I'm doing, my left arm snaps in front of Sun. I feel slight pressure against my arm before I see Sun step back and out of my sight. I take a couple of steps forward and after performing an over the top bow I speak with a bit hostility in my voice. "I don't know what Sun has done to be labelled a delinquent, but other than you my Snow Princess, Sun has treated me like a normal teenager. So please don't judge a book by it cover."

Looking at Weiss's face and seeing the blush spread across her face in a rapid formation, it's then that I realize what I had just called her. _'Oh god, why did I have to call her that, now she's going to think that I'm a perv'_ Feeling heat rise across my own face, I start to feel warm whist standing on the roof and the silence becomes deafening till she finally gains some composure.

"I-I'm g-going to pretend that I didn't that, but just be careful ok." We lock eye contact for the briefest of moments but I could feel the warmth form her and I let a sunny smile dance across my lips and as turns to head back inside the school, my eyes follow her till the door closes and they remain there till I see Sun standing in front of me.

"Yo, what was that all 'bout? And calling the prez 'Snow Princess'?... Wait, really? You have a thing for the 'Ice Queen'?" Sun says and I can't help but feel like he has hit the nail on the head with that.

"I find her cute, okay." I rub the back of my neck and look towards the floor. "I've only met her twice, but I kind of like her." I look back up with a stern gaze and at Sun. "Why did you call her Ice Queen?

"She doesn't have that many friends because her childhood, but other than the odd rumours, she top in nearly all of her classes and she only speaks to people when it helps her or the school out." He states and I try to commit it to memory.

It's then that I realize that this topic might become strange, so I change the subject. "I might know a way back to the castle." I pull my phone out and show him the eye icon. "Its call the Metaverse Navigator, apparently it will let us travel to places like the castle. So if you want, we can go back there and try to figure out what that place is all about."

"Isn't that that app from the other day?" I nod and the look he gives me is one of content and determination as he tells me. "After what that Taurus did to me, there has to be a way to take him down."

"Well let's meet up after school and we can find a way in." I say with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Sure, we can… wait, what? You don't know how to use that Meta whatever?" A shocked look appears on Suns face.

"Of course I don't, I wasn't given an instruction book when I was told the name of the app." I say with pure annoyance.

I hear a loud groan form Sun as he turns around and forcefully pushes the chair that he was sitting on and into the others behind it, and with a clatter and clang of plastic chair on plastic chair, my danger sense flares up and I take a few steps back and raise my hands in defence.

"Woah, easy there Sun, we got there somehow, I'm sure we can get back there." I say in a hope that he clam down.

He turns around with a look anguish and I see him visible slump. "Fine." He says as he walks past me and back into the building, leaving me alone on the roof top.

As I grab my bag, I take a brief look around the roof and say out loud to myself. "Yeah, this could do. Just need to move those vegetables plots and the chairs and desks and I should be fine." And then I head back inside as well.

* * *

When the final bell rang to signal the end of the school day, I couldn't be pleased as it meant no more chalk being thrown at me from Mr. Oobleck. When I final get outside the school, I see Sun leaning up against the wall near the gate. As I make my descent down the stairs, I notice Sun motion to follow him into the alleyway and after arriving in the alleyway is when he finally speaks up.

"About time, was starting to think you were trying it on again with 'Ice Queen'." Sun says with a smirk.

' _Please stop calling her that'_ "Nope, nothing like that. I don't even know where to begin with girls to be honest." I reply and the look I get back from Sun is of disbelief.

"Don't look at like that Sun, I thought we were here for another reason?" I ask hoping to try and change the subject once again.

"You're right. Let's try and take that bastard Taurus down!" Sun responses in a serious tone and look that I was not expecting from him.

I take my phone out of my pocket and find the Metaverse Navigator app. "So, last time, the app opened suddenly before you showed up Sun." I open the app and was greeted by a weird looking UI. When I look up, I see Sun leaning up against the wall, with his bag on the floor and a half eaten banana in his hands.

"So how'd we end at that castle then?" He asks as he eats the last bit of the banana and throws the peel into an open trash can and after a fist pump when the peel goes in, he turns and grabs my phone out of hand and starts to press way on the screen.

"Oh hay! I found your search history." He turns my phone around and shows me that, yes, there is a search history. "Oh man, I'm such a genius!" he says with so much enthusiasm that I decide to let him have this one. "Let's try usin' it." After he says that a synthetic voice speaks up from my phone.

"Taurus… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle… Beginning navigation."


	10. The Field Trip to another world

Date: 4/12

A sense of vertigo briefly washes over me, as a strange red and black ripple transforms the once prison like school into the tall, ugly castle that looks more like a set for a TV show than anything else. I look over at Sun to see him hunched over and panting.

"Few… thought I was gonna throw up." I hear Sun say as he stands up straight. "Woah… your clothes!"

"What about me clothes?" I say as I look down and notice that I am wearing the outfit from yesterday.

"What's with that outfit anyway?" Sun asks me with crossed arms and a shocked expression on his face.

"Sweet." I say with probably too much enthusiasm as I continue to inspect my new clothes.

"What? You LIKE it?" Sun says a bit too loud for my liking with the same shocked look.

I nod my head and say. "Of course! It's not every day I get to look awesome!"

"What's goin' on here? This makes no effin' sense at all." Sun says as he kicks the ground with a downtrodden look.

"Honesty, I don't know. Hell I still don't really understand how we got here." I say in a solemn tone and then it dawns on me that Sun still has my phone. I hold my right gloved hand out. "My phone please."

Sun looks at me with a bewildered look. "What?"

With a sigh, I repeat myself and point to my phone in his hands. "My phone back, please."

A look of realization crosses his as he hands my phone back with a sorry. As I put my phone away, I start to walk at a quick pace across the drawbridge, completely ignoring Sun's protests to wait for him.

Stopping in front of the main doors, I hear Sun speak up. "Geez… what's gotten in to you?"

Ignoring Sun further, I try opening the door, only to find it locked and with a quick look, I find the keyhole. "Hey, do you still have those keys on you Sun?" I ask whilst still looking at the door.

"If you're talkin' about the ones from yesterday?" I hear Sun ask and I nod in response, then I start to hear a rustling noise as Sun speaks again. "I couldn't find them when I got home so… wait, what?" I hear the sound of keys hitting each other as Sun pulls them from his bag and hands them to me. "This place is weird."

Taking the set of keys into my hands, I pick one at random and try it on the door to hear the click of the lock unlocking. _'I can't believe that worked.'_ "There's something that I want to check out back in the holding cells." I call back to Sun as I push the door open and enter.

* * *

Hearing the pained wailing noise again sends a chill down my spine as I lean up against a corner and peak around to see if any of those "Knights" where about. "Who could be making those sounds?" I say to myself as I step out around the corner and head in the direction of the noise.

As we moved through this "dungeon," the pained noises kept getting louder and louder. "I think it's through this door Sun." I turn to look at him as I push open the door.

"Taurus's… Training Hall… of Love? What kinda bullshit is this?" I hear Sun say as I turn to see the banner saying just that.

"Judging by those noises, I highly doubt that there is any real "love" involved." I say as I go and start to open the door under the banner. Looking back into the small room, I notice that Sun is nowhere to be seen. "God dammit Sun!" Leaving the door open, I run down the stairs and further into the "Training Hall".

Making it around the corner at the bottom the stairs, I see Sun pressed up against a set of bars looking into the cell. "You move fast for a monkey Sun."

"…" My comment goes unnoticed as Sun continues to look on into the cell.

"What's got you so distracted?" I trail off as I walk up next to him and see what has him speechless.

It was like watching a bad slasher film, similar looking knights from before where holding whips, whilst (what looked like) Shujin students where tied to a volleyball net and where continually getting whipped by the knights. There where pools of blood at the feet of the students and more blood covering the knights and the walls.

Moving to the next larger cell, to find more students, but this time they were running for their lives as the track like treadmill moving at a stupidly fast speed, with a very large spiked roller at one end with what looked like more blood and the remains or two of Shujin's P.E. uniform attached to the ends of the spikes. Looking to the other side of the treadmill to see a large cast iron looking cauldron hanging there with some form of liquid dripping from it and onto the ground beneath it and a cry for water from the students.

Moving over to the last large cell, only to find something less horrifying, but just as brutal. Hanging there by his feet, was another student that was being relentlessly beaten black and blue by volleyballs out of a hand shaped cannon, each one hitting him right at his head every time with pinpoint accuracy.

"What the fuck is goin' on here?" I hear Sun say as he grips the cell bars tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.

"I… I don't know Sun." I say as I turn away from the cells and notice more, smaller jail cells lining more walls of this crazy place. _'How big is this bloody castle?'_

"Hey! I think I recognize some of these guys." Sun all but nearly shouts in anger. "There from the volleyball team." I hear some rustling sounds coming from behind me. "Hold on. Let me take a pic. I heard of Taurus's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumours, but… Huh? It's not workin'?"

"Hey Frizzy hair! Quieten down. The Shadows have probably been alerted to our location." I hear a boyish voice come from one of the many cells here.

I turn around to see Sun looking at me. "Wow, when did your voice change?" He asks

"What are you talking about Sun? That wasn't me just now." I reply.

"Finally! I've manage to get your attention." The boyish voice speaks again.

I look around to see what looked like a white paw waving and the side of an almost black bulbous head sticking out though the bars of one of the cells.

"What the…?" I walk off towards the creature in the cell and ignoring Sun's questions.

When I get to the bars in question, I look down at the creature standing there. It was the large black dog like ears that I notice fist, sitting there on top of its large head. Then it was the fact that its body was way out of proportion to its head, it stood about shin height, and the other most noticeable thing was the red bandana that had a bone symbol on it that was tied around its neck.

"So you two where the ones that caused the commotion the other day?" The creature asks, blinking its dark grey eyes at me and before I could reply, I hear Sun stop next to me.

"What is that thing?" Sun shouts and a groan leaves the creature.

"Geez, you're an idiot. The shadows probably know where you two are now." The creature speaks in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot you monster dog!" Sun shouts as he places a foot forward towards the cell.

Before the creature can open its mouth again, I step in between them both and raise my hands at the both. "Enough!" I say with a raised voice and then I turn to look at the dog? "If what you said is true, then we should get out of here before we get caught right?"

I twinkle comes to the creatures eyes as it nods. "It doesn't look like he could protect himself, but you might be able to."

I hear Sun grumble something to himself before I speak again. "I have this dagger and a persona, but if there's a lot of these "Shadows", then I don't think I could last that long."

"I knew you had something in you." The creature says. "Hey, if you let me out, I'll be able to show you the quickest way out of here."

"Wait! How do you know the quickest way out of here? You're in a cell." Sun speaks up from behind me.

"How do you think I got here in the first you idiot." The creature shouts with anger at Sun.

Looking between the two of them, I think. _'We are going to die here if we don't move soon.'_ "Fine!" I say in a raised voice which gets them both looking at me. "We'll let you out, as long as you don't try and kill us, will be fine." I reach into the left pocket of my coat and pull out the set of keys from earlier and open the cell door.

As soon as the door is open the creature stretches and then walks up to me and start to rubs up against my leg. _'What the fuck…'_ I look back to Sun to see him with an open mouth and wide eyes. I mouth 'Help' but he just stands there in shock.

I cough to get the creatures attention and I watch as it jumps back. "Any… anyway, I think it's best if we get going. Just stay behind me and follow my lead." It says as it makes it way away from how me and Sun came.

* * *

We ended up in a "Safe Room" according to the creature as the way the creature was talking us had a lot of shadows. The three of us where standing around near a table, with the dog-creature standing on the table, as me and Sun were listening to the dog-like creature as it was telling us how these Safe Rooms and Palaces worked.

"So you're saying that there are more of these Rooms in this Palace?" I ask and I get a nod from the dog in return.

"Are you sure that we're really safe in here?" Sun asks with a slightly fearfully tone.

"YES!" The dog exclaims in an annoyed tone. "How many times do I have to say that WE. ARE. SAFE in here!"

"I believe him" I exclaim as I pat the dog on its head and get my hand swatted away by the dog. "So… how come you know so much about all this?" I ask as I pull on my red gloves a bit.

"I've been searching for something. I just don't know what it is." The dog says as it tries to rub the back of its head.

"So you have amnesia then." I say as I get a hand on its head and start to scratch behind its ear. "How can someone as adorable as you suffer with amnesia." I say in a cuties voice as the dog falls back onto the table as I continue to scratch behind its ear.

"You're a strange person you know that, right?" I hear Sun speak up form next to me.

"I know." I respond as I stop scratching him, pick him up and place him back on his little white paws.

I watched as the dog slowly come back to his senses, he swayed left to right briefly before he shook his head several times before he spoke again. "Argh… I hate you so much right now Long Hair!"

"Long hair?" I murmur to myself before it dawns on my. "Oh right! My name is Ruby Rose."

Sun must have caught on after I introduced myself. "I'm Sun Wukong."

The dog just looks at Sun for a few moments just blinking at him, till he finally spoke. "Hmm… Interesting name you've got."

I raised an eyebrow at that comment but I refrain from asking why. "So what do we call you then?"

"The name is Zwei." He tells us in a proud way. "And like you Ruby, I too have a Persona."

' **Oooh! Another persona, I wanna see it… I wanna taste it!** 'My eyes go wide before I close them as I feel a hand run up and down my spine as I hear the voice that I'd hope to never hear again against my ear. _'What are you and what do you want with me?'_

' **I'm you silly, your other self, the one that wants power… and I want your power!** 'The girlier voice speaks in a demanding tone and the hand comes to rest on my ass. ' **But I want your power to grow first before I take it from your cute body.** '

As the voice disappears, I call for Arsene. _'Arsene? What was that?'_ _ **"I sense great power from her Trickster; a great battle will likely ensue in the near future."**_ _'Thanks… just try and keep an eye on her '_

As I open my eyes and I'm greeted with Zwei and Sun looking at with slight concern in their eyes me as they are standing next to door.

"Is everything okay Ruby?" I hear Sun say as I shake my head slightly.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine Sun." I say with little energy. _'There's already too much going on here for me to tell them about that creepy voice.'_ "Let's get going then." I say with more energy as I walk past them and open the door.

* * *

"We came this you stupid mutt!" I hear Sun say with anger in his voice to Zwei as I open the door that leads to the foyer of this castle.

"How should I know where've been." Zwei retorts and before either of them could go at it again, I interrupt them.

"The coast looks clear guys." I say as I push the only door that I know that leads to the dungeon with Sun and Zwei in tow. "So you're saying that we need to cross here Zwei?"

"Yep." I hear Zwei say as he bounds ahead off me. "This is the way I use to come before I got caught."

As we were crossing the foyer, I couldn't help but think. _'This has all been too easy; our luck has to be running out.'_ My chain of thought was interrupted as black and red piles of bile rise from ground around us as three Knights spawn out in front of us, from behind the Golden Knight in front of us, Shadow Taurus appears with scowl on in his face. "You knaves again? To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"

"The school ain't your castle! I know what doing here and you're goin' down" I hear Sun say with anger as he takes a step forwards.

A smirk appears on Shadow Taurus's face as he speaks. "It's seems it's true when they 'barking dog seldom bite.' Oh how your mother must be proud of you!"

"You leave her out of this. It was your fault to begin with you asshole!" Sun retorts as he steps closer to him.

Those gold eyes of his look directly at me as he ignores Sun comment. "You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead. How unlucky for you." He turns and walks over to the Golden Knight. "Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage."

The two other Knights move forwards and bust back into the black and red bile from before and two black goat-like-horses appear. Without thinking, I move in front Sun to find that Zwei standing next to me. "Sun, stay back!" Me and Zwei say in unison.

The goat-horse in front of me rears up and begins to speak in a raspy voice as it lands its front hoofs back on the ground. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause King Taurus told us! I'll kill 'cuase that's what he wants!"

I watch as Zwei pulls a curved sword out of nowhere and lunches himself at the goat creature but before Zwei could make contact with the best, it rams Zwei out of the air and I watch him fly by me and into a shield knight and then pined to the floor. _'When did they get here?'_

If I weren't so distracted, I would of hear Sun shout "Ruby! Watch out!" I turn in time to see the horns of the goat creature hit me. I feel the sensation of flying briefly before I feel the feeling of metal against me again before the same fate that happens to Zwei, happens to me.

With a metal boot pressed against my back, I try and look up as much as I can to see Shadow Taurus standing above Zwei with a foot on his small back and Sun kneeling in front of us, uninjured. _'I'm glad you've ok my friend.'_ Its then that Shadow Taurus begins to speak.

"I bet you simple came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?" He asks in a cocky tone. I watch as Sun mouth something and shake his head slightly.

"What a worthless piece of shit, getting emotional so quickly… How dare you raise your at me! Though it only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?" Anger ever laced within speech.

I see Sun fall forwards onto his arms. "That wasn't no practice… It was physical abuse! You just didn't like out team!" Anger and sadness is present as Sun spoke.

"It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is ME!" He jabs his thumb at himself. "That coach who got fired was hopeless too… had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg." I'm sure there was a cocky grin on his face.

"What?" Sun say as he lifts his head slightly.

"Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defence again anyway!" Shadow Taurus says.

"Dammit… Am I gonna lose again?" Sun curls up slightly as he speaks "Not only can I not run anymore… the track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole!" Sadness present as Sun talks.

"So that's why." I look over to Zwei after he said that and I try to push up only to be forced back down.

"Once these two are dealt with, you're next." The laugh that follows sends a chill down my spine.

"You can't let this shit win Sun, fight for what is yours!" I say with a pained groan. _'I'm gonna be sore in the morning.'_

"You're right." Sun looks up slightly. "Everything that was important to me was taken by him… I'll never get 'em back!"

"Just stay there and watch as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you." The snarl the bull faunus lets out makes me feels uncomfortable.

There's silence as we watch Sun stand up. "I've had enough of your bullshit Taurus, all you think about is using people… You're the real scumbag!" The pressure on my back lightens up slightly and as Sun moves towards us, no one moves. "I'm going to wipe that fucking stupid smile off of your face!" A smile forms on my face as I notice that Sun had yellow eyes instead of blue.

As a black ghostly figure appears behind Sun, the screams of agony leave his lips as he clutches the side of head and falls to his knees. As he starts to roll around on the ground, I can't help but be thankful that I was held up during my awakening.

When the screaming stops, his head snaps up and we are greeted with yellow eyes and a jawless mask of a skull and as he stands, just like I did, he reaches up and grabs the edges of his mask and starts to pull. The screaming starts again as blood pours from around the edges till he pulls the skull mask off and blue flames coat Sun and the black ghostly figure.

When a bolt of lightning strikes Sun's position, the blue flames burst with enough power that pushes the Knight off of me. I feel Zwei place a paw on me and say "Dia!" The feeling of healing magic is one I don't think I will get used to and as I stand, I say thanks to Zwei and look at Sun.

To say that Sun looked different would be an understatement considering that he was no longer wearing his school uniform but was instead wearing an open white leather jacket showing off his glorious washboard abs, a pair of black pants with knee pads, a set of red wrist bracers over a pair of yellow fingerless gloves and a pair of combat boots.

Looking behind him at his Persona and seeing the skull and crossbones adorned on a tricorne that sat on the head of a pirate, two pistols looking swords sat strapped just under his head and had a barrel of a cannon attached to his right hand with a very nice looking red cape billowing out behind him, all the while standing on top of a pirate ship.

As Sun looks down at his new clothes, he speaks something other than screaming. "Right on… Wassup Persona…" He turns to look at the Persona behind him. "This fucking rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for some payback!"

As me and Zwei walk up to Sun as he turns around and points a finger at the Golden Knight as it turns into the black/red bile and into a Red Knight riding a horse Sun speaks up. "Blast them away Captain Kidd!" A bolt of lightning shoots out from Captain Kidd's cannon arm and towards the Knight, shocking it to the spot. "If Taurus's cognition ain't changin', then I'll act like the troublemaker I am!"

As Sun raise his hand again to call forth Captain Kidd, Zwei leaps up onto it and into the air calling forth his Persona Zorro. Standing next to the Captain, is a large chested man dressed in black leather with a large sliver 'Z' around its waist and with a swish of his rapier a tornado hits just in front of the Knight and horse and then moves though the two of them. With another call from Sun, lightning strikes them again with enough power to kill them both.

As the horse and Knight melt into the black and red bile, the Knight speaks. "I am… a loyal subject to the… the glorious King Taurus. So why… why have I lost?"

"It just proves that Taurus ain't anything special." Sun says as his skull mask forms back on his face.

When the dust settles and all that remains is the black and red bile, I look over at Sun to see him kneeling. "So… How 'bout that?" A pained and tired groan leaves him.

"So you had the potential too…" Zwei says as he sits down next to Sun.

"It seems that you still don't understand that this is MY castle!" The Bull speaks and with a click of his fingers from below his red heart printed cape and form behind one of the pillars near him, walks Belladonna-san, with a far off look on her face and wearing a bright purple bikini with a pair of lighter purple heels on. _'Dam, she's hot.'_ When she gets to Shadow Taurus, she leans up against him with an arm around his neck and the other on his chest.

"What the… Belladonna!? Get away from her you asshole!" Sun shouts as I give him a hand up and put one of his arms round my neck for support.

Stars appear in Zwei's eyes as he speaks. "Oh! What a meow-velous and bear-utiful girl!"

"Wait! Something not right here." I say as I take stock in this situation. _'This has to be his shadow of her. I get a funny feeling that she would be very vocal about seeing us.'_

Zwei shakes his head and the stars disappear. "You're very astute for someone who knows very little about places."

We watch as Shadow Taurus moves slight and cups Belladonnas' face and looks at us. "You still don't understand. This is MY castle, a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me." He spoke in a sleazy and cocky tone again and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I feel Sun go slightly limp in my arms and I look towards Zwei. "I think it's best if we scram, like now!" I say in a rushed tone as I go to pick Sun up in a bridle carry. _'I thought you were going to be heavier.'_ Zwei nods and runs off towards the door that we were heading too and with Sun in my arms, I run after Zwei.

* * *

After losing sight of Shadow Taurus, we arrived in to a small empty mess hall and with plenty of spare seats; I put Sun down on one of the seats. "You ok Sun?"

Weary blue eyes look on to me. "Yeah… yeah, thanks again Ruby." I smile at his response.

"We're here now Zwei, so now wh…" I turn around to our new companion to find him nowhere. "Where the hell did he go?"

"I'm up here." I turn to see Zwei standing on top of the bookcases near a large air vent. "I'm surprised that never found this. Come on this way." He says and then disappeared through the vent.

"Well… it looks like he helped us after all." I turn to Sun. "You think you can get up there?" I say with concern.

A smile forms on Suns' face as he stands. "It's what I do best." He says as he stagers over to the bookcase and for someone who had just gone through, climbs up to the vent with ease. After climbing up and going through the vent after them, I was greeted by the sight of the weird red and black sky.

Seeing Sun and Zwei not to far away, I jog up to them and I catch the end of Suns' statement. "… changin' into this!"

"Honesty, it looks great on you and I love your abs by the way." I say in a flirtatious tone.

Sun looks at me with wide eyes and then rubs the back of his neck. "Uhh… Should I be happy about that?" I shrug and wink at him. "Then again, it ain't as bad as yours."

"I just wis…" Before I could finish what I was saying, we got interrupted by the sound of Knights entering the room we just left.

"Did you find them?" "No. Search that way!" We wait a couple of minutes before we move away to continue talking.

We stop near the drawbridge when Sun speaks up. "So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost."

"I told you before, when a Persona –user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions as well." Zwei says like it was the most common knowledge ever.

"I take it all of that is meant to be common knowledge?" I ask in a sarcastic tone and Zwei nods.

"Is this… a skull?" Sun asks as he feels his new mask with his hands.

"Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within… not that you'll get it." Zwei says as he jumps onto a small outcropping of the wall.

I watch as Sun scratches the back of his head. "Nope."

"Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is." Zweis' tiny paws wave about anger.

"Fuck, we're in deep shit!" Sun goes wide eyed. "We might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Taurus at the real school."

"For an idiot, you're quite sharp." Zwei speaks up from his outcropping. "But relax. The Taurus in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed, a side of one's personality they don't want to see." _'So she could be a side of me that I don't want to see.'_

"So we're ok then?" Sun asks starching the side of his and I feel like facepalming.

"Well he didn't react when we saw him yesterday, so we have to be good." I think aloud with a finger to my chin. _'I could do with some food soon… I wonder if Sun knows anywhere good and cheap.'_

"Right, I got you ou…" I cut Zwei off as I feel my stomach rumble. "You wouldn't know any good places to eat Sun?"

A fire lights itself behind Suns' eyes as a smirk appears on his face. "Oh yeah, I know a great ramen place near the school and now that you mentioned it, I'm starving. Let's go." I nod and follow him across the drawbridge and back to the real world.

 **Author Notes**

 **So I know this chapter is kinda late, but I found that I was not to happy with a couple of scene and frankly i'm still not that happy them, but if I kept working on them, then this chapter would probably never get finished, try and guess them if you want.**

 **Have a beary good day friends.**


	11. Memory is the key

Date: 4/12

Stand back in the alleyway in front school again was strangely nice, especially after being in that castle for god-knows how long. I pull my phone out to check the time and my eyes go wide when I finally see the time. _'What! That can't be right, we've had to been gone longer than an hour.'_ I look over at Sun to see him leaning against the wall of this alleyway.

"Well… that was fun, wasn't it?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips and cocking them slightly.

"Fun! Yeah, almost dying is tons of fun." He sides down the wall and sits on floor looking up at me and speaks with a tired tone. "You're a strange girl you know that right?"

With my right hand, I rub the back of neck. "Yeah… I got that a lot back home."

There was a pause between us as I start to reminisce about Inaba. _'I miss home.'_ A sad look must have been present on my face as Sun speaks up. "Sorry about that Ruby," He stands up, moves towards me and places a hand on my left shoulder with a smile on his face. "I'm going to help forget about your home town while you're here."

I move my right hand and place it on top of Suns' and smile back at him. "Thank you Sun; you truly are a great friend." _'He's got surprisingly soft hands.'_

"Well… we should be able to get those guys we saw in there to fess up to the physical abuse Taurus has been doing, then he'll be done." A fire behind his eyes returns as we remove our hands.

"You sure that that's going to work Sun?" He raises an eyebrow at my question. "Well, considering that me and you have some form of rep at school, so no-one will talk us because of that." I turn around and walk towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"Well… true, but that's how we get them." I hear Sun say as I stop at the entrance.

"So you want us to try to scare them into talking to us?" I ask and an "Mmhm" is what I as a response as from him. "Who knows, it could work."

Standing there at the entrance of the alleyway, I look up at the school with amazement that a place like Taurus' could be real. As silences fall between us, I watch as a few students come walking out of the building and down the steps _'The school clubs must have finished then.'_ It's then that I hear my stomach rumble again.

I clutch at my stomach slightly and look at Sun. "So, ramen?"

A devilish grin forms on his face when he looks at me. "Follow me bro." He walks off in the direction of the station before I could ask anything else.

I stand there and watch Sun leave, I speak aloud to myself. "Bro huh, never thought I'll be called that anytime soon." Before I could start to catch up to Sun, a familiar voice greets me.

"Oh! Rose-san, I thought you left already?" I turn around to find Weiss looking up at me slightly. _'God bless short girls.'_ Seeing a raised eyebrow from her, I realize that I never answered her.

"Oh, well, erm…. well I thought that I left some think at school." I rub the back of my neck as speak. "Turns out, I had it the whole time." I finish with a slight chuckle and she looks at me as though I grew a second head. "Anyway, what are you still doing here Senpai? School finished an hour ago."

"Oh, well as Student Council President, there are responsibilities that I complete, even if school has finished." She speaks with a sense pride and her head held high.

"But I'm glad I found you before tomorrow. After speaking with Ms. Toyoguchi, She thought it was best that I tutor you so that you don't repeat the same thing as yesterday." She looks at me with a small smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Why do you tutor me Senpai?" I ask looking her in the eyes and seeing her shrink in on herself slightly.

"Li… like I said, after speaking with…" She began in a weak tone before I cut her off.

"Because you were asked to by my homeroom teacher, who, by the way hates me already. So please tell why she would want you to tutor me?" I ask in an angry tone.

I watch as Weiss finds her footing before answering me. "It was my suggestion actually." She plays with one of her buttons on her halter vest. "Due to your transfer, you would have have missed several months of learning, hence the offer to tutor you." She steps closer to me and I could feel my heart start to beat faster.

"I've seen your past test scores Ruby, you were among the top in Yasogami High." I watch her place her left hand on my chest, right above my heart and I swear that it felt like I was about to have a heart attack. "You've a good person Ruby; I just want to help you get back there."

I reach up and place a hand on top of hers, noticing straight away how soft her hand was and look at her beautiful baby blue eyes. "So… when do you… "Before I could speak any more I hear Sun shout as he comes back towards me. "Yo Ruby, what are you doing?"

We remove our hands and she steps back a bit. She looks up at me slight disgust and I respond with a toothy smile as I move to the right and turn to face Sun to see a smile that I've never seen on him before. _'Oh fuck me.'_ I raise my left hand and wave it slightly in hopes that he doesn't do anything embarrassing for me.

"Oh, I see you're chatting up the Ice Queen again." My hand gesture must have gone over his head as he speaks and the groan from Weiss indicates that she wasn't too pleased either.

"So what do you want with her Prez? She's done nothing." I watch as in a matter of seconds, Suns' whole demeanour changes.

I look back at Weiss to see a stern blue eyes looking back at Sun and I start to fear for his life. " _SHE_ hasn't done anything to my knowledge. Why? Has she harmed a student or a teacher?" She spoke in an authoritative tone that is both scary and oddly arousing.

I look back at Sun as he takes a step back from us. "N-no not at all. Right?" They both look at me, Sun with a pleading look on his face, Weiss with an inquisitive look and whilst look at her, I nod my head several times in response to question.

I hear a sigh from Sun before he speaks again. "So… yeah," He rubs the back of his neck and turns to me. "Do you want to get going?"

I nod at Sun and when at idea forms in my head, I look at Weiss. "Do you want come with us Weiss? Sun is taking me too a ramen place."

A look of surprisement and then hurt crosses her face before she shakes her head side to side. "Oh, no thank you. I need to head home and start cooking dinner for Sis." She lets a small smile forms as she bows slightly. "But thank you for the offer."

I bow deeply in return and straighten before I speak. "Well, okay then Senpai; give your sister my regards." I smile at her before I turn to Sun. "Shall we go?" With a nod from him, I follow him to the station.

* * *

I was on my way home after a "study" session with my girlfriend Pyrrhas' house when I started to hear some commotion just a ways away. It was quite late in the day when I decided to home so there weren't anyone around when I started to hear the commotion. But after everything Inaba went through, it was not unheard of to hear these types of things, but they mainly happen during the day so to hear raised voices at night always piqued my interests.

The one great thing about living in Inaba was that at night, you could walk down some roads and not worry about a thing but as I made towards the end of the street that I was on, the voices grew louder to the point that I could pick out two female voices, one of distress, the other with a slight slur. When I made it to the T-junction, I could see the headlights up against the buildings to my right and two figures standing in the light.

Looking back on it now, if I didn't walk down that street and took my normal way home, then I wouldn't be here talking to you, but I couldn't let someone (even a drunk woman) manhandle someone else. As I made my down the street towards the two, I could hear the cry for 'Help!' form one and the slurred shouts to 'Shut up!' and 'Get in the car!' from the other

With only several houses that separating me and them, I could at least see who it was. I recognize the woman who was shouting for help as I've seen her behind the counter at the bookstore in the shopping district in Inaba. Her blue eyes always looked so bright with her dark hair framing her face nicely. She was shy whenever I spoke to her, but having a scar on my face and having intense looking sliver eyes does have that effect on people.

The other woman I had never seen before, especially in Inaba before. The first thing that I notice was that her skin was deathly pale; she looked more like a vampire than anything else, the fact that she was wearing a floor length dress and had white hair that was tied into a high bun didn't help either. It was only when I got closer and the sounds of sirens in the background, that the bookstore assistant noticed me and shouted for help, that I was able to get a good look at the drunken woman's face. The only clear feature that I could get, apart from her pale skin, was that her eyes seemed to glow slightly red. It was uncomfortable to look her in the eyes for long periods of time and when she spoke, you could smell the alcohol.

"What're you looking at? Get outta my face!" The drunken woman yells at me with slur. "This ain't a show. Get lost kid."

She turned away to talk to the assistant. "See? This is all your fault you stupid bitch!"

I watch as the drunken woman raises her to attack the assistant, who was now cowering in fear and without realizing it, I step forward and put a hand on the pale womans' shoulder and pull her away. What I didn't count on was that the drunken woman would lose her balance and fall to the ground.

Standing there looking at the woman on the ground, not moving at all, I start think that I might have just kill her, but when she moves to get up and turn around to face me and the shop assistant, we see a cut on the centre on her head, with blood seeping out and running down her face.

The deathly woman reaches up with a hand and places it on the cut, soaking her hand with her own blood before she speaks. "Dam brat! I'll sue!"

With the police sirens not too far way, the woman stands and pulls a small handkerchief out of an invisible pocket and dabs at the blood and the cut on her head before she pushes past me and up to the assistant. "When they show up, you are going to stay quiet and be a good little girl." I watch as the bookkeeper recoils away from the deathly looking woman.

Before I could intervene again, I see a police car round the corner and I let a heavy sigh. But when the officers got out of their car and walk by me and up to her that I realized that I'm about to be up shit creek without a paddle very soon.

The next thing I know was that I was being arrested and then it went downhill from there, from losing my friends and girlfriend, from being expelled from Yasogami High, having to move out here for this probation, I got alienate for only trying to help. I think the only people who didn't abandoned me where Rises' Grandmother, her, her friends and my mother.

* * *

"The hell man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?" Sun almost yells before he crams the rest of his ramen into his mouth.

"Calm down will ya!" I briefly look around to see several people look over towards us and I instinctively lower my head back towards my bowl and eat some noodles.

"Sorry. But just hearin' your story makes me angry!" I hear the clink of Suns' bowl hitting the counter. "So… you're livin' here for a year right?" I nod as eat some more noodles. "Then your place must be sweet then, especially since you're here by yourself."

I choke on a couple of noodles a little and look at Sun with a slightly red face and a small smile. "Look Sun…, you're nice and all, but I tend to swing for your team more often than not, if you catch my drift."

It was Suns' turn to turn red in the face and stutter. "Th-that's n-not… that's not what I was getting at and you know it!"

I let out a chuckle and eat some more of my ramen before I reply. "I do know it, but~ it's nice knowing that I can make a cute guy fluster." I lift the bowl to my lips and drink some of the broth and immediately tasting a lot of ginger. _'Dam you Sun'_

"But no, it's not. I'm living in an attic of a coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya, whose owner may or may not hate me, so…" I give a light shrug and eat some more of my ramen.

"HA! Were more alike than I originally thought." I feel Sun's hand on my right shoulder as I rest my chopsticks in my bowl and turn to face Sun with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not as bad as you've got it; I'm living with my mom and not in some old guy's attic in a coffee shop." He removes his hand and rubs the back of his neck. "I guess it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by the people, like we don't belong."

I grab my chopsticks and continue eating as silences falls over us. As a rustling sound reaches my ears, Sun speak up. "Its rush hour on the subways, I suggest you kill some time before headin' home."

"So what do you want me do then? I don't know what's around here." I ask as I start to twirl one of the sticks between my right fingers and rest my chin in the left hand.

"Well you're in luck, there's an arcade nearby that I've wanted to go to and I've heard that they just got Gun About." He says as he types something on his phone and then put it away.

"So… you want me to go with you then?" I ask as I watch him reach over towards the container that held the ginger, opening it and then looking over at me.

"Well it is two players and I'll pay… come on man eat up, you won't find ginger like this anywhere else." With his free hand, he reaches for ginger and I smack it away with the chopstick that I was twirling.

"Aah! What gives?" He rubs his hand like it hurt, even though I didn't hit him that hard.

"I think I've had enough ginger for one day. But yeah, I'll go with you." I pick the other chopstick up and continue to eat.

As a silences falls over us again, I let the noise of place fall over me, the sounds of chopsticks on porcelain, of food being cooked, of conversations of art and the economy. It was nice, not having to worry about anything and as much as I come to respect Sun in the short amount of time I've known him. He does have a way of ruining things.

"I've gotta thank you… for helpin' me early." I look over at Sun to see the biggest smile I've seen on his face. "Anyways, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow onwards. As long as we do something about Taurus, then I'm sure we'll both feel better about bein' at school."

With his enthusiasm being so infectious as I smile back and nod. "I hope your right Sun but you can count on me."

Suns' expression changes to one of realization. "Oh yeah!" He pulls his phone out from a pocket and holds it up in front of himself. "Tell me your number. Chat ID too."

With a sigh, I pull my phone out from my jacket. "Just as long as you don't send any dick pics, then I'll be fine." With our numbers and chat id exchange, Suns' expression turns to one of determination as he clutches his phone tightly.

"Just you wait Taurus… Let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves tomorrow, yeah?" I nod in response before he continues. "Good, the volleyball rally is tomorrow. Shit's recommended by Taurus, but thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon and we can walk around unnoticed."

"Well, we can go that unnoticed can we?" I ask and a groan leaves Sun.

"You know what I mean Ruby, just finish up so we can go." Annoyance clearly in his tone as I finish eating my ramen.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time I made it back to Leblanc and as I open the door, I was greeted by the sight of an empty café, the smell of coffee and curry and James sitting on one of the stools reading a newspaper. He looks up at me when I enter.

"So you actually went to school today then?" The same disgruntled tone from the other night returns.

"Of course I did." I say with a slight annoyed tone.

"I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday then. As long as you're not getting into trouble and bring it here, it's fine by me. I don't know what you've been up to, but trust me, you'll be gone if you start causing problems." He pauses for moment before he continues. "In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now."

"I understand Sir." I say in what I thought was a regretful tone as I lower my head slightly.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I pull it out and see that Sun had message me.

 **Monkey King:** _Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you._

 _Can you see this?_

 **Red Rose:** _Nope._

 **Monkey King:** _You've an ass, you know!_

 _I'm gonna be counting on you tomorrow, OK?_

 **Red Rose:** _You got it; it'll be nice not having to look over my shoulder._

 **Monkey King:** _I know what you mean bro._

 _Let's save those guys who've been getting abused. You and me._

 _Well, see ya tomorrow!_

 _Monkey King Offline…_

 **Red Rose:** _See you tomorrow._

 _Message unsent. Please try again later._

"Sheesh, are you even listening to me?" I hear James say in an angrier tone than I heard before.

I put my phone away and look at James. "Sorry about that James, my new friend wanted to know if I got home safe."

I watch James slump slightly and sigh. "Just stay away from bad influences, Ok?"

I smile and nod and start to walk past him. _'He's not going to be happy when he finds out.'_ I manage to reach the end of the bar before I hear the sound of the newspaper being folded and placed on the counter.

"I'm gonna head home for the night. I'll lock the store up. Don't go wandering out." I hear James say in a relieving tone.

I stop and turn my head slightly and say. "Alright, good night James, sleep well." Before I continue towards the stairs and my room.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I drop my bag on the table and stretch my back and arms out. Hearing them crack, I let out a sigh of relief. "How the hell is he that good at that game? First time my ass." I say to myself as I take my jacket off, take my phone out and put the jacket next to my bag.

When I hear the door being locked, the feeling of being alone in this city creeps up on me. "I wish I could have a hug from mom, but then again, she did say that they'll try and visit me. I just hope mom brings me some of her cookies."

Moving over to my bed and sitting down, I look around the room. "If I'm going to living here for the next year, I'm going to have to get a wardrobe and some room dividers; I'll ask James tomorrow to see if I can get some of them."

Looking at my phone, I realize that I was out a lot longer then I wanted to and with what I had promised Sun, I decide to get ready for bed. Leaving my phone on the bed, it doesn't take long to remove my clothes and find my rose printed pajamas trousers and black tank top in among my bed sheets.

Finding my phone on the floor, I found that Sun had message me.

 **Monkey King:** _That app on your phone had a red eyeball icon right?_

 **Red Rose:** _Yes. Why do you ask?_

 **Monkey King:** _I found it on my phone._

 _I don't even remember installing it!_

 **Red Rose:** _You wouldn't have. It installs itself._

 _The one who created the app Ozpin, told me that he can grant the app to other people._

 _I don't fully understand it myself tbh._

 **Monkey King:** _Oh. Wait…_

 _Who the fuck is Ozpin?_

 **Red Rose:** _I'll tell you more about "that place" another time Sun._

 _Right now, I'm tired, especially after you beat me at Gun About._

 _Good night Sun._

I close the chat app down and take my glasses off and put both of them on the window sill and settle down for the night.

* * *

It was the cold and damp feeling of Velvet Room that wakes me and as I resist the urge to get up, until I felt the familiar metal of Melanies' baton against my head that I decide to get up and walk over to the bars.

It was quiet till Ozpin spoke. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you."

"Then please continue Master." I say in more of a sarcastic tone. I was half expecting Melanie to hit me but it never came as Ozpin just continued.

"What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?" He gestures the prison cells that is the Velvet Room.

"Not the first cell I've been in, bit cold though" I say as I grasp the bars to my cell.

"Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel." His voice echoes around the room slightly. "Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?" A chill runs through me when stops talking.

' _The only over person I know with a persona is Sun.'_ "You must mean Sun?" I ask and all I get is a nod for Ozpin.

"Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or by faith, lend you their strength."

"In other words, they are the bonds with those who have been robbed of their place to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well." A silences fall over the room as I absorb everything that Ozpin just said.

"So you want me to make friends with people who are in a similar position that I'm in?" I ask and again he nod.

"Most of Tokyo is probably in the same boat as me; do you expect me to become friends with everyone?" I ask and all I get is stare from him before speaks again.

"That is up to you Trickster, the choices you make are yours and yours alone." Ozpin says before he gestures to the Wardens in front of me. "Girls, if you please."

I look at Miltia as she turns to speak to me. "Personas are the strength of heart. The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain."

"There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't." I hear Melanie say. "So you better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power."

I look back over to Ozpin as he speaks. "Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition." He lets out a deep chuckle before continuing. "Then we have a deal."

' _I get the feeling that Ozpin has a lot riding on me.'_ "You lot are talking like this is a video game, this is my life we are talking about." I say in an annoyed tone and only getting silences as an answer.

"Well, you will understand it all in due time Trickster. Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation." Ozpin says before he and his desk vanish in a cloud of blue and black smoke.

"Now, this conversation's over! Got lost, Inmate!" I feel Melanies' baton against my head before the world turning to back.

* * *

When I open my eye, I was expecting to wake up in the attic of café Leblanc on the wider then wide booth seat that I was calling a bed, but instead, I woke up sitting on a chair the wrong way. I believed it was chair as it was black in every direction I looked. It wasn't like I had blindfold on, I could see myself, it was the fact that everything was black.

"Where the hell am I?" I wonder aloud and getting no response, I try to get up, only to find that I couldn't move any part of my body except my head.

"What the fuck is going on?" I shout and try to move again, but to no avail.

I can't remember how long I there for but It felt like hours, but everything came to a halt when I heard her voice.

' **Oh! You're awake!'** She giggles and I feel a hand on my right shoulder. **'I must of fallen asleep whilst waiting for to wake up'** She shift to a more stern tone and her grip on my shoulder tightens.

"Aah fuck… What the fuck do you want this time?" I shout and the hand moves from my shoulder to my jaw and she pulls my head to the right, till I'm looking at a pair of golden eyes.

' **Oh I have plans for you my sweet little gem, like this for instants'** She leans in close till her eyes are the only thing I see and then moves to my right and brings up a floating pattern of what looked like a clock face.

Looking more closely at it, I could see that there were points on the north, east, south and west; it had twenty-one spaces on it, I could see that three of them had writing in it. Sitting in the center was eye that looked like it was moving.

"So what exactly is that used for?" I ask as I try to pull my head out of her hand.

' **It's so I can keep track on how well you've doing.'** The design disappears and her hand goes as well till I feel both of her hands on my shoulders.

' **You have no idea how long this took me do you?'** I feel her lips against my ear and her hands gripping the shoulder straps of my tank top.

"How would I know, I still don't really know how you exist." I say in an inquisitive tone and I feel her hands tighten around the shoulder straps as she sighs.

' **It hurts that you don't care or know about me, after all… I am you'** I feel a slight wetness behind my ear and I shiver out of fear or arousal. **'Mm… we taste delicious Ruby, but it is a shame that you had to go and hurt my feelings.**

"What are you talking abo…" Before I could finish my sentence, in one swift motion she rips my tank top off, leaving me bear chested. "What the fuck?" I shout as I turn my head slightly, only to end up getting my head push forward, into something black.

' **God, you whine too much. I was planning on not causing you too much pain, but I think you deserve it now.'** She must have moved away briefly before placing her hand just below my shoulder blades in the center.

It wasn't too long before her palm of her hand started to warm up till it burned. I tried scream but whatever my face was pressed into seemed to muffle any sound I'd try to make. I passed out shortly after I started smelling my skin burn.

 **Authors Notes**

I live and so does this story, the only reason this chapter took so long was due to work and the fact that it's coming up christmas so... but I've had fun writing this chapter, a lot more than the others oddly.

What I am interested in is your thoughts on the characters that I've picked to play whom so far and who do you think I've picked to play certain characters.


	12. The rally and some gifted strength

Date: 4/13

A scream tears through me as I sit upright in bed; I grasp at my chest with my left hand and feel the damp cotton of tank top. I let a sigh pass my lips as I bring my right hand down my face. I look towards the window and notice that it's still dark outside.

"What the fuck was that? It felt to dam real to be a dream or a nightmare." I whisper to myself as I raise my right hand and touch the spot where I felt her tongue, finding only dry skin, I flop back onto the bed and wincing immediately.

"Aaah, what the…" As I sit back up, I remember what she showed and started to do to me.

"Oh crap!" I throw the covers off of me and rush over to turn the lights on and then to my makeshift wardrobe and pull it off of the shelving unit, opening it without a care of damaging the box.

After finding my mothers' hand mirror, I fly down the stairs and into the small restroom that the café had and thanking god that there was a decent sized mirror handing above the sink. As I entered the restroom, I place my mirror on the edge of the sink and pull my tank top up and over my head and placing it on the other side of the sink.

Even though I was topless, I was surprised that it was still somewhat warm in the café. I grab my mirror as I turn around and raise it up high enough to see what she did to me.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!" I shout as I look at the detail that is now lying across my back. There were curved diamonds along most of the lines and around the curved outer edge. Red lines faded to black from the centre with a gold looking iris staring straight ahead. Remembering that three of twenty odd boxes were filled in, it didn't take me long to find them.

The first one had a zero near the edge and the words "Le Mat" written near the eye. In-between the two, a jester with a bundle tied to a stick and dog looking creature around his heels sat. The second one I found had a capital "V" at the outer edge and "Le Pape" written. The image was of a larger bearded man holding a staff with two pillars on either side of him. The last one had "VII" at the outer edge and "Le Chariot" opposites it. The image was of a man, holding a staff and wearing a crown, with one arm bandage up, whilst standing behind a podium that had to horses in front of it.

"What the hell? Oh she's gonna get a talking to next time." Reaching around with my free hand, I touch the edge gingerly, hoping that it wouldn't hurt. When no pain came, I let out a big sigh and slump forward slightly.

Turning around to face the mirror, I place the mirror back on the side of the sink, turn the cold tap and splash my face several times. "What the hell is going on with my life?" I put my top back on, grab my mirror and head back upstairs.

Leaving my box on the floor, I place the mirror next to my bag and jackets and grab my phone of the window sill for the time. "4am? Great, I might as well get ready."

* * *

As I was walking towards the school, I felt someone pat my back and Sun pop into my line of sight. "Mornin', Sleep well?" He says in an all too cheery tone with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Not really, woke up at 4am due to reasons that I won't discuss here." I tap my nose in hopes that he gets what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, I get ya bro. You looking forward to being bored?" He asks in a tone that sounds all too familiar.

"Well judging by the way those two there were talking," I point to a couple of male students that were a few paces ahead of Sun and I. "It sounds like it's another way for Taurus to stroke his ego."

A silence falls over us as we make are way to Shujin and I couldn't help but hear the whispers going around. I take a glance at Sun and see him standing still, fists clenched and an angry look on his face.

"Sun?" I ask in a small tone.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT US ALREADY!?" He shouts and I cower slightly before I walk over to him.

"What's the matter Sun?" I place my right hand on his shoulder.

"It's just… it's just that, now that I know what happened, it pisses my off that everyone's being a total ass about it." The hatred was clear as he spoke.

"I understand, just don't listen to them ok and remember, we're got a mission to complete." I remove my hand and smile at him.

A fierce look overcomes him as he brings his right hand up in front of his chest and clenches it. "Your right Ruby. Let's get that bastard!" I smile as I watch him walk off towards the school and up the steps.

When I enter Shujin myself, I was greeted by the sounds of students gossiping about me, Sun, Belladonna-san and Taurus. I manage to ignore them as I head for my classroom. The one good thing about being treated like a criminal, is that everyone was avoiding me, so getting to 2-D was easy. When I walked into the room, I was greeted by Ms. Toyoguchi, who was seated behind one of the desks on the front row.

"Oh! Toyoguchi-sensei," I bow slightly and straighten. "Good morning, I was expecting an empty room." I bashfully say as I start to walk to my desk.

At the sound of my voice, she stands; pushing the chair back as some papers falls to the ground and then turns to look at me. "Oh it's you Rose-chan," She clasps a hand over her heart. "I thought it was Ms. Branwen for a second." She moves her hand back and then she goes to pick the papers that fell up.

"What do you want Rose-chan? Todays the Volleyball Rally, so all lessons are cancelled." Toyoguchi-sensei mumbled something as she grabs the last page up of the floor and places it on the desk.

"Yeah I know about the rally today, most of the school is talking about it." I say with annoyance. "I came here because I can get some pace before the day begins."

She looks at me with pity before sitting back down and speaking in a tired tone. "Well… just be quiet ok?"

"Sure." I say as I pull my phone out of my blazer and start to play a game.

* * *

I was extremely nervous when I was changing into my gym clothes. Granted I had prepared somewhat, my sports bra did cover some of the tattoo, but seeing as I had yet to get my own gym clothes, it meant that I would have to borrow some from the school.

After finding a pair that fit me, it didn't take to long for Sun to find me and drag me over to a corner of the gymnasium, explaining that we wouldn't be bothered too much. It didn't take too long before the gymnasium started to fill up with students and the odd teacher. Most of the students took the folding chairs that where for seating and the rest of them took to sitting against the two empty walls, apart from near us.

It didn't take too long for Taurus and his cronies show up in high spirits with the school team following behind, with a miserable look on them all. The match started shortly after Taurus gave a small speech. Watching the game was hard to say the least, it was more of a white wash than anything else as Taurus' team were literally flooring most of the students.

It became boring to watch after Arc-san fell to floor for 6th time and I forgot that I was sitting next Sun till he spoke up. "Still sticks out… She hasn't changed a bit." I look at him to see him looking at Belladonna-san, who was sitting on one the folding chairs with her left hand twiddling the ends of her left pigtail and a sad look on her face.

I hear a yawn from Sun as he stretches slightly. "Pretty boring right?" He asks as he places his chin into his right and closes his eye.

"Yeah, you're right." I say as I look at Sun, then at Belladonna-san. _'What were those two? Friends? Girlfriend and Boyfriend?'_

I look back to the court in time to see Taurus spikes the ball right at Arc-san' face, the kid collapsing to the ground, hard. There were gasps and then silence over took the gym before Taurus ducks under the net and jogs over to him.

"Hey, are you all right!?" He asks in what sounded like a concerned tone as he shakes Arc-san slightly. Getting no response from him, Taurus looks around at everyone.

"You two! Take him to the nurse's office!" He points at me and Sun and all eyes land on us as well.

We look at each other for a few seconds before we get up and walk other too were Taurus and Arc-sans' unconscious body was. Lifting him and putting his right arm over around my shoulders was easier than I thought, especially seeing as I got to him first. I was glad when Sun got the other side and it didn't take us long to be out of the gymnasium and heading towards the nurse's office.

"Why did he pick us to do this?" Sun asks in displeased tone.

"Well… he does hate you and me for some reason. Plus it was boring." I say with too much joy.

"He hates you cause of your record bro, but I glad we're out of there. That asshole's actin' like a king here too. And the way he acted like was worried about Arc? What an abusive d-bag!" Malice was clear in voice as we moved Arc-san towards the nurse's office.

"Should we really be talking about ' _that_ ' stuff when we're carrying someone?" I ask pulling Arc-san up a bit more.

"I guess you're right. Let's drop him off then and then we can talk about our plan." Sun starts move a bit fast as he finishes speaking. "The rally won't be over before we get back."

As we continue on, I hear the bell ring, signalling the end of the first match and thought pops into my head. _'Time to find out how he's so good at Gun About!'_ "Right, how the hell were you that good yesterday? Bullshit that it was first time playing!" I ask and all I get back is laughter.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that. There's an arcade in Akihabara that me and some of the track team use to go to." He spoke in a humorous tone as neared the office that needed. "Let's head to the courtyard after this, this guy is heavy."

* * *

After leaving Arc-san at the nurse's office, we walked towards the courtyard with eyes following us as we walked. It didn't take us long to get there, seeing as people were giving us a wide birth. When we get there, Sun walks straight up to a vending machine, gets a Mad Bull and nearly drains it one as I lean against the wall.

"Now that we're clear, we can finally start looking for those guys we saw yesterday. All of should be here today." He downs the rest and crushes the can with ease and spoke with hatred. We'll find someone who will spill about your physical abuse Taurus'. Just you wait asshole."

"Great! One problem though. I didn't really get a good look at the guys getting tortured, so…" I say as I scratch my cheek before I push myself of the wall.

I hear him sigh as he throws the crushed can into a nearby trash can. "Fine, follow me then." I follow him as he walks off towards the main campus. "The first one I want to talk to is a guy from Class D, so let's start there. He's in your class, so I'll let you do the talking."

"Great, let's hope that we don't have any issues because people have been avoiding me lately." I say as we start to climb the stairs to the second floor.

The first thing I hear when we arrive at the second floor was more rumours about me. I manage to ignore them as we walked to my class room… but someone spoke, loudly.

" _I heard that her and her mother are the town sluts back in Inaba."_

I stop walking and I feel Sun walk into the back of me. I hear him say something but everything fell on deaf ears as I turn around and lock on to a curly black-haired, brown-eyed girl. _**"Did SHE just call our mom a slut?"**_ I hear that voice say and before I knew what I was doing, I was walking up to her.

As I was walking towards her, I could see the fear in her eyes and the look on her and her friends faces where of dread. When I got just inside of arm's length, I reach out and grab her collars and lift and push her up against the nearby wall. I could hear gasps from everyone around as I did and I could feel something new run though me as I lift her higher.

"I do not care what you call me! But I will not and I repeat, will not have some skank talk about my mom like that! Do I make myself clear?" I say through gritted teeth just loud enough for her and the girls nearby to hear.

I turn my head to the left as I feel a hand on my shoulder to see Sun there with a look of shock and concern on his face. I look back at the girl I had up against the wall and the look of fear and the tracks off tears on her face brings reality down on me. I put the brown-eyed girl down and we both slump to the floor as fresh tears fall down our face.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came me." I say though sobs and I hear her say sorry in return. We lean closer together and hug as more sobs leave us.

After a few moments we both stopped crying and moved apart, I take my glasses off and start to whip my eyes with the end of my sleeve when I hear a gasp from the brown-haired girl in front of me.

"Your eyes are prettier than I thought they were." I stare at her before I feel warmth on my face before I stammer a reply.

"Th… Thank you. I really like your hair; I've always wished I could do that whole curly hair thing." I say as I twirl my right index finger in a circle and put my glasses back on.

Her whole face lit up before she spoke. "Oh. My. God! I could totes see you with curly hair," She reaches up with her left hand, past my head and starts to play with my hair. "and you've got great hair to do it with as well."

I feel my face go warmer as her hand brushes up against my cheek. "Thank you, I always struggle with doing anything to my hair, so any help I would love."

"I would love to and I'm sure my friends would help to right?" She asks as she looks to the three other girls standing near to us, each of them sporting a look of astoundment.

"Right, Girls?" She asks again but with more anger in her voice.

"Yes Gwen." The three say in unison.

"Thank you girls." The girl now known as Gwen says as she stands and pulls me up as well. "I'm Gwen, Gwen Darcy. To my right with the indigo hair is Nebula Violette. On my left with the dark blonde hair is Dew Gayl and next to her with the brick-red hair is Octavia Ember. We're all in class 2-A." They all wave slightly as their name gets called out.

I wave back to them before I spoke. "I take it that I don't need to introduce myself?" I ask and they shook their heads. "Thought so, again I'm so sorry Gwen, I… I really don't know what cam…"

Before I could continue, she interrupts me. "No…" She brushes a lock of hair behind her right ear. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have said that out aloud, I remember reading it online the other day."

"Don't worry about it Gwen, most, if not all of them are false. I'm hoping that they'll go away eventually. Shall we exchange numbers and chat ID's then beautiful?" I wink and smile at Gwen and a nice shade of red appears on her cheeks as they all pull their cell phones.

After we had everything was sorted, I hear Sun speak up from behind me. "Is there no one that you won't flirt with?"

I turn my head to the left, towards Sun. "What can I say, when there are four beautiful girls in front of me, I just can't help myself." I look back at the four and wink again, noticing that all of them blushing.

"It was nice meeting you girls; we'll have to do something together sometime." I bow slightly, turn and push Sun towards the stairs.

"Hey! Stop pushing! We're goin' the wrong way." His protests fall on deaf ears again as I keep pushing him.

"I need to talk to you ok, so shut up." I annoyingly say as we reach the stairs.

* * *

As I push him through the door to the roof, I tell him to sit in one the chairs and when he did, he finally speaks up. "So what's this all about then?"

I take a moment to check the stairwell and close the door. "I've been meaning to tell you something." I turn and move towards Sun. "Shortly after I got my Persona, a voice spoke to me."

"Yeah, my persona spoke to me as well, so I don't know why we're havin' this." Sun spoke in a matter of fact tone as I stopped just in front of him.

I sigh and take my glasses off to rub my eyes slightly and then I look back at Sun. "It wasn't Arsene… it was my voice, but she sounded different, like a more girlier and crazier version of my. I was hoping that it was going to be a onetime thing, but she spoke to me again when Zwei told us that he had a persona."

When I get no response from Sun, I put my glasses back on and continue. "When she spoke again, she said she wanted to… taste it." A shiver runs through me at the thought of her voice. "And last night I awoke to find myself trapped by he and shortly after speaking to her, she showed me a design, which lead to me waking up earlier then I should have." I slump forward a bit but straighten as I steady my nervous.

' _You can do this Ruby; you're only showing your back, nothing more.'_ I look at Sun before speaking. "Don't freak out ok Sun, but she branded me with that design..." I bitterly say as I hang my head in shame.

I hear Sun laugh like I was joking and when I laugh back, he goes silent. "Oh… you weren't kidding were you?" I nod my head slowly.

I look up to see Sun in front of me and wince when I feel a hand land on shoulder. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He removes his hand and I slowly rub the spot on my back that he caught.

"No, it's not your fault. Her brand is on my back." I say as I stop rubbing and I take my PE jacket off. "I want to get a second opinion on it, so can you have a look at it please?" I don't let him answer as I turn around lift the white tank top and my bra up just enough so that my back is exposed.

"Holy Shit… look at that thing… so what's this thing meant to do then?" He asks as I feel a finger poke my back.

"It's meant to track how well my power is coming alone, whatever that means." I say shuddering slightly as the cool air blows by.

"Le Mat, Le Pape and Le Chariot… what do they mean?" I hear him ask in an inquisitive tone.

"Not a clue. I haven't looked into them yet. Take a photo of it for me please Sun." I ask and hear the sound of a camera shortly after.

"Done… I wonder what the other you wants with you?" He asks inquisitively.

"She wants power and apparently I'm the one she wants it from." I let go of my clothing, making sure that everything was right before I turn back around.

"Look… I think you should carry on this investigation, as I don't really want another scene like what happened with Gwen." I grimly say as I recall what happened to not long ago.

"But I…" I sigh leaves him. "Fair enough… after what happened; rumours are goin to fly around here."

"Thank you Sun, I just need some time to think." I walk past him and sit down on one of the chairs.

"No probs, I'll let you know what I find." I waves and then disappears through the door.

It didn't take long till the noise of school and the rally to make itself known as I sat there. I let my eyes close and I think her. _'Why did you have to do that?'_

In a clam tone she spoke. _**"I did that because I know how much you idolize our mother, so I weren't going to let some cute girl disrespect her like that."**_ I felt her lips next to my left ear and her hands on my shoulder.

' _But you still didn't have to do that; you're making my life harder than it already is.'_ I raise my voice at her.

" _ **I was doing you a favour babe. Now they'll leave you alone."**_ She says in the same tone.

' _Leave me alone? They won't do that; I'm surprised that I haven't been called to the principals' office.'_ I say to her in hope that she understands.

" _ **Oh! Do you like the design I gave you? And I do like what you called it."**_ I feel a weight in lap, her arms around my neck and her lips close to mine and spoke in a sultry tone. _**"I do have other ways of branding you."**_

At that, I open my eyes, stand up and move away from her and the chair. _"_ One branding from you is more than enough thank you!"

" _ **Aww, that's a shame, I'm sure that I could make you sing our name."**_ She whispers into my right ear in the same tone as she presses up against me. _**"And I'm sure Weiss would sound beautiful as well."**_

I move away and turn towards where she would be and raise my voice at her again. "You leave her out of this."

" _ **Oh I see now. You want her all to yourself, well tough; I'm going enjoy her all by myself when I take you."**_ She angrily tells me.

"Just leave me alone will ya!" I Shout at her and when silence greats me, I sigh in relief.

"I only wanted to talk to you for a sec…?" I hear someone say who wasn't Sun or Gwen. Turning to face the door, I see Belladonna-san standing there, still wearing the PE uniform.

"What do you want?" I asked her in a curt tone as I straighten up.

"It'll be quick. Okay?" She asked in an annoyed tone. I nod.

"So what's with you?" She asks with stern amber eyes locked to me and I raise an eyebrow. "Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all… then there are those weird rumours about you too."

I lean to the left to look past her when I hear the door to the roof open to see Sun standing there with a look of anger. "Whaddya want with her?"

I watch Belladonna-san turn around. "Right back at you, you're not even in our class."

"What? Can't he have female friends now?" I say in annoyance and getting no response from either of them.

A sigh left her. "What're you planning on doing to Mr. Taurus?"

A look of surprise appears on Sun face before turning back to one of anger. "Oh! I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Taurus after all."

"This has nothing to do with you, Wukong!" She raises her voice when she says his name.

"If you found out what he's been doing behind your back, you'd dump him right away." I go wide at that and hope that he doesn't mention the castle or Personas.

I watch Belladonna-san take a step back and speak in a confused tone. "Behind my back…? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sun must have seen the panicked look on my face before he spoke as his whole demeanour changed. "Bah… you wouldn't get it."

Belladonna-sans black bushy pigtails whip around her as she shakes her head before she speaks. "Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one's gonna help you."

Her head dips a little and her tone changes to one of sorrow as she walks to the roof door. "I'm warning you, just in case. That's all." Then she disappears through the door leaving me and Sun alone.

There was a moment of silences between us as we hear Belladonna-san loudly talk to herself as she walks down into the school proper before Sun speaks up. "Why's she gotta be so aggressive all the time?"

"She got a stick up her ass or something?" I asked in the cockiest way possible which earns a chuckle from Sun.

"Would you believe me if I told you that she was different back in middle school." He kicks the ground before a serious look falls over him. "But that's not what I'm here for; I manage to get a name of someone who might tell us something."

"Who is it then?" I cock an eyebrow.

"It's Arc, apparently he knows a lot 'bout the "special" coaching, so I thought it would be best to tag-team him." He spoke with slight enthusiasm.

"Well that would explain the bruises and bandages I always see on the boy." I think out loud before I focus on Sun. "Sure, let's get some information. Where will he be at this time?" I ask and head for the roof door.

* * *

Standing at the entrance to the school was getting boring after half an hour, especially with what student that where leaving for the day, looking at us.

"You sure he hasn't gone home already?" I ask looking at one of the posters on a board.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I hear some noises from his phone before a "Game Over" sound is heard. "Damn it..." I hear some shuffling noise till I feel his eyes on me. "I last saw him heading to the locker room before I came to find you so…"

"So… he could have gone home during that time." I say after giving up on trying to understand what was on the board. As I turn and face Sun, I see Arc-san walk through the door that was to the right of bread shop.

"Hey, there he his." I look over at Arc-san and I see Sun do the same. "So, how do you…" Before I could finish, Sun calls out.

"Hey, Arc. Got a second?" A look of terror appears on Arc-sans' face when Sun calls for him and I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"What do you two want?" He spoke in a meek tone.

"C'mon man, we just wanna chat." Sun spoke like Dojima-san did shortly after Nanako-chan declared that we were friends. "Taurus's been "coaching" you, huh? You sure it's not just physical abuse?"

"Certainly not!" He looked away as he spoke.

"We were the ones who had to carry you to the nurse's office after that spike to the face." I watch as Sun crosses his arms and leans to one side.

"That was… that was just because I'm not good at the sport…" Sadness washes over Arc's face as he spoke.

"…Still, that doesn't explain all the other bruises you've got?" There was some sympathy in Sun tone.

"They're from practice!" A fierce look replaces the sadness as Arc straightens up.

"I thought I could hear your whines Arc, what's going on here?" The three of us turn to see Taurus walking towards us with a shit-eating grin.

"Isn't it time for practice Arc?" Taurus spoke to him like he was nothing.

"I'm… I'm not feeling well today…" Arc spoke and looked exhausted and being slumped forwards just added to the fact.

"Then maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice." You could hear the smugness in Taurus's voice as he spoke.

I see Sun turn to face Taurus and before he moved, I spoke up. "Don't Sun."

The look Taurus gives me and Sun makes wish we could have dealt with sooner. "You should listen to her Wukong. You might actually learn something." As Taurus looks back at Arc, I hear Sun grumble something. "Well, Arc? Are you coming to practice or not?"

"…I'll go." Looking at Arc as he spoke, it was clear that he had long since given up.

"As for you," I turn my head back to see Taurus and Sun standing toe to toe. "any more trouble from either of you and you'll both be gone from this school for sure." He spoke with pure malice before turning around and talking a couple of steps away from us.

"Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here." As he leaves, Sun turns to face me.

"I hate that asshole…" Hatred was clear in Sun's voice.

"There's no point." I hear Arc say in a lifeless tone

"Huh!" Sun and I say at the same time, as we turn to face him.

"Proving that he's physically abusing us… is meaningless. Everybody knows… The principal, our parents… They all know, and they all keep quiet about it." Arc said in the same lifeless tone.

"You've got to be joking right…right?" I ask and chuckle a bit, but when no one laughs, I stop and realize that he's being serious.

A panicked look over comes Arc as he runs of toward the practice building leaving me and Sun alone. "Soo… do you want a drink?" I ask Sun in hope of trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

After sliding a can of Dr. Salt NEO across the table in the courtyard to Sun, I crack open my can of 1UP before speaking. "I still can't get over the fact that everyone knows about it."

I watch as Sun does the same to his can and drains about half of it before replying. "It doesn't make sense, why ain't anybody speaking up about it!?"

"Because Taurus is an Olympian gold medallist in volleyball who made the volleyball team famous." I say after drinking some 1UP.

Drinking the rest of his can, he crushes it in his hand as he speaks. "Still, that doesn't give him the right to do whatever he wants!"

Before I could speak, a family boyish voice speaks up. "I finally found you…"

 **Authors Notes**

I was hoping to get this chapter out before today, but having two birthdays just after Christmas and New Year, doesn't leave that much time to do a lot.

But I do hope that everyone had a good Christmas and New Year, I got Assassin's Creed Odyssey for Christmas and it's the main game I'm currently playing (about 20 hours in and I still haven't exploded most of the map).

And to top it off, I've got Red Dead Redemption 2 for my birthday to play through as well, so no shortage of games to play here.

Enjoy my friends.


	13. At Days End

Date: Unknown

"Do you expect me to believe…"

"…that I've been branded by voice in head?" I spoke loud enough to stop her in her tracks. "In all honestly Prosecutor Schnee, most of them didn't when I first told them."

Standing up, I hear the scraping of the metal chair as it gets pushed back.

"What are you doing?" She asks as stern blue eyes watch my every movement.

"I plan on showing it to up." I wince as I remove my school blazer and my slightly damp red shirt, leaving me in my equally as damp, red plunge bra. Standing there in the interrogation room, I feel her eyes rack over my body. I notice her clench her jaw and know what she's looking.

I was glad that the months had kind to me as the abs that I have were somewhat decent, but nowhere near the level Sun has. The only thing I could remember on how I got here (apart from being gun butted twice), was by being dragged out, but judging from the bruises and the pain in my chest, they must of had fun beating me up.

"See something you like?" I ask with a smirk and when see looks up, soft blue eyes great me, but her voice never changed.

"I've seen police us brute force before… but never to this extent. And while I've seen my fair share of topless people, please hurry up."

"Sorry, but the last time I was like this, a certain white haired girl couldn't keep her hands off of me." I say knowing that she never really approved of our relationship.

"Look Ruby… I may never approve of your relationship with her, but leave my sister out of that." Soft blue turn to ice as she spoke.

Placing my blazer and shirt on the table, I turn around and hearing her gasp at the sight of it wouldn't be the first time. "Don't worry about the scars Prosecutor, I got them when we were fighting some strong shadows one time, I'll get to that later on."

After getting silences from her, I turn and put my uniform back on and sit back down. "So… where was I?"

* * *

Date: 4/13

Looking around in hopes of finding out who said that and after finding nothing, I look back at Sun.

"Did you hear that?" He asks and I nod in return.

"I'm glad you did, I don't think I could cope with another voice." I wipe my brow with my sleeve.

Me and Sun step back when the most adorable black haired Welsh Corgi with a red collar on, ups onto the table, turn around and sit down with angry dark grey eyes looking at us. "Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you."

"Wait… is that you Zwei?" Sun spoke with shock.

Zwei shakes his head a little before speaking with annoyance. "How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!"

"Why is that dog talking!?" I hear Sun say as I continue to focus on the cutest Corgi in front of me.

"I am NOT a dog! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you two."

"Wait… how did you even get here? Does that mean you can us a phone too?" Sun asks as I taking a step closer to Zwei.

"You don't need one when you're at my level." Zwei said with smugness and I hear him mumble something about getting lost.

"That aside, why can you talk!? You're a dog." I hear Sun say in annoyance.

"How should I know?" Zwei says as he scratches his head with a paw.

"You hearin' this too?" I look at Sun after he spoke and smirk graces my lips.

"Woof." And all I got was silences till Sun spoke up in a serious tone a few minutes later.

"This is no time to be jokin' around Ruby."

"You guys are having a rough time of this it seems, but I have to agree blonde here. You mentioned something about witnesses?" Zwei said looking at the both of us.

"Yeah, Sun had the idea of getting evidence about Taurus' physical abuse from one of the other students, but it turns out that the principal and the parents know about it all." I say as I rub the back of my neck slightly before lowering my arm.

"Hay! It was good plan; it just… didn't work out the way I hoped." Sun spoke with a bashful look.

Like a lighting blot, an idea hits me. "The king! Let's punish the king."

"What do you mean about "punish him", you remember what happen' the last time, right?" Sun asks and I rub my cheek in remembrance.

"You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Taurus." Zwei then looks at me before speaking again. "You were pretty close just a moment ago. You'll need to attack his castle."

"What do you mean?" Sun asked while scratching the side of his head.

"Taurus views this school as his castle. He doesn't realize what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Taurus." Zwei spoke in calmly manner.

"So what'll happen?" Sun ask crossing his arms.

"A Palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. So, if that castle were no more…" Zwei left his sentence open in hopes that one of us gets it, which I do.

"Then his desires would go too." A happy look appears on Zweis' cute little dog face as he looks at me.

"Precisely! You sure pick things up fast!" Zwei says and I rub my neck again.

"For real!? We do that and he'll turn good?" Sun shouts and I wince when I remember that we are outside.

I tune out of our conversation and look around in hopes that no one is looking this way and when I think no one is watching, I tune back in and catch the end of Suns' sentence. "… gettin' back at him?"

"Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the own to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappears, the crimes they committed remain. Taurus will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!" Zwei spoke in an odd gleeful tone.

"That's possible!?" Sun shouts again and it was Zwei who beat in speaking up.

"Yes… but it seems like you've still coming to grips with all this, so I'm going to give you some time to come to grips with everything and it would be best if we spoke in a more privet location."

"The roof is probably the best place for this topic of conversation." I say putting my index finger to my chin in thought.

"Right!" Zwei says before he stands and scampers off.

Looking over to Sun, I see him still standing there, with a look of utter confusion all over him. Removing what space there was between us, I place my left hand onto his shoulder. "Let's get some rest Sun, it's been a long day and let's hear what Zwei knows about palaces before you go and do something stupid, ok?"

He looks me in the eyes, sighs and in a warn-out tone, he spoke. "Yeah… you're right. It's been one hell of an afternoon, heh?"

"Yeah," I moved my hand and scratched the back of my head. "It has been. Let's go." I said leaving the courtyard with Sun in tow.

* * *

By the time I got back to LeBlanc, the sun was casting a nice orangey red over the sky and as I opened the door and walked in, the smell of coffee and curry flooded me. As soon as my eyes finished adjusting to the shift of light, I notice that the café was empty apart from James sitting at the bar with the newspaper in hand with the TV playing but with no sound.

At my commotion at the door, he looks up at me and then back to his paper.

"Good evening James, how was day?" I ask in hope that we could at least bond.

"Evening," I watch as he places the newspaper on the bar and stands. "all the better now that I can head home."

Placing my school bag on the table near the entrance, I slump into the bench seats facing inwards and I feel my body sink into the leather chair as James walks into the kitchen, it didn't take long till James came out wearing his white jacket and trilby.

"Did you flip the sign outside?" James asks as he adjusts his hat and when I shake my side to side, he sighs and walks towards the door.

When I hear the door open, I feel his eyes on me and the April night air rush in. "Goodnight Ruby." I hear James say and then the door shutting and locking me in. It wasn't too long till the only noise in the building was whatever James had left going in the kitchen.

After getting my phone and seeing no messages from anyone, I grab my bag and move closer to the TV and after dropping them off on a table, I head into the kitchen in hopes that James might have been kind enough to me and got me some other food.

Finding and making some instant ramen, I turn the TV up slightly and let the news play as I sit down at the booth were I left my bag, that's when I notice my phone blinking with Suns' stupid cheesy grin showing. Setting my blow of ramen down, I swipe to answer the call and press the speaker icon.

"God, about time you answered." Sun says as I pick up and break my chopsticks apart.

"Sorry, I was getting some food Sun, so I didn't notice." I say just as I picked up some noodles and start to eat them. "So what do you want Sun?"

"I was going to say that one of Taurus' followers doesn't give one shit about what's happening before Zwei showed up." I hear Sun and then some sports noise.

"Who are you talking about? Most of the student body look up to him." I say grabbing more noodles with my chopsticks and eating them.

"I'm taking 'bout Blake Belladonna… the pigtailed cat faunus in your class." I hear him sigh and I sit up more in the booth-seat when he mentions her name.

"Oh her! What is her thing with Taurus?" I ask glancing at the TV and seeing the second detective princess Emerald Sustrai appear on some talk show.

"I don't know dude! That's the most she's talked to me in a long time." I hear him chuckle before he speaks again. "Ugh! What a load bull, we can't let it carry on like this."

"Like I said Sun, let's go after the King, after we hear what Zwei has to say." I say before eating some chicken and noodles.

"I still can't believe that that dog is Zwei." Sun says and then some more noises from the TV his side.

"I know it's hard to believe how cute he his." I say as I remember the adorable the corgi is.

"Sheesh, it's like you never had a pet before Ruby." I hear him laugh and I smile in response.

"I never had a pet Sun, my dad wouldn't allow it, especially when my mom became pregnant and I never really ask again after that." I say, resting my chopsticks in the half-eaten bowl of chicken ramen. "Though there was a pretty friendly fox that lived around the local shrine back in Inada."

"Wait, hold on… a fox? You know how deadly they can be." Sun said in a shocked tone.

"Yes I know Sun, but apparently this fox has never harmed anyone since it's been living there, plus she had a cute looking red apron with hearts on." I say before I brink some of the broth.

"You're a strange one Ruby." I hear him chuckle again.

"Yeah, I use to get that a lot back home, it's how I got my scar and my last girlfriend." I say remembering that day with more fondness than pain.

"You're goin' to have to tell that story another time Ruby; I think my dinner is ready. Speak to you tomorrow. Goodnight." I hear him shout to his mom that he would be down soon.

"Goodnight Sun, enjoy." I say before he ends the call and I'm left alone in the café.

Finishing my ramen off and disposing of the container, I grab my bag and phone and head to bed and hope that I don't wake up somewhere else.

 **Authors Notes**

A shorter chapter this time, but it's hard to believe that this story is already a year old. I want to thank everyone who reads this story and has come back with every chapter, I appreciate, I really do.

So I thought I'll give you a riddle in honour of this anniversary.

What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?

I look forward to many more years.


	14. Choices and Consequences

Date: 4/14 Thursday

As I was climbing the stairs to the third floor, my only goal for this break was the student council room, the amount of conversations about me had died down, even after yesterday's outburst but I was still glad. I could feel some eyes on me as I stopped outside the room I needed.

' _God I hope Weiss is in there, I really don't want to talk to someone else on council team.'_ Taking a deep breath I knock on the door and hear a muffled "Enter." from within.

Adjusting my bag on my shoulder, I open the door and I was happy to see the white haired beauty that was Weiss Schnee sitting there behind a desk with a small stack of paper near her and a pen in her left hand. Standing there in the doorway, I couldn't help but look at her and take in her look. Her beautiful white ponytail still sat to the side with short bangs framing her baby blue eyes. Traveling slightly down, I notice that she was wearing a form fitting black halter vest over a long sleeve turtleneck that had an emblem pined to the collar.

When I hear a cough from her, I realize that I was staring and step into the room, closing the door behind me. "So what can I help you with Rose-san?" She asks as I take another deep breath.

"Good afternoon Senpai, I wanted to ask you if there isn't a bigger school that I could have?" I ask, hoping that it would big enough to fit Zwei in it plus my school equipment.

"A… bigger bag? Why would you need a bigger school bag?" She raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Well," I rub the back of my neck. "I wanted one so that I can store more books for studying." I say, hoping that she would buy the partial lie.

When her face lights up, I know it worked. "I'm happy to see you take your studying so seriously." She says as she gets up and moves over to a door near the back right of the room and disappears inside. With some time to myself, I take the time to look around.

Noticing the big whiteboard on wheels, after taking a closer look, I notice that most of board was all about the budget for various school clubs, the only one that I couldn't see on there was the sports clubs. _'I would have thought that the sports club would be on here as well, unless he has control over that.'_

Hearing the door open and I close, I turn to see Weiss standing there, with a largish backpack in her heads with the school logo sitting proudly on the main flap of the backpack. "Normally, one would have to fill out several bits of paper work to get one of these, but these haven't been in use since I've been here." She walks around the table and towards me with a warm smile. "But seeing as this is for the pursuit of knowledge, I think I can overlook some paper work this time."

' _Let's hope that Zwei can fit in there.'_ "Thank you Schnee-senpai, I'm sure this will be big enough for everything." Taking the backpack form Weiss, I walk over to the table (whilst making sure that I didn't disturb anything) and put down both bags and start to move everything from one to the other.

Hearing heels clicking by me and then the chair moving out, then back in, is when I hear Weiss speak up. "I've been thing about your tutoring Rose-san." She says and I look up to meet her gaze.

"Oh yeah… Sun interrupted us before we could set a date." I say smiling at her and picking up the note book James gave me and putting it and a pen in the inside pocket of my school blazer.

When she nods her head, she picks her pen up and carries on with her paper work. "I was thinking that it would be best if we started as soon as possible." She looks up at me with warm eyes before grabbing a couple more documents from the small pile to her right before carrying on. "Wouldn't you agree Rose-san?"

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more Senpai, but I've got plans after school, so how does tomorrow sound?" I ask and hope that she doesn't ask about my plans.

"Well, how about now then? I've got some spare time and I know that you've got time before lessons resume." She says

Putting the last book I have into the backpack, I look back at Weiss. "…Sure, but what about all of those?" I say pointing towards the small stack of paper near her.

"Don't worry about those; they're from the clubs about their budgets and I'm sorry to say that the News club will be having its budget cut." She says looking at the stack of paper and then back to me.

Placing both the bags on the floor, I pull the chair opposite her and sit down. "Why is it that?"

"There's only one member. She tries her best and the information that she gathered is quite impressive." She says and I raise an eyebrow. _'I need to tell Sun about this.'_

From out of nowhere she has a couple of thick looking books out and places them on the table and with a fire in her eyes, she looks back at me. "So where do we start?"

* * *

I was somewhat glad the day was over, after the intense half hour tutoring, the rest of the day couldn't have come sooner. It was a shame that I had planned on meeting up with Sun to hear what Zwei had left to say. As I was adjusting both straps of the backpack, I failed to see that someone had just entered from the courtyard.

"Oh! Sorry." She says as I realize that I almost knocked someone over. It's only when she look at me is when I get a good look at her.

Sporting the standard Shujin girls' uniform, minus the jacket. She had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail that curled at the end that was held together by a pink hairband. Noticing the darker spots under her dull grey-blue eyes and on her arms and legs turn to match her light tan skin tone. _'What a cute chameleon.'_

"No, I'm sorry; I should've been watching wear I was going." I flash a warm smile at her.

"Hmm, you don't look familiar. You must be that transfer student from Class D?" I nod in response and she grips her right arm. "I'm… I'm sorry about all the rumours going around. Please don't let the get to you." I didn't expect her, a stranger at that time, to speak to me with warmth.

"I've dealt with rumours before." I say with probably too much cockiness, which earns me a small, cute chuckle from the chameleon.

"My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks…" She looks past me before locking eyes with me. "Ah sorry, I didn't mean to loose myself… I can see why Sun likes you so much."

"You know Sun?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at her.

A sad look appears in her eyes before vanishing. "We were… friends once…. Anyway, I have to go, I'll see you around." She walks of before I could say anything. _'Bye.'_

* * *

Arriving at the alcove, I saw Sun pacing in front of the vending machines, lost in thought, so lost in fact, that he didn't hear the thud of my boots till I was right in front of him.

"Woah...! Sorry Ruby, I didn't see you there." He leans against one of the machines and shortly after a low repeated tone is heard from it.

Placing the backpack on the concrete table, I take a seat on the edge. "What's eating you Sun? Is it what Zwei might have to say?"

"No, it's not that… If we are able to pull what Zwei said off, then we could become famous." He looks at me like it's the most obviously thig in the world.

"You can't be serious. If we do somehow pull it off, you want to tell everyone we did it?" I ask in sharp tone.

"Well… yeah, who else is gonna take credit for it?" He asks with a straight face, moving away from the vending machine and before I could respond, Zwei jumps up on to the table.

"Finally, I was wondering when you two were going to show up." I turn slightly to face Zwei and pet his head.

"What do ya mean 'finally show up.' I've been here for about twenty minutes. Where the hell were you?" I hear anger in Suns voice.

"What! I didn't see you at all." Zwei says shaking his head and my hand off him.

I sigh, knowing where this is probably going to end up; I raise my voice at them both. "WILL YOU two shut the hell up! Do you everyone to know that there is an adorable corgi here?"

When they don't reply, I knew that my point had gotten across. "Hop in the bag Zwei so we get going?"

Opening up the backpack, I gesture for him to hop in. "Wait! You want me to get in that? Couldn't you have gotten something better that?" Zwei asks and I sigh as I stand up.

"Oh! I'm sorry your Highness. Would you have preferred me to get you a velvet cushion and carry you through the school?" I say in a sarcastic and weary tone as I slump into one of the chairs, closing my eyes and I start to rub my temples.

A couple of minutes must have gone by before I hear Sun speak up. "Your jokes are still shit Ruby… but is everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, after everything that has happened today… a headache was expectable." I say whilst not looking at them. "I hope you don't have much left to say Zwei."

"That depends on if blondie has any questions." I smile as hear Sun start to protest about not being that stupid. During their argument, I start to hear the tell-tale sound of heels walking this way.

"I've seen your scores Wukong-san, you can do better." I hear Weiss say as I open my eyes and see her round the corner.

"Hey! No fair Ice Queen." Sun says turning around to see Weiss standing there, looking start at Zwei. _'Oh shit!'_

"Why… why is there a corgi standing on the table?" She asks as I look over at Sun to see him looking at me. _'We're fucked.'_

"Err… we can explain Schnee-senpai." I say as she was slowly moving towards Zwei, who only tilts his head and sits down without a word spoken.

"Please explain… why… the most… cutest little doggie is here." She says before she descends into baby talk and starts to fuss Zwei till he is on his back.

As Weiss continued on speaking, I look over to him and mouth. 'What the hell is going on?' And all I get back from him is a shrug of his shoulders. Looking back at Weiss and Zwei, a childlike look appears over Weiss as she starts to scratch Zweis' belly and I start to feel a warm feeling thought-out myself.

Standing up and move closer towards the trio, I stop just short of Weiss. "Umm… Snow Princess?"

Whether it was because of what I said or because she finally realized what she was doing in front of us but she straightens up and turns a lovely shade red and turns towards me. "Umm… well… yes… well I heard what happened yesterday with Darcy-san and everyone apart from her are saying that you threaten her."

I sigh as I turn my head away from Weiss. "And what did Gwen say?" _'I hope she hadn't fucked me over.'_

"She said that it the whole "thing," was a misunderstanding that she caused" Weiss says and I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I holding. "so I wanted to hear your side before I make the decision to report this to Principal Lionheart."

Looking back at Weiss, I recount my side of the incident, minus the real reason why we were there. "Your story does match what Darcy-san said, so I don't think there is a reason to tell the Principal about it." She lets a small smile appear before she resumes her normal facial expression. "Have a good afternoon you two."

With that, she turns and walks away and as my eyes linger on corner where she disappeared, I hear Sun speak up. "Dude, for a moment there I thought we were screwed."

"What? You didn't think I could charm our way out?" I ask as I never take my eyes off of the entrance.

"Well I like her." I hear Zwei say and I turn to look at him, sitting there with smile.

"Me too boy, me too." I say turning to pat Zwei on the head. "Right, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

By the time we made it to the roof, I was happy to be able to put the backpack down. Who knew that carrying a corgi plus school equipment would be so heavy, it was something that I didn't account for. But with the bag on the ground and Zwei out and sitting on one of the tables, Sun takes a seat and puts his feet up on the tables as I lean up against the ventilation duct.

"So where was I?" Zwei asks scratching his ear.

"If I remember, you told us that Taurus will confess his own crimes when his castle goes." I say, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah, when the Palace no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well. So not only will we be able to take Taurus down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement." A pleased look appears on Zwei face.

"That's amazing! You are one incredible dog!" Sun says as he starts to rock the chair that he's on back and forth.

"That's true, except for the dog part." Zwei spoke as he hits Suns' foot.

"The question is, how do we get rid of the Palace?" I ask taking my glasses off and cleaning them.

"Well that's easy, by steeling the Treasure held within." The Zwei said like it was common knowledge.

I watch Suns' head dip slightly as he stops rocking and lets out a loud sigh before Zwei speaks up again. "I'll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable and secret plan after all. If you want to help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?"

"Well I'm game if you are Sun." I say looking at Sun.

"Ours luck's runnin' dry looking for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along…" Sun said heavy-heartedly.

"Great… oh right, there's one more thing I should tell you. If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will sleep, eat, fall in love-those sorts of thing." He looks over to Sun as he flips Zwei the middle finger.

"I'm not looking forward to where this is going." I say whilst moving closer to them.

"If all of those yearnings were to vanish, then they'd be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they're not given the proper care." Zwei spoke in the must neutral tone I've heard.

"They might _die_?" Sun shouts as he stands.

"Would their deaths be our fault?" I look down at my hands and flex them. _'I don't want to murder him.'_

"Will you listen to everything I have to say first?" Zwei retorts and I hear Sun grumble something. "Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?"

"Ruby… what do you think?" I heard Sun say and upon looking up I see a look of fear in Suns' eyes.

"I… I don't want to kill him." I said warily.

"Same… he may be a major asshole, but he doesn't deserve to die." Sun says scratching the back of his neck.

"Sheesh… I come all this way twice, and this what I get. It's not like anyone will ever find out." Zwei said looking away from us.

"That's not the point Zwei." I say moving closer to him and pat his head. "If we went around secretly doing whatever we wanted, then we'd no different than Taurus himself."

He shakes my hand off and for a dog spoke quite angrily. "Isn't this your only option?" He sighs. "I'll come back in a couple of days. Make sure you've made your decision by then." I watch him hop of the table and disappear between a gap in the fence and a wall near the door.

"Dammit…! There has to be another way. C'mon, let's get outta here." I hear Sun say with little energy.

"Yeah… sure." I say grabbing my bag and heading for the door. _'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

After parting ways with Sun at the school gates, I manged to make the train to Shibuya in time and I were glad to find the carriage I was in was mostly empty, which was odd given that school had ended not too long ago. But sadly my solitude was interrupted by Sun, ringing me.

"Hey Sun, what you want?" I say sitting down and crossing my legs.

"Hey, listen, I heard something that got my attention. It's about Amitola…" Before he could continue, I interrupt him.

"Who's that?" I could feel my head start to throb with pain.

"Ilia Amitola, best friend of Blake Belladonna, she's a short chameleon faunus, who has her hair in a large ponytail." He says as I hear some commotion of the underground before if fades.

"Oh, the cute chameleon girl, I nearly walked into her today." I perk up somewhat and start to tap my boots together.

"Is there no girl you find cute?... excuse me!" I hear more commotion as he goes on.

"Well there are a lot of cute girls and guy at school, but what did you find out?" Leaning back in the seat, I wait to hear what Sun has to say.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, it looks like rumours are going around about her and Taurus. If they're true, it's no wonder she didn't want to talk to me. But still, something about that doesn't seem right." I hear him panting. _'He must have run to catch the train.'_

"I know what you mean, most of the rumours I've heard since I've been here is that Belladonna-san and Taurus are together and even that leaves a bad taste in my mouth." I reach into my inside pocket and grab the note book James give me and a pen and jot down what happen today (minus the part with Zwei).

"I know what you mean. I've known Belladonna and Amitola since middle school, there's just no way Taurus's their type, y'know?" I clearly hear animosity towards Taurus.

"Let me guess, your more Belladonnas' type?" I tease. _'At least I find out what their score is.'_

"Well yeah… wait no, no I'm not." He stammers and I could tell that he was embarrassed

"Oh. My. God! You like her, I so have to tell her." I say, teasing him more.

"Don't you dare Ruby, if you do, I'll leave you to deal with the castle by yourself!"

"Aww, you're such a party pooper Sun, but why haven't you ask her out yet?" I ask learning forward and propping my head up with my hand.

"Dude, like I've said, I've known them since middle school. The way they look at each other, it's like there already together, but not and I think it would it probably break Amitola heart if we did so…" I could hear the honesty in voice.

"Right, I'm going to find you someone before I leave." I make a note in my book and put them away. "I do wonder where those rumours are coming from."

"Cheers… I'm going to ask around more tomorrow, so if you don't see me you know why." Before I could say anything, he ends the call.

"Goodbye then Sun." Putting my phone away, I lean back enjoy the rest of my journey home.


	15. Don't Think Twice

Date: 4/15 Friday

I must have passed out soon after I get back to Leblanc and that would have been fine if my phone didn't somehow end up under my pillow. So when it buzzes twice to indicate that I received a text, I couldn't help but get woken up by it. By the time that I seized my phone, I had received two more texts from the last person I expected. _'Why in god's name is she texting me?'_ Checking the time, I notice that I had, at least an hour or so before I had to get up. _'So the early morning runs are still a thing then.'_

 **The Greek Goddess:** _Good Morning Ruby._

 _I hope I didn't wake you._

 _I just want to see if you're doing okay?_

 **Red Rose:** _Hello Pyrrha._

 _Yes, you did wake me up._

 _And seeing as I'm now living in Tokyo in the attic/storeroom of a coffee shop for a year, I say I'm doing just fine thank you._

Placing my phone down on my bed, I decide to get ready for the day. When I had all but the school blazer on, I walked back over to my box and pull out the one thing that I thought that I wouldn't need out here and place them in my bag. Walking back to my bed, I see one text from her.

 **The Greek Goddess:** _I'm sorry that I woke you and I'm sorry that you are over there and not here with me. I never wanted you to go, I didn't want to end what we had but I had no choice. If only I decided to walk you home that night._

"Bullshit, you had a choice." I said as I grab my glasses, blazer and bag and head downstairs and turning the lights and the TV on. I drop everything apart from my phone into a booth and sit down and then changed the channel so that Phoenix Ranger Featherman R is playing.

 **Red Rose:** _You made your choice back then, just like I did that night. I thought you of all people, would have believed me._

 **The Greek Goddess** _ **:**_ _I did believe you and I still do, but I had to break up with you. If I didn't then I would have lost everything that I've been working for._

Placing my phone on the table, I get up and head into the kitchen to see if there was any leftover curry from yesterday. After finding some on a plate and sticking it the microwave, I feel her presence.

" **I don't know what you saw in Pyrrha, sure she's tall, hot and you could basically motorboat her every time you hug. But she left you so she could become an athlete after the hearing. So why are you still thinking that you can get back together with her?"** The other me said in a questioning tone.

After shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I respond. "I loved her once… hell, I still do in some weird way. She was my first in many ways, just like I was to her… but for once you're right, she made her bed that day, just like I did that night. Plus I've meat Weiss." I let a smile spread across my face as I heard the ding from the microwave. Grabbing the plate and a fork, I ignore my other self as I sit down and reply to Pyrrha.

 **Red Rose:** _I loved you once Pyrrha, but I'm sorry… I've met someone new and she makes me just as happy. I hope that you can find happiness of your own someday._

" **Lying to her isn't going to help if she shows up here one day."**

"Ha, what are the chances of that happening; she doesn't know where I'm staying, so I'm in the clear." I said as I start to eat.

* * *

Hearing the bell go from above the door, I sit upright and turn to see James waking in with a shocked look.

"Good morning James, how are you today?" I ask as I realize that I left my plate on the table.

"Good morning to you Ruby," He spoke in his usual gruff tone. "I'm more surprised that you're up this early." I hear the blind on the door being retracted as I take the plate into the kitchen and place it into the sink.

Returning to the shop proper, I answer James. "Well getting woken by your ex-girlfriend texting you is one way of waking up earlier than one would like, but Phoenix Ranger Featherman R and some of your curry have kept me company." I spoke way too joyfully for the time of day as I gestured at the TV. "I know it's a kids program but it's better than all this doom and gloom, plus the music is really catchy."

I hear James laugh slightly as he takes his jacket and trilby and walks by me and into the kitchen and retrieves his black and white pinstripe apron. "I thought you were a lesbian ever since your actions towards that white-hair girl." He spoke whilst he set up the coffee machine. "It also explains why your old man was so happy when I said that I'll have you for the year."

"Of course he would be, he's never been happy since I started seeing Pyrrha. Hell, it pissed me off when you said that he paid you to look after me." I said with anger clear as day, sitting down at the bar. "I've never liked boys like that since I kid and I think he could see it, it's probably why Yang was born."

"Watch your language young lady." James said curtly as he paced a cup of coffee in front of me. "So how is the Little Dragon doing?" He asks in a more friendly tone as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? The place isn't even open yet. And how do you know our nickname for Yang?" I ask, taking a sip of coffee and tasting the rich flavouring.

"This place is open as soon as I walk in through the door, but Tai, Summer and I were inseparable back in high school and university and I was one of the first people to know that you and Yang were conceived."

"So how come I don't remember seeing you as a child? And how come you acted like you didn't know me when I showed up?" I drain the cup of coffee and I resist the urge to slam the cup down.

A look of sadness washes over him before a stern expression takes over. "Tai wanted to see how well you could handle living in the City with a stranger, and the reason you never saw me was that I had my own problems here."

I could see the anger in his eyes. "It was a nice coffee James, what flavour is it?" I asked changing the subject and the anger goes.

"The Blue Mountains of Jamaica have a unique climate and volcanic soil advantageous for growing their famous high-quality coffee. The coffee undergoes a rigorous inspection process and is harvested in small quantities. This produces a rich coffee with a full aroma." He spoke with immense pride.

"How do you know so much about coffee?" I asked looking at all the jars of coffee beans behind the counter. _'If he knew that about that coffee, then I wonder if knows something about every one of them.'_

"You learn these things over time." He looks over to his left then back to me. "Shouldn't you be off?"

"Soon, yes. But I want to ask you something else, James." I said and when he motions to continue, I do. "I want to get a dresser and some room dividers for my room."

He looks at me like I had grown a second head. "What? You can't expect me to live out of a box for a year?" I asked and give him the puppy dog eyes. _'Please work again.'_

When he sighs, I know it had worked. "Fine… I'll see what I can do." He looks away from me, grumbles something and then looks back. "You best be on your way now if you don't want to be late."

"Sure and you're the best James." I give him the warmest smile I could give. As I go stand up, I started to feel a warm sensation on my back.

"You alright kid?" I hear James ask and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit of cramp in my leg." I said, noticing that it had gone; I flash another smile at James before leaving.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, as shortly after getting on the train, the thoughts' of what Zwei told us the other day hits. _'Zwei said that there's a chance of killing him, and seeing as my luck has landed me here for the year, could it get any worse?'_ Making my way towards the roof, I must have had a look of death as I was given a wide berth.

Passing an orange haired girl on the stairs to the roof, I knew that there shouldn't be anyone else up there. When I pushed the door open, I was greeted by an empty rooftop. 'Thank god.' Dropping my bag on one of the tables, I set to work on moving the plant-pots over to a sun-filled spot and the tables and chairs over towards the ventilation duct.

When there was a decent enough clearing, I take my blazer off as I head over to place it next to my bag and retrieve a worn pair of black and red dance shoes…

* * *

"Dance shoes?" She looks at me with doubt written across her face.

"Yes, dance shoes. When your mum has been a dancer for most of her life and teachers dance at your school, you tend to get roped into learning how to move to music." I chuckle slightly at some memories. "You wouldn't believe how many guys show up to dance class thinking that they might be able to score with girls."

"I could only imagen." Her eyes grow wet slightly as a look of sadness washes over her.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry; I… forgot that she passed away shortly after giving birth to Weiss." I lean back in the chair and watch as sadness is replaced with anger as Winter stands and slams her hands on the table.

"How do you know that?"

"I am dating Weiss remember, it's also why her skin tone is whiter than yours." I say and a look of realization hits her as she sits down.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," She pulls a light blue handkerchief out and dabs at the corner of her eyes. "please continue."

* * *

Retrieving my dance shoes, I change into them. With them on, I grab my phone from my blazer, hit play on my dance playlist and close my eyes and start to move.

I was halfway through Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada when I heard an angelic voice singing. Stopping mid-move, I fall to the ground with my back to the door. Hearing the click of heels towards me told me who it was.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked kneeling next to me.

"I'm fine Senpai, you tend to get used to it." I said as I lean back with my hands out. "So what brings you up here then?"

"You didn't show up for our study session." She said with a bit of sadness.

I look up at her with a quizzical look on my face. "We had one set up for today?" She nods and I start to rub the back of my neck. "Sorry for not showing up, I've…. got a lot on my mind today."

"Don't worry about it, we can schedule one for tomorrow after school?" I look of hope appears as she asks.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I've already made plans." I see a small frown appear and I feel my heart break a little. _'Please smile, you look cuter when you smile.'_

It's then that I got an idea. Jumping up, I offer a hand to her and pull her up and as soon as she is standing, I walk over to my phone and I find and play Johann Strauss – The Blue Danube. Turning around, I walk towards Weiss. "Right, it's time for you to learn the Box Step."

The look she gives me is one of nerves. "Don't worry, it's the easiest dance to learn, you know why?"

"We… we form a box?" She asked and a smile forms on my face as I stop just in front of her.

"Close, it's called a box step because we make the paten of a box on the floor as we move." I take hold of her hands and wait till she gives me the go ahead. When she does, I place her left hand on my right shoulder and raise her right up and out with my left and place my right hand on hip.

"Ready?" I ask and the nervous look she had was gone and was replaced with determination as we started to move.

I was never one to try and teach someone anything, especially dance of all subjects. At Yasogami, my mom somehow pulled some strings so that I would be able to help out in her class, so you would think that I was more than qualified to teach dance. This was the one thing mom told everyone in every class. "Start off slow and if you feel comfortable, pick up speed." I think that is why I chose The Blue Danube to start off with and I could tell Weiss was getting comfortable, as she was no longer watching her foot placement and was looking me in the eye.

"How do you know how to dance like this?" Weiss asked and I look at her with a quizzical look.

"I thought you read my profile? Faster?" I feel her grip tighten on my shoulder but her look never changes.

"Sure. I only read what Principle Lionheart gave me, none of which told me that you could dance." She said as she keeps an eye out on her foot placement.

"Don't worry if you stand on me, I've had many a guy stand on them during dance class."

"You took dance classes?" She looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Well, when you mom has been a dancer for most of her life and decides to also teach dance at your school, you tend to get roped into it, plus it didn't help when she pulled some strings so that I can help out in her classes instead of going to my own." I feel her foot hit mine every so often as move.

"How could she take you out of your studies?" She asked and I slow our movements down a little.

"It was only a couple of lessons a week. So it wasn't all that bad."

"I have seen your seen your past test scores." A smile forms on her face, one that I couldn't help send back.

"You ready for something new?" I ask and when she nods, I smile wider. "Great, we are now going to turn slightly and move while keeping the same foot movements, okay?" She nods again and looks down straight away as we begin.

"So when did you learn to sing? And more important is how do you know of Hikaru Utada?" I asked and she looks up momentarily, red-faced and wide eye before looking down again.

"I use to sing a lot as a kid and I listen to music when I study at home when sis isn't there and one her song started playing." She said as found confidence in herself again and looked up.

"Well has anyone ever told you have a voice of an angel?" I said and I watch as her face turns red.

As silences falls between us again, we fell back into a slow pace, too slow for the music but I didn't care. With her baby blue eyes looking straight at me, I couldn't look away and it wasn't long till our bodies were closer than this dance allows. It wasn't long after that that I notice her eyelids slowly closing and her head tilting slightly to the left.

" **She wants to kiss you, kiss her back you idiot, we know you want to."** I heard my other self say and I had to agree with her, I did want to kiss her, badly.

Closing my eyes and tilt my head the other way and lean closer. With each passing inch, I could feel my heart beating violently in my chest; I could test the strawberry mouthwash before we kissed. But unfortunately, like all good things, they must come to an end.

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, we step away from each other with a blush that could rival my namesake. We look at each before she turns away.

"Thank you… for the lesson" She gives me a side glance before heading off towards the roof door.

"You're welcome, Snow Princess." I said as she disappears, leaving me on the roof with my other self.

" **What is your problem? You had a chance at claiming her and you blew it"** I heard my other self say as I started to make my way over to my stuff.

Turning the music off and putting my blazer back on, I looked over to where I thought my other self was (the big air-con unit). "Piss off would ya. Kissing her now, as much as I wanted to, would have been the wrong move. We aren't even in a relationship yet and it would have made things extremely awkward when we study."

" **I'm starting to wonder why I chose you if you're going to be boring."** She said in a lazy tone.

"I've been wondering the same thing and as I said, you can piss off whenever you want." I said and as I shoulder my backpack, I feel her lips press against my cheek briefly.

" **Sorry babe, you're stuck with me till you've gained enough power."** She kisses my cheek before she too disappears as well.

"Great, sounds like fun." I said with little enthusiasm as I headed to the roof-top door.

* * *

When the day ended, the one thing I wanted to do the most was to find Weiss and apologise for my actions, but not knowing what homeroom is hers or what she does when school has finished. So my apology would have to wait, and with not seeing Sun for most of the day, I decided to head home for the day, but little did I know that my day was about longer.

Getting off the train on the Ginza Line, I followed the route I memorized to catch the next train and as I made my way outside, I could hear a voice that I've only heard a couple of times, but this time it sounded like she was in distress.

Standing still, I looked around and it didn't take me long to find a pair of black cat ears and bushy pigtails and by the look of things, she was on the phone to someone. As I walked a bit closer, I could hear her more clearly.

"…. I told you, I'm not feeling up to it…" There was anger in voice and I wished knew who Belladonna-san was talking too, but from what she said next told me who it was.

"Wait, what!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?" I flex my hands at the thought of those rumours of Taurus and her.

"This has nothing to do with Illia!" She said before the dial tone could be heard.

As she curls up into a ball, I looked around to see if anyone had noticed her, but when no one has, I walk up to her and crouch down. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked in the softest tone I could.

"Get away from me!" She shouts as she stands and ran off towards the underground walkway.

" **Why did you have to piss off a cutie like that babe?"** My other self annoyingly said. _'Something is not right here. She must have thought that I was Taurus. I need to speak to her.'_ I thought as I jogged after her.

It wasn't that hard to find a tall, black-haired cat faunus amongst the crowd, especially seeing as she was leaning up against green pillar with her back facing me. I stop just short of her, trying my best to catch my breath. "I knew cats were fast, but god you're faster."

"I was out of line to shout at you. Sorry." She turns around with a couple of tears rolling down her face.

"No problem, I can only imagen what it's like having to talk to him." I said and she looks at me with disgust. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I promise. It's just you sounded distressed, so I thought I'd try and comfort you."

I watch her wipe her eyes on her sleeve before looking at me with a weary look. "I… I just want to be left alone." She said before more tears fall.

"Come, let's go somewhere safe." I put my hand out with my palm facing down and wait for her. I watch her as she looks at my hand and reaches out for it tentatively. When she grasps my hand, I squeeze hers gently in reassurance and lead her out.

"I really don't get you." She said in quite a cheery tone which brings a smile to my face.

I didn't really know where to take her as I never really had the chance to have a good look around Shibuya since I got here. After arriving top side and walking a bit further into Shibuya, I saw a Big Bang Burger restaurant and lead her inside.

After ordering two drinks and finding a small booth in the corner, I place my bag on the floor and sit in down. When she sits opposite me, she looked like she about cry. "I really don't want to talk to you about this." She said looking away from me.

"I know, I didn't plan on you too, but my mom always told me that talking to others can help." I said softly and take a sip of my drink.

"You've heard the rumours… haven't you?" She asked as she leans on the table and rests her head in her right hand. "About Mr Taurus… Everyone says we're getting it on."

' _Well, that's a new one.'_ I watch her run a finger over a napkin. "But none of that's true!" She tilts her head lower so that I can't see her eyes.

"I avoided giving him my number for the longest time… he told me to go to his place after this. You know what it means?" I let go of my glass in fear of breaking it.

"If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team…" I watch her hunch over more. "I've been telling myself this is all for Ilia's sake…"

Watching her slump into the orange chair, I could help but think that we might need some more napkins soon. "I've had enough if this… I hate him! But still… Ilia is my best friend."

She looks up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks and I could feel my heartbreak. "She's all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!"

With that, I move over to sit to hear right and wrap my arm around her and pull her into a hug. "Shh, please don't cry, pretty girls like you shouldn't cry." I said as I grabbing the napkin she was poking and handing it to her.

With her head on my shoulder, I move my left hand up to her pigtail and gently run my hand through it as I started to feel my shoulder grow damp. "What… what should I do?" She said as she sobs died down.

Before I could speak up, she sits up pulls away from me a bit and my hand falls behind her. "Sorry… I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem. What… am I saying? I've barely even talked to you before…"

' _Well, we did talk once before so…'_ I move my hand to her back and start to rub gently before I spoke. "We are kinda the same so maybe that why?"

"Maybe you're right," She wipes a tear away with the napkin. "You're so weird. Usually, everyone just ignores me." She said in a cheerier tone.

"Well not everyone has natural black and red tipped hair and silver eyes." I said in a vain hope to make her smile and when she does, it was almost bright.

"Are you really a bad person as the rumour says? You just don't seem like it."

"I'm bad to the bone babe." I said knowing that it was the cheesiest thing ever.

"If that's supposed to be a joke, then it's bad." She said with a chuckle. "I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations. You seemed lonely - almost like you didn't belong anywhere."

She turns to look at with bright gold eyes. "You're right. We are the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you."

Removing my hand from her back, I move to sit back in the chair across from her as she leans against the table and grabs her drink. "Is there really no way for me to help Ilia? I wish he'd just change his mind. Like, forget about me and everything." I watch her flop back into the chair. "As if something like that would ever happen."

' _We're going to have to make it happen.'_ "It could happen." I said in a kinda serious tone.

Hearing her laugh meant that I must have done something right cheering her up. "I wasn't asking for a serious response… but I do feel a bit better now."

"I'm glad to hear that Belladonna-san." I let a smile adorn my face.

"I'm going to get going." I watch her grab her bag and shuffle around the table and stands. She takes a couple of steps and stops next to me.

"Please tell me you're going home and not to his." I said grabbing my glass and look at it.

"Don't worry; I'm going home to think of a way to persuade Taurus." I look back at her as she spoke. "Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay?"

I pinch my thumb and index finger together and run it across my mouth. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you." She said before she left me.

' _This isn't going to be a quiet year.'_ **"It's going to be so much fun."** Ignoring her, I pulled my phone out to message Sun.

 **Red Rose:** _I've made up my mind Sun._

 _I say we storm the castle and steal the treasure._

 _When I sent the messages to Sun, I didn't expect him to reply so soon._

 **Monkey King:** _Even though we could kill him?_

 **Red Rose:** _I'm not a big fan of the consequences Sun._

 _But if we don't do it, then what about all the people he has hurt and is going to hurt._

 **Monkey King:** _…_

 _I guess you're right Ruby._

 _It's a shame that we can't just call Zwei and tell him._

 **Red Rose:** _He is a dog remember Sun, how would he use it?_

 **Monkey King:** _Oh… oh yeah, can't he use his paw or something?_

 **Red Rose:** _I don't think paws work like that Sun. Unless he has opposable thumbs._

 _Anyway, I'm going to get off home Sun, let's hope tomorrow is a quiet day._

 **Monkey King:** _Shit, I should too, my mum will be wondering where hell I am._

 _See ya tomorrow Ruby._

 **Red Rose:** _See you tomorrow Sun._

Putting my phone away, I down the rest of my drink, grab my backpack and head home for the day. Little did I know at that time, during my conversation with Blake, back at school, Arc-san had jogged up Ilia and told her that Taurus wanted to see her in his office.

 **Authors Notes**

Who would have thought I would be publishing a chapter before the month's end, but here we are.

Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter and fun fact, I initially had planned on having Ruby dance in roller skates instead of ballroom dancing and I hope that I dance right.

A random question for everyone, what games are y'all looking forward too?


	16. From Shadows

Date: 4/16 Saturday

Looking out of the window and listening to Dr Oobleck talk about the three branches of our government, I couldn't help but wonder when we would be able to Zwei and if the rumours that I heard in the morning about Ilia staying late with Taurus were true.

I did wish that I was in Mr Ports class instead, as when he starts talking about the past, it's hard to stop him and I probably would have been able to fall asleep. Taking a look to my right, I notice that some of the other students were either taking notes, sleeping and I could see a couple of them on their phone. I would have chosen to take a quick nap as well, that is if I wanted another bit of chalk thrown my way. Grabbing my pencil and flipping to the back of my notebook, I start to draw some of the personas that I've seen.

When I hear the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, I put a line through Arsene's face. "Hey… What's that?" I look over towards the front of the class to see a wolf faunus standing and looking into the school.

"Enough! This is a classroom!" I heard Dr Oobleck say but my eyes never left the wolf faunus.

"Wait… She's going to jump!" My eyes dart to the girl sitting behind the wolf faunus and then to Arc-san as he stands. "Amitola."

My eyes go wide hearing her name. _'Oh shit!'_ That is when I notice that most of the other students have gotten up and had left the classroom, but more importantly, I saw Blake heading for the door as well. Feeling my pencil snap, I got up and I chase after her.

Arriving outside the classroom just as Ilia dropped pasted the window; there was a collective gasp from everyone. My eyes never left the spot where Ilia disappeared until Blake pushes past me and then Sun and heads down the stairs.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" Sun said with a wide-eyed look.

"Ilia… she jumped!" I said as I made my way to the stairs.

"Wait… what do you mean?" I heard Sun's footfall in behind me as we reach the first floor.

"Ilia jumped off the roof Sun." I said with anger as we stopped in front of a large group of student blocking the way to the courtyard. "Shit, there's no way we're getting through there."

"Let's go through the practice building." Sun said tugging me in the direction.

When we got to the courtyard, I found Blake trying to push her way through with little effort. Nudging Sun, I point at Blake and watch as an angry look takes over. "Sun, you pull and I'll push." I said and when he nods, he walks over to stand in front of Blake as I stand behind her.

"What are yo…" She starts but I cut her off.

"We're helping, now hang on!" I place both of my hands onto her back as Sun reaches back and grabs her hands.

"Thank you." She mouthed as she looked back at me with wet eyes.

As we moved through the crowd, I couldn't help but see a lot of phones out, taking photos or recording videos and when we get to the front of the crowd, me and Sun stood either side of Blake and that is when I saw the scene, there were pools of blood on the ground where Ilia must have landed.

"What the hell's wrong with these people?" I heard Sun say as I looked at the prone body of Ilia lying on a stretcher with a couple of paramedics attending to her.

I watch Blake walk gingerly over to Ilia and crouch down, that is when her tears start to fall again. One of the paramedics starts to talk to her and soon they are lifting her into the back of the ambulance with Blake following her in.

" **We both know why she jumped, so why don't we give him some of his own medicine?"**

' _We just can't go and murder him for three reasons, one, I don't have a weapon and two; we don't know if it's truly him and three, I think we should try Zweis' way first.'_

" **You're no fun!"**

' _When it comes to your ideas, then yeah I am.'_

I turn to Sun when I start to hear a panicking teacher trying to get everyone back to their classrooms but to no avail, that is when in the corner of my eye, I see Arc-san running towards the practice building.

"Why is Arc running?" Sun asked as he watches Arc-san leave.

"He must know something, let's go and find out shall we." I said coldly as I started to walk in his direction.

* * *

We managed to catch up to Arc in the main campus and corner him up against some locker and some tables after Sun grabbed him. Standing there, I watch Arc rub his wrist after Sun lets go.

"That hurts!"

"I can do a lot worse than him." I said looking him dead in the eyes and I watch him pale slightly.

"Don't hurt me."

"Just tell us why you ran off like that." I said in a cold manner as I never broke eye contact with him.

"I didn't…" Arc started but was interrupted by Sun hitting his fist into a locker.

"She jumped and tried to kill herself!"

"L-leave me alone." Arc said cowering and moving back up against some tables.

"Tell us what you know and we will." I said taking a step closer to him.

"She's right; we ain't tryin' to get you busted. We won't say you talked either!" Sun said in a less angry tone and crossing arms.

I watch as he grabs and shakes his head. "She was called out by Mr Taurus!"

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked and my question falls on deaf ears.

"I was called by him a number of times too… to the teacher's room. It wasn't just me or Amitola either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… and hit them or worse." He grabs his arm and lowers his head.

"So the physical punishment thing was for real…" Sun said taking a relaxed stance.

"But yesterday, he called Amitola out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything… Mr Taurus seemed really irritated yesterday, so it must've been… worse than usual." Arc said and then it dawns on me that Taurus took his frustration out on Ilia all because I stopped Blake from going to him.

"He didn't!" Sun said as his face contorted in anger as he turns and runs to the practice building. "That son of a bitch!"

"Mr Taurus is probably in the PE faculty office, that's on the second floor." Arc said as we ran after Sun.

' _Shit… I thought we agreed to with Zweis' idea.'_ Opening the door to the PE faculty office, I saw Taurus sitting with his back to us at a desk and he turns to look at us as the door closes.

"You basted! The hell did you do to that girl?" Sun said in an angry tone.

I watch Taurus wave us off as he turns back to his desk. "What are you talking about?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sun kick a chair over. "Don't play dumb with me!"

"That is enough!" Taurus said raising his voice at us.

"What you did… wasn't coaching!" I heard Arc say from behind me and Sun.

"What did you say?" Taurus said as he finally turns in his chair to look at us.

" **Grab the bat and hit, end this now!"**

I heard a muffled noise from Arc and I watch as Taurus stands and walks forward and saying something with the same muffled sound as before.

' _I'm not a murderer.'_

" **Grab it!"**

All sound goes as she continues and it felt like I was in an old black and white movie. I watch everyone's movement in the hope of finding out what's going on.

' _No, now leave me alone.'_

"Does this mean we need to have yet another case of "self-defence"?" I heard Taurus say as I look over to Sun when the sound returns.

"You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!" Sun said as he steps forward and raises his fist back to strike Taurus.

I take a step forward and grab Suns' arm and pull him back slightly. "Don't let him get to you."

"But still!" Sun said after shaking free from me.

With a fake look of shock, Taurus speaks up. "Oh? You've stopped him? What a surprise." He crosses his arms and stands straighter with a smug look.

"There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me? Ohhh, you can't." He laughs before continuing. "But of course you can't!"

"Everyone present right now… will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting." Taurus said as he turns and sits back down at his desk.

' _What! Fuck… I hope Zweis' idea works.'_

"You can't make a decision like that!" Arc said as he stood next to me.

"Who would seriously consider what scum like you say?" Taurus said as he looks back at us again. "You threatened me too, Arc, so you're just as responsible."

I look at Arc and if this was a video game, I swear that a question mark would have appeared above his head given his facial expression. "Huh?"

"To think you didn't know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team." A snarl leaves Taurus as he spoke. "You act like you're a victim, but you where the one who leaked her criminal record, didn't you?"

I look at Arc and watch him fall to his knees. "He told me to do it. I had no choice…"

I heard Taurus laugh in the background as I continue to look at Arc. **"So he was the one who did that. Let's kill them both."** My other self said in an all too cheery tone.

' _He did it? Why would someone do something like?'_

" **Who cares why he did it, grab his neck and squeeze."**

"Let's go, Ruby." I hear Sun say as I feel a hand on my shoulder again.

Looking up at Sun, I nod and grab Arc by the scruff of his neck and drag him out of the office. When the door closes behind us, I drag Arc away and to an empty area of the school and throw Arc up against a wall. "Why? Why did you do it?"

He stands and whippers before he answers me. "He said if I did it, then I'll be able to continue to play."

I let a scream out before I punch the wall next to Arc and with my other hand; I grab his turtle neck and throw him away from the wall. "Get out of here you asshole." Hearing Arc runoff, I turn and slump to the floor and curl up.

"I thought you were gonna hit him there." I heard Sun say as I hear him sit next to me. "You can get scary sometimes bro, but I guess that's good for us for when we need stuff."

I heard some movement from Sun and as I raise my head to look and I see him eating another banana and I couldn't help but laugh. "How many of them do you have?"

"I keep a couple of them on me at all times." He looks at me as he takes another bite. "Hey! I thought you had silver eyes, not gold."

"What?" I pull my phone out and looking at my reflections, I did, indeed have gold eyes. It didn't take long for my eyes to turn back to normal. "That must be "her" doing."

"What is her deal with you again?" Sun asked in between bites.

"Honestly," I put my phone away and look at Sun. "I really don't know, she's said that she wants my power but it's hard not to believe her sometimes."

Moving so that I was sitting crossed legged; I lean back and close my eyes. With the whole incident what happen, no was allowed to go home and I had the feeling that we'll hear that classes would be cancelled soon, so it ended up as a waiting game for when we could find and speak to Zwei.

* * *

By the time that we were allowed to go home, most of the students did. But after collecting my bag I head to the covered area of the courtyard to meet up with Sun Zwei. When I arrived there, I see only Sun, standing next to the vending machines.

"Hey, where's Zwei?" I asked dropping my bag on the table.

"I don't know." I watch him hit the vending machine. "We're wasting time waiting around. We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!"

Hearing something to my left, I see Zwei hop up onto the table. "We're not beating him up. We're simply stealing his distorted desires. I can assume that you've made…"

"Yes we have, and after what's happened today, I don't care what happens to him now." Sun said turning to look at Zwei.

"Then it's settled…" Zwei started before Sun interrupts him.

"So how hard is it to get rid of the palace? You have done this before this right?" Sun asked which raises a good point.

"When did I ever say that?" Zwei said with the straightest of faces a dog can make and I sense of dread go through me.

"WHAT? Were you just pretending to know?" I asked and I watch him dart behind my backpack. _'What the…?'_

"Is it true that you're getting expelled?" I heard from behind me and as I turned around, I saw Blake standing there with a sad look on her face. "Everyone's talking about it."

"That asshole's at it again!" Sun said as I look at him.

"I think that's the fastest I've had a rumour about me spread." I said in a light manner.

Sun looks at me and shakes his head before look at Blake. "So you come all this way to tell us that?"

A look of anger falls over Blakes' face. "If you're going to with Taurus, then I want in on it too."

' _She can't be serious, can she?'_ I look over at Sun then back Blake.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Ilia!"

' _She's serious alright, but we can't take her there…'_

"This has nothing to do with you. Don't butt your head into this." Sun said taking a step towards her.

"But it does!" She stomps her foot. "Ilia's my…"

"I said don't get in our way!" Sun shouts at her and I take a step back at his outburst.

"You're a real ass Sun Wukong!" Blake said before she ran off.

As the silence fell between me and Sun, Zwei pokes is head out. "That was harsh."

"I agree, but we can't take her to that place." I said looking back at Zwei.

"I hope she doesn't torment herself over this. When it comes down to it, women don't hesitate."

"And how do you know about what women are like?" I turn to look at Zwei proper.

"I just do, ok." Zwei said in an annoyed tone.

' _And I thought one Teddie was enough.'_

"You two done? We've gotta hurry up and deal with Taurus." Sun said as he moved over to the table. "Let's go already!"

"Get your paws off of me!" Zwei said as Sun picked him up and put him into my bag.

* * *

Standing in the alleyway in of the school, I drop my bag and let Zwei out and after he jumps up on to a small air con unit. "The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready."

"Huh? Phantom thieves?" A puzzled look crosses Suns' face.

"I'm really starting to get the feeling that we're playing a video game here." I said leaning against the wall.

"This isn't a "video game", this is real. Phantom thieves covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure-that is what we become!" Zwei spoke with passion.

"That sounds kinda cool!" A wide grin appeared on Suns' face as he spoke. "So we just gotta say the school, Taurus's name, and… castle? Then we end up in that bizarro world."

"Well, that's how we got there the last time." I look at Sun as he takes his phone out.

"So how the hell does this work? Someone make it?"

"Ozpin made it and I'm not really sure how it works." I scratch the back of my neck.

"Oz… pin…" A glazed look appears on Zwei face.

"Who is this Ozpin guy anyway?" I heard Sun say.

"He's… I don't know where to begin with that." I said before I change the subject. "Shall well get going then?" After they nod in unison, Sun actives the app.

* * *

Feeling the blue flames wash over me is a feeling I think I'll never get used to and when the flames disperse, I could feel Arsene and her with me. Taking a brief look around, I realized that we were standing before the drawbridge.

"All right! Time to bust on through!" Sun said with glee before we heard a scream from behind us.

As we turn around, the last person I expect to have followed us here was Blake Belladonna. "What… What is this?" She said as she moved towards us.

"B-Belladonna?" Sun shouts with a surprised look and I couldn't blame him for it.

"That voice… Wukong?" I watch her go wide-eyed as Blake looks over at me. "And… are you Rose-kun?"

"Wh-Wh-Why are you here!?" Sun said as he took a step forward.

A stern look washes over Blake as she scratches her head. "How should I know!?"

' _How the hell did she get here? Was she close by when Sun activated the Navigator?'_ I scratch my head in thought.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Blake said as looked around.

Hearing a head shake, I look to my right at Zwei. "I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of the app thing. If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby."

"So how come we haven't pulled in anyone else then?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"How should I know, I don't really know how it works either." Zwei said hopping up and down a couple of times.

"Wait, so THIS is related to Taurus?" Blake looks back at us with a wary look.

"Anyways, you gotta leave!" Sun shouts again and I pray that we don't get discovered.

A look of anger appears on Blakes' face again as she stomps her foot and shouts at us. "NO! I will not leave!"

Crossing my arms, I lean against the wall that Zwei is standing on as he spoke. "The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene."

"No way! It talked?" Blake lets a hiss out as she takes a step back. "Oh my god, it's a monster dog!"

Hearing a whipper come from Zwei, I place a hand on his head and pat him gently. "I'm… I'm not a monster."

"You better explain what's going on! I won't leave until you do!" Blake exclaims as she stamps her foot again.

"It looks like we've got to force her then." I said as I move away from Zwei and towards Blake. _'If we push her towards where we entered the first time, then we might be able to push her out of here.'_

"We'll explain after everything's over!" I hear Sun say as he comes up next to me.

Spinning her around, Sun and I grab a hold of her and push her towards the alleyway. When we get there, with one big push from both of us and Blake disappears.

"At least the cat isn't out of the bag." I said as I walked towards the bridge.

"Dude! Just stop, okay?" I heard Sun say in a light manner from behind me. "But we better be careful from now on when using that app."

"For once I agree with you there. If we don't keep a check on our tools, more people could get involved." Zwei speaks up from his perch near the bridge.

"Geez, Belladonna found out right when we were startin' off…" I turn to look at Sun. "We gotta deal with this fast!"

"That's girl's name is Blake Belladonna, right?" I turn to look at Zwei only to find him standing next to me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked looking down at him.

"Lady Blake…" He said with a longing look before he shakes his head again. "From here on out we'll refer to each other by code names."

"Like nicknames?" I heard Sun say as I look over at the castle.

"Don't refer to it in such a lame way. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name? And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace." I look at Sun when Zwei finishes talking and shrug.

"So what should our names be then?" I ask as I look between the two of them.

"Let's see… Suns' should be… Thug." Zwei said with a determined look on his face.

"Are you pickin' a fight with me? I'll choose it myself!" I watch Sun grasp his chin in thought. "When it comes to me it's gotta be this mask. Honestly, I actually kinda like it."

"It does suit you Sun," I said as I put my hand into my pockets.

"What if we named me after this?"

"Fine… why not "Skull" then?" A sad look appears on Zweis' face.

"Ooh! That sounds awesome! I'm Skull!" Sun shouts with too much joy. "So what do we do about this one's code name?"

"Well, his persona is Zorro… and his name begins with a Z as well… so I was thinking "Zee."

"That's better then what I thinkin' about." Sun said scratching the back of his neck and looking at me.

I get the sense of dread when they both look at me with a quizzical expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh…" They look at each other and then back to me. "We… can't think of a codename for you."

"Oh… ok then." I look down at my clothing in the hope that I might be able to help them, but when I come up with nothing, I sigh. "Sorry, I can't think of anything as well."

"We could call you "Red" for now?" Sun suggested as he scratches his head.

I sigh. "Yeah… sure."

"All right. From here on out we're Skull, Zee and for the time being, Red." Zwei takes on a hero stance. "We need to be absolutely thorough about using those codenames from now on!"

"Finally, let's go."

* * *

Climbing through the vent that we left through the last time was easier this time around, I don't know if it was the palace or the power of the persona but I felt lighter, faster. Landing in the small mess hall, I notice that everything is still the same as it was. _'They must have been busy if they left the room as it was.'_

Leaving the room and looking right, there were a couple or so of dozen Knights in the foyer being addressed by Shadow Taurus. Signalling to Skull and Zee that we can't cross the foyer, I head towards the other door.

Passing through a small dining room and into a corridor with a door at one end and gated doorway about halfway down, we moved as quietly as possible. When we got to the other side, I push the door open and take a look inside and notice three Knights on patrol.

I look back at Skull and Zee. "There are three Knights inside, it looks hard to pass unnoticed on the ground, but there are beams of wood that we might be able to get on."

"Good observation Red, you're picking this up quick." Zee said as he moved up to look as well.

"Nice, it looks like the other door is open," Zwei said as he looked back at us. "Watch this." He said before he crouches down and then leaps up onto one of the wood beams and into the darkness.

"Woah!" Skull said as we watch him leap.

Sun and I look at each before we both try and land next to Zee. "Not bad for newbies."

Hearing the clinking of the armour, I was glad that I learned to dance for my mother as the beams weren't the widest things to walk on. It was kinda exhilarating sneaking through an armoured castle.

As we made it to the other side of the room, Skull spoke up in a whisper. "Hey, is that chest down there?"

Looking down, there was indeed a chest sitting there on its own table next to the wall and my video game instincts were telling me to loot it. "You sure we're not in a video game?" I whisper at Zee.

"Yes, I'm sure Red and why are you guys whispering, whilst we are in the shadows, the Shadows can't see nor hear us unless they are standing next to us," Zee said looking at us. "You should check it out Red; these chests will appear throughout palaces and should contain gear that we can use."

"You don't need to tell me twice… just keep an eye out will you; I don't want to be ambushed." I said before dropping down and landing in front of the chest.

Looking at the chest, it looked like any treasure chest, just smaller. I noticed that there a padlock on the front but it was locked. _'Odd, you would have thought that would have kept this locked.'_ Putting the padlock on the table and opening the chest, I found a Silver Dagger sitting there. _'Why is this in there?'_ Hearing the sound of armour moving towards me, I put it into a pocket and back up from the chest and jump towards the wall and leap back to beam.

"So what did you find?" Skull asked me as I landed on the beam.

"I found a Silver Dagger," I said pulling it out and showing them and I saw a sad look in Skulls eyes.

Putting the dagger away, we continued along the beams, I started to think that we might be able to get to the treasure faster than I originally thought and when we did get the other door; we dropped down and passed through unnoticed. As we made our way down the corridor, we came across a door.

"Oooh, it's another hazy-lookin' door! This is that thing! Uhh, what was it called?" Skull said as we stood in front of the door.

"It's a safe room. We can discuss our strategy inside; there are a lot of places even I don't know about in here." Zee said as he walks inside.

Following him in, I was glad to see some chairs and after sitting down, I speak up. "Is it me or does it seems like there are more Shadows than before?"

"It's all because you guys provoked Taurus, you know," Zee said as he jumped on the table. "Still… he seems to be awfully in guard."

"Anyway, how're we supposed to steal that Treasure thing?" Skull said as he sits next to me.

"Don't be so hasty. First, we'll need to secure an infiltration route." I hear Zee say as I close my eyes and relax a bit.

"A what?" Skull said.

"A path to the Treasure's location… but honestly, I think we'll need a little more manpower in order to accomplish this. At the very least, one more person would be nice…" Zee said with little joy as I open my eyes.

"Hey, you say you don't have your memories and all, but somehow you still know about this kinda stuff? Do you think this thing's really got amnesia?" Skull said as he looked at me.

"Well, I have heard of selective amnesia before so…" I said looking between the two of them.

"I knew there was a reason why I like you!" A happy look appears on Zees' face as he spoke.

Shortly after Zee had spoken, there were very heavy footsteps outside of the room. As we fall silent, I get up and move over to the door.

"Still, why was the princess in such an odd place?" I heard through the door from a Shadow Knight and I gesture for the others to come over.

"I could have sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder." We heard before they walk off.

"It doesn't matter now. We must take her back to King Taurus!" Another Knight said.

"Who are they talking about?" Skull asks and before I could reply, Zee speaks up.

"I should probably look into this!" I watch as Zee open the door and disappear.

"And yet another question goes unanswered, still stuff like this castle and that navigation app are mysterious… but Zee's got 'em both beat." Skull said rubbing his neck before he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a handgun and hands it to me. "Don't worry, it's only a model, my bother has too many that he won't notice one gone."

"Thank you?" I said as I take hold of it. "This feels and looks real Skull, you sure it's only a model?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." He said looking at it.

Aiming down the sights, I point the gun at the wall and pull the trigger. What I didn't expect was for it to go off. "What the hell?" We both shout as I look between the gun and Skull.

"I thought you said it was a fake?"

"It is, the guy at the store he goes to said that they're all models."

"Whatever you two are talking about can wait." I heard Zee say.

"So what's the problem?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Your friend… Lady Blake!" He beings with a sad look before an outburst of energy. "She's been taken by the Shadows!"

"Wait, didn't we send her home earlier?" I said looking at Skull as he nods.

"If Lady Blake does indeed have the app, it could be possible," Zee said with a paw to his chin.

I saw Skulls' eyes go wide as he spoke in a panicked way. "Oh no… don't tell me it got put on hers just like mine?"

"Why are we standing here when she needs rescuing?" I said opening the door ajar to scout.

"Dammit… your right!" Skull said. "Let's go."

Running out of the Safe room and back the way we came, we could hear Blake shouting. After jumping back and making our way along the beams and back in the corridor with a gate across one doorway and as we made it there, I notice that the gate was up.

"She's that way." I heard Zee say behind me.

Running past the suits of armour, I could hear Blake voice on the side of the door. _'Just hold Blake.'_ Shoulder charging the door as hard as I could, I watch it open upon me contacting it and as I do a roll into the room, the first thing I noticed was that where scantily clad girls lying on the ground moaning in pleasure. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Wait… these girls are from our school." Skull said as I look around for Blake.

When I find her, she was tied at the arms and legs to an X stand with a Knight either side of her and a Gold Knight in front. Looking to the right of her, I saw Shadow Taurus and his version of Blake there.

"Belladonna!" Skull shouts as we stop just short of them.

"Just when I was about to start to enjoy myself…" Shadow Taurus said with a snarl.

"What's the deal with this guy!?" Blake said as she pulled at her wrist restraints.

"How many times are you gonna come back?" He snarls again before looking back at Blake. "I bet you're just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh? But, ah… I forget that chick's name, but it's your fault she jumped, you know."

"What?"

"You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place." He said with that smug look.

"You bastard!" Blake shouts as her eyes burn gold and she goes limp.

"Leave her alone you asshole." Skull shouts and as he goes to take a step forward, the two knights on either side of Blake raise their swords up to her neck.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her on the spot." Shadow Taurus said with an evil look in his eyes.

He laughs when Skull takes a step back. "Just sit back and enjoy the…"

That was then the screaming started, as all eye turn to Blake, a wide smile appears on my face. Honestly, I was kinda worried when it started as when it happened to Sun, he had the space to thrash around on the floor. But because Blake was restrained, I thought that she would break her arm or leg with the amount of force it looked like she was putting on those restraints.

But when a red cat-like appeared, I could see a dark shadow appear behind her and I could feel her watching intently. Hearing the sound of metal groan and then span, Blake grabs the side of her mask and pulls till a burst of red mist appears and then the familiar blue flame cover them.

When the flames disperse, Blake stood there wearing a black skin-tight latex catsuit with a cleavage cut out with a couple of zippers running about her, deep purple gloves and thigh-high boot and when she dashes towards the Knight on her right and kicks the sword aside, I notice a tail clipped onto the suit as well.

Watching the sword spin in the air, I saw Blake leap towards it and when she grabs the hilt of the sword, she slams down on her cognitive copy herself and in a cloud of black smoke, it's gone. A look of shock appears on Shadow Taurus's face as he backs up behind the Gold Knight.

"You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with… you scumbag." Blake said as she stood to full height and plants the sword into the ground. "You stole everything from Ilia… You destroyed her… Now it's your turn!"

As we walked up to stand next to Blake, I notice her Persona. With a mask and hair similar to Blakes, her Persona looked very top heavy whilst wearing a rose looking dress with her foot on top of someone wearing a heart-shaped helmet with another person floating behind her with a chain attached to his neck.

"I will rob you of everything!" I hear Blake shout as the Gold Knight dissolves into the red/black bile and forms into a bearded daemon sitting on a toilet.

"How dare you deny King Taurus's love, you selfish lass! Pay for this insolence with your life!" It said as it floated in the air.

"Don't make me laugh with that "love" bullshit!" Blake said as she reaches for her mask. "Dance, Carmen!"

Hearing a click of fingers, I see flames appear beneath the Shadow and shoots up; I point with the dagger in hand at the toilet daemon and call forth my Persona. "Go down!" I watch as Arsene fly towards it and bring a leg down on its head and watch it explode into black dust.

With it gone, I look and see Shadow Taurus running out of the room. **"Go after him and finish this now!"**

' _No we need to get Blake out of here.'_ I rub my head slightly before looking at Blake.

"Wait..." She shouts as she falls to the falls.

"Why'd you come here, man? And more importantly, how?" Skull said walking the little distance between them.

"Hey! Is that how yo…" Zee starts before I interject.

"Don't start Zee." I sigh.

"Are you alright Lady Blake?" Zee said looking at her with a sad look.

"Lady Blake…? What is this thing? Is it alive? How can it talk? And… wherein the world are we?" Blake said looking around.

"J-Just calm down. Everything's going to be ok; don't worry." Zee said with wide eyes and a worried tone.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?" Blake said putting a hand on Zees' head and stands up on shaky legs when she looks down, it dawns on me that she's just noticed her outfit.

"Wait… why am I dressed like this?" She said as she covers herself up.

"I think you look good." I said look at her.

"What are you talking about? What the hell are you thinking?" She stands and looks at me with bright eyes before she falls backwards into Skull.

"I think that's our cue for leaving." I said looking at them. "Skull, carry her and we'll cover you has best we can."

* * *

When we got back to the real world, we lead Blake away from the school and to the underground. I gave some Yen to Sun and told him to get a drink for Blake. When he returns he hands her a bottle, that is when I feel Zwei move around in my bag and then pokes his head out over my shoulder.

"Hey, did you bring me one?"

"No, cause you're a dog." Sun replied as he crosses his arms.

I watch Blake down most of the bottle, before looking at me and Sun. "I'm feeling better now, thank you."

"No worries." I wink at her and in the corner of my eye, I saw Sun turn red.

"Zwei… is it?" Blake said as he nods. "I really am talking to a dog… this feels so strange."

"Demanding that you understand all this right after what you went through is asking too much." I heard Zwei say as he rests his head on my shoulder.

Blake shakes her before responding. "Honestly, I still can't believe what happened… that power… my persona."

"It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Blake. With it, you'll be able to fight in that other world."

"So if what you've told me is true, then you'll have to let me help… for Ilia's sake." A determined look shows itself on Blakes' face as Sun goes wide again.

"Wait… you want to help?"

"Don't act like that… I can fight too." Blake said with a sterner tone.

"I think she'll be great, plus with there being two guys on the team, we could do with another female on the team." I said and Zwei chimes in all too quickly.

"I agree."

I look over to Sun and we hear him sigh before he spoke. "Fine!"

"Then it's decided. I'll do whatever it takes to take that bastard down!" Blake said looking at me and I could sense a resolve from her.

That is when I could feel the warm sensation on my back. _'Shit, not here, please not here!'_ Feeling her palm press into my back, the warm feeling starts to burn and I let out a scream as I crouch down in pain. **"I am thou, thou art I…"** I could hear the others raise their concern but the pain overtaking me, I grip harder on my bag. **"…the Lovers…"** Feeling her hand move away, the burning goes as well and when it goes, I stand with the help of Sun.

* * *

"You're right about feeling lighter and faster in the Metaverse Honey and I didn't know it was that bad back then."

"Huh… Oh hi Sweetie, yeah, it was painful back then, but after a while, I got used to it. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just been wondering where you've been."

"Still writing I'm afraid, I did promise him that I would write an account of what happened so…"

"I still don't know why you agree to do so, but anyway, I've got work tomorrow, so I'm going to draw a bath soon, so if you want to join~"

"I won't be too long then my Queen."

"Good. See you soon then my Jester."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Blake and Zwei said in unison.

"Thank you, Sun." Catching my breath, I look between them. "That is… I have… someone else with me, someone who wants my power and when the time is right, she'll come and get it. Sun, do you still have it?" When he nods, I ask him to show the picture he took. "That is her way of checking my "power."

I hear a gasp from Blake and as the silences fall upon us, I feel Zwei moving around. "I thought there was something else to you. I'm going to have to stick with you to find out more about this." Zee said as he rubs his head against mine. _'Cool, I've always wanted a pet.'_

"Here's our train." Sun said with a tired look.

* * *

As I was walking towards Leblanc, I could feel Zwei moving in my bag again. "So this is my new residence?"

"Yeah, this is where I'm staying for the year." I said as I move the bag a bit.

"I expected something more grandeur then this."

"We beggars can't be choosers I'm afraid Zwei, now get back in, I don't think James will be too happy with me if he finds out." I said push Zwei back into my bag.

Arriving at the door to Leblanc, I open the door just as a tall, dark-haired woman with amber eyes, wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulder V-neck mini dress with yellow details along it was coming out. "My, what a cute little guinea pig we've got here."

' _Holy crap she's hot… say something funny.'_ I go to say something but nothing comes out.

I watch her reach out and push my mouth closed. "Cat got your tongue it seems. Don't worry, it happens to everyone." She turns back into café. "Thanks again, Boss."

When she walks past me, a wicked smile appears before so disappears down the street. "Who was that?" I asked as I walked into the café proper.

"Doctor Fall runs a clinic down the street and is way past your mark kid." James said as moved towards the sink. "Rumour has it she gives pretty crappy examinations and sells some weird homemade medicines on top of that. At least, that's what I've heard."

"Huh… interesting." I said as I closed the door and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to close up soon by the way." I hear James shout as I ascend the stairs.

Feeling Zwei moving against my back, I walk over to my bed and I let Zwei out as soon as my bag hits my bed. "What the…? What is this place?"

"This is my room." I said as I took my blazer off and placed it on the back of a chair.

"Really? This looks more like an abandoned house!" Zwei said in a shocked tone before he hides behind my bag.

"Hey! I know it's a little messy still and there are some books that still need sorting, but its fine for now." I said and then I notice that he had hid. _'Shit'_

Turning around, I saw James standing there with a disapproving look. "I was wondering why I heard barking and whimpering. So why did you bring it here for?"

"He was abandoned so I had to take him." Turning and grabbing Zwei, I face James. "I don't know how anyone could have abandoned such a cute doggie." I bury my face into Zwei fur as I hug him.

"Look," He takes his glass off and rubs his eyes. "This place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go… Though I guess you might stay on good behaviour if you've got a pet to take care of."

I watch him walk back downstairs and I put Zwei back down. "Sorry for that, at least you get to stay here though." I said as I sit on the bed and lean back.

When I see James walking back up, I notice that he was carrying a plate towards us. "Here." he places the plate (which had some ground beef on it) down on my bed and next to Zwei. When Zwei looks at me, I shrug my shoulders and watch him start to eat.

"It had to keep calling out in that cute little voice," I see a small smile appear as James spoke. "Just keep it quiet when we're open for business and don't let it roam downstairs or I'll toss it out."

"I'll wash the dish after he eaten." I said as I watch Zwei eat.

"By the way…" James said as he was halfway to the stairs. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Erm… I was thinking Zwei, after an anime that has a corgi called Ein." I said sitting up and I hear him mumble something before walking off downstairs.

"It looks like the chief likes me better than you." I hear Zwei say when he had finished eating.

Moving the plate of my bed, I sit back down and pat Zweis' head. "And who could blame him, you are cute."

"Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am?" I hear Zwei say as I feel him rest his head in my lap.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask as I start to fuss him.

"To be honest… I don't remember anything about my birth." Zwei said with sadness. "I think the Metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't remember much of my birth either and I take it that form is human?" I asked and I feel his tail hit me.

"It has to be! I mean how else could I talk like this? There's no other possible explanation." When his tail stops, I knew that this was a problem. "There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self."

"How about I help you find your memories and your true self?" I ask and I watch him jump up and sit on me.

"Your help won't be in vain. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools." Zwei said in cheery tone and I raise an eyebrow at that. "Lock picks that sort thing, so we have a deal then?"

Seeing Zwei happy was good till I felt 'her' palm on my back and warm sensation starting to heat up. _'Shit… got again!'_ I closed my eyes as I moved Zwei off of me. **"I am thou, thou art I…"** Felling my back start to burn, I let another scream out and fall onto my bed properly. **"… the Magician…"** Was the last thing I heard before passing out.

 **Authors Note**

I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads and continues to read Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask, I have been having fun writing this and I hope everyone has run reading it else. I honestly didn't think I would be posting a new chapter so soon after the last one.

I would like to know what everyone thinks of the story so there, of the character choices I've made and your prediction on which RWBY characters might appear and you're favourite Persona 5 moment.

If you do have any questions, please feel free to ask me.


	17. Not so Lazy Sunday

Date: 4/17 Sunday

Feeling sunlight hit my face; I sat up and stretched as I felt the covers side around me. Looking around, I saw Zwei lying on his back, on my legs. _'It's going to be a shame to wake him.'_ Lifting him up and moving him out of the way, I go stand, only to find that I'm still wearing my school uniform. _'What the…?'_

"You're finally awake, after what happened last, I didn't think you would wake anytime soon." I hear Zwei say as I turn to face him and that is when I remembered the day before, the palace, the rescue… the pain.

"So it happened again then?"

"Yeah… it did. I'm going to have to do some laundry and take a bath today at some point." I said as I stand and start to remove my shirt.

"Show some dignity, Ruby!" I hear Zwei say after some rustling of my covers.

"What? You've never seen a girl naked before?" I said in a cheeky tone as I looking over my shoulder and see a small lump under my covers.

After changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, another red shirt and a black blazer, I head down into the empty café in search of plastic bag for my clothing. When I entered the kitchen, I could smell the curry cooking as I looked through some of the cupboards. After finding one and heading back upstairs, I found Zwei curled up in my quilt cover with his head sticking out, asleep.

Collecting my clothing and taking my phone out of my school blazer, I walk over to my bed and crouch down and booped Zwei on the nose. "Come on boy, it's time to get up."

"Huh… Oh hey, you were gone for some time, Ruby." He mumbled as he cracked an eye open before shutting again.

"I was gone like, five, ten minutes and you're still asleep aren't you?" I asked as I looked at Zweis' still form.

When he didn't respond, I decided to dislodge him from my covers and place him around my neck. It's then that I hear James open the front door, grabbing my wallet, my phone and the bag that had my clothing in, I head downstairs. By the time I reach the café, I saw that James had nearly set up everything for the day.

"Good morning James." I said as I walked passed the bar and towards the door.

"Good morning. There's a laundromat down the alley to the left near the Public Baths." I heard James say as I reached the door.

"Thank you." I said as I looked back at him and I smile.

As I stepped out into the morning air, I could feel a light breeze blow by me as I stood there. I looked left and right before heading right towards the second-hand shop and as I walked up to the shop, the old man looked at me strangely. _'What? You're never seen dog around someone's neck before?'_ After talking to him and some exchange of yen, I managed to buy a similar backpack to my Shujin backpack and with it acquired, I headed towards the laundromat.

Stepping foot inside the small laundromat, I wake Zwei up as I pick him up off my shoulders and placing him on top of one of the washing machine.

"Why are we here Ruby?" Zwei groggy asked.

"Well, I need someone to watch over this," I hold up my plastic bag of washing. "while I'm taking a bath so I've nominated you to stand guard."

"Why do I have to do it?" I heard Zwei say as I looked around the room and saw a shelve that had some washing detergent on it.

"Because I need someone that I trust, plus I can't be in two places at once." I said as I open one of the machines up and loaded my washing in. "And I don't think animals are allowed in there so…"

With my washing going and a promise from Zwei to be good boy, I headed into the public bathhouse. It was strange entering a public bathhouse as the only other place that I have been too that was like was the Amagi Inn, which reminds me, I need to book a reservation there soon. Walking in, the first thing I noticed was that I was surprising clean seeing as it was a bathhouse. With it being a Sunday morning, I didn't expect there to be that many people, so after paying the small entry fee, I found a locker and a towel and got ready after I made sure that no one was in the changing room. With the towel wrapped higher than normal, I made my way into the baths.

* * *

Stepping back into the laundromat, I saw Zwei closing the door to the dryer. "Thank you Zwei, I'll have to get you some meat or a bone for you some time."

The look his face when I mentioned them was of delight. "I would appreciate the finer meat than what you are you thinking… but thank you."

Feeling my phone vibrate several times, I placing my backpack down next to the only chair in the room; I sat down and pulled my phone out. Ignoring the messages from Pyrrha, I open the chat between me, Sun and now Blake.

 _The Black Kat has been invited… 4/16/2016 5:49pm_

 _The Black Kat has joined… 4/17/2016 7:26am_

 **The Black Kat:** _I know I said it yesterday but, thank you again._

 **The Monkey King:** _No worries, we couldn't just leave you there._

 **Red Rose:** _Yeah, if we left you there then I've got no one pretty to look at in class ;)_

 **The Monkey King:** _You can't stop can you?_

 **Red Rose:** _What, me? Nope._

 **The Black Kat:** _She like this to everyone?_

 **The Monkey King:** _Yeah, she is._

 **Red Rose:** _Hey, no fair._

 _I only do it to the pretty ones._

I move my phone out the way when I feel Zweis' paws on my knee. "If you want to sit on me, then you all had to do was ask." I said as I picked him and sat him on my lap.

"You didn't need to that. I take you are talking to Sun and Lady Blake?" He asked and I nod my head. "Tell them we need to meet up; we're got to discuss a few things." I bring my phone back so that it's in front Zwei and myself.

 **Red Rose:** _Hey, Zwei says we need to meet up because he has something to tell us._

 **The Black Kat:** _I'm free this morning but,_

 _I've got a photo shoot after mid-day._

 _So I'll have to leave to prepare for that…_

 **The Monkey King:** _So what does the flee ball want to talk about?_

"He doesn't know that I'm reading this does he?"

"It doesn't look like it"

 **The Black Kat:** _That is a bit uncalled for Sun._

 **Red Rose:** _I agree and I don't know what he wants to talk about._

 _Unless he wants us to go back to the palace._

 _Anyway, where do you guys wanna meet?_

 **The Black Kat:** _Let's gets crepes._

 **The Monkey King:** _I see you've still got that sweet-tooth Blake._

 **Red Rose:** _I agree with Blake, I could do with some breakfast._

… _._

 _So where do we need to go then, Blake?_

 **The Black Kat:** _There's a diner in Shibuya that sells them._

 **Red Rose:** _I'm sold; we'll meet you guys there when my clothes are done drying._

 **The Monkey King:** _As long as I can get a banana smoothie then I'm fine._

Putting my phone away, I start to scratch Zwei behind his ear. "There you go Zwei, the meeting is set."

I watch as Zwei leans back against me so I switch from his ear to his belly. "So what do you want to talk about with us then?"

"I'd rather not have to repeat myself, so I'll tell you all when we meet up." Zwei said with a sleepy look.

' _It was worth a try I suppose.'_

* * *

Walking down Central Street with Zwei in my backpack, I kept an eye out for either Blake or Sun. I wasn't expecting Yongen to be that busy due to it being a Sunday, so when I made it to Shibuya and got above ground, I wasn't surprised to see it packed liked I the first day I got here.

Feel Zwei move, I felt his head next to mind. "Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet." I said reaching around and patting his head. "I didn't see a dinner a couple of days ago and I was hoping that one of them would meet us out here but…"

Feeling Zwei move more, I thought that the backpack would break. "I don't see them around, so they must be inside."

' _I can gather that.'_ I start to squint as I look around and I focus on looking for Blake and Sun and that was when things took a turn for the interesting. As the world darkens, I watch as people walked by me more slowly than normal and cloaked like a shadow. "What the…?" Looking around some more, I spot two goldish looking blobs in the distance.

"What's the problem, Ruby?" Zwei said in a drawn out way and when I turn my head to look at him, I saw the same shroud like shadow over him.

"What? You don't see that?" I said looking back at the gold blob and pointing in the direction.

"See what? You're pointing at a building." I heard Zwei say as I keep my eyes locked on the blobs.

"There are two gold looking blobs sitting there… I think they might be Sun and Blake." I said as I start to move towards them.

"Wait…! How can you be certain it's them?" Zwei said as I nearly trip on some stairs that led up.

"It must be, especially seeing as I was thinking about them before my vision darkened and the blobs appeared." I said with earnest as I close my eyes when I reached the top step. Shaking my head a little, I open my eyes to find that I'm standing in the entrance to a dinner.

Looking around, there where people sitting down, they were either eating, talking or both. I got a homely vibe as I scanned the place, upon seeing a bunch of oddities lining the walls including a motorcycle just parked there and to left of the motorcycle, I saw Blake and Sun sitting there talking.

"What was that all about Ruby?" Zwei said as he pops his head out the backpack.

"I… I don't know." I said looking down at my hands and then back to them. "It helped me find them so what does it matter?"

"It could be useful when we are in the Palace, but without knowing how you got that power, it's best not to use it." Zwei said in a serious tone for a dog.

"I guess you're right." I said as I push him back into the backpack and clip the flap down as I made my way over to Blake and Sun. _'I'll have to ask Ozpin about it the next time I see him.'_

As I make my way to them, I realize that this is the first time I would be seeing my friends out of school. Looking at Blake; I saw her wearing a white, button-up crop shirt with a black hem, a red and white jacket, a white skirt and black leggings that had a vertical stripe on the outer side and a pair of red converse. Sun was wearing a purple zip-up hoodie with red and white stripes on either arm, a white T-shirt with a logo of some sorts on it, black cargo pants and yellow and black sneakers.

I close my eyes and started to wave at them in an over the top fashion with a massive smile on my face. "Goood morning love birds, how is everyone doing?"

I knew I was drawing attention at myself and them, but I didn't care, I wanted to make everyone's Sunday a little bit brighter with some humour and I knew how Sun would react so all I was waiting for was him. Feeling a napkin hit my face; I open my eyes and see a red tint on both of them and with a quick look at some of the people chuckling at the scene that I've created; I couldn't help but cheer internally. _'That was the reaction I wanted Sun.'_ I watch Sun shift around and sit next to Blake as I get to where they were sitting. Taking my backpack off, I placed it into the corner and sat down.

"I hate you so much, Ruby." Sun said before he finishes off his drink.

"Nah you don't." I said with cocky tone and a wink.

"Right now, I do, but anyway what does Zwei want to talk about?" I heard Blake say as I see a dark-haired waitress walking over to us.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell because he didn't want to…" Before I could finish, the waitress was handing me a menu.

"Good morning, what can I get you today sweetie?" She said as I start flipping through the menu.

' _The steak looks good… maybe I should buy Zwei it.'_ Moving the menu slightly, I look at the half-eaten crepe on Blakes' plate; I flip to the dessert section and I find the one I want.

"Can I order one medium rare Steak, a Coffee with a bit of cream and five sugars, one Chocolate and Strawberry crepe and a refill for the lovely couple please." I said towards the waitress as I disregard the looks that I getting from Blake and Sun.

"Coming right up." The waitress said as took the menu from me and walks off.

"So are we goin' "there" after this?" I heard Sun say as I reach over and unclip the main flap on my backpack.

I chuckled when Zwei pokes his head out as it looked like he was wearing a hat due to the flap sitting on his head. "It's still too early for us to head to the Palace."

"Why not? We were going great yesterday, plus we kinda need to steal the Treasure sooner than later right?" I said leaning back into the booth seat.

"Don't underestimate the dangers of that place. We need to prepare first." Zwei said with a hardened look.

"But ain't that Persona shit we got enough to deal with it?" Sun said as he moved his empty glass out of the way.

"That's exactly what I mean when I say don't underestimate it. You'll die if you mess up in there. So again, we need to prepare before we head in." I watch Zwei's eyes dart around the place in search of something.

"I'm sure that if we stick together well could get by with little prep, right?" I asked as I sat up when I saw the waitress walking towards us with a tray in hand.

"I think it would be best if we prepare as best as we can." I heard Blake say as I push Zwei back into my backpack before the waitress sees him.

"Hey! Get your paws off of me." He manages to get out before I got him back in the backpack.

"The waitress is coming back, so be quiet." I turn to face her when she approaches.

"Here's the coffee and crepe for you sweetie," I watch her set them down in front of me and I start to feel my stomach start to rumble. "And another Frui-Tea and a Banana Smoothie for the lovely couple." She said with a wink at me and I bust out with laughter.

"Thank you… thank you so much for that ma'am" I said as I pulled my wallet out and give her enough yen to cover it plus a tip.

"You're welcome, honey. Would you two like anything else?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I shouldn't but… another crepe please." Blake said after I realize that she had long since finished her crepe and then I start mine.

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay then, another crepe it is, your steak will be ready soon." She said before turning around and walking off.

"This is sooo good." I said as I realize that half of it is gone.

"Well, it good to know you're enjoying some food while I'm here living off what Boss gave me." I heard Zwei say.

Swallowing the load of crepe I had in my mouth, I look over at Zwei. "I haven't forgotten about you boy, who do you think that steak is for hmm?"

"It's about time I got treated right." Zwei said with an all too smug look. "But I'm glad you've got a levelled head, Blake. First, we'll need to find better equipment for all of you."

"If you're talkin' about weapons, then I know a kick-ass place!" Sun said with enthusiasm.

"The same place your bother goes?" I asked and he nods in response and that is when I notice Zwei slipping back into my backpack.

"Here you go, another creamy crepe and one medium rare steak." The waitress said as she placed the plates down and taking the empty glasses and plates before she looks back at us. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call." She bows before walking off.

"Thank you." Me and Blake say at the same time and I chuckle at that.

Moving the steak in front of me, I pick the utensils up and started to cut the fat off and the meat up into small chunks. When I finished, I stab my fork into a chunk and hold it out for Zwei. "Here you Zwei, think of it as payment from this morning."

I watch him tentatively peak out of my backpack before closing his mouth around the meat and pulling back and chewing. "This is good." He said before swallowing and holding his mouth open.

As I fed Zwei another chunk of steak, I hear Sun speak up. "So what are doing about prepping?"

As Zwei finishes chewing, I move back to finishing my crepe. "We'll leave you in charge of getting the weaponry Sun, the only other thing would be stocking up on medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace."

"And where can we get medicine?" Blake said as she licked her lip clean of cream.

"A pharmacy should have what we need right?" I ask as I realize that I've my coffee sitting there.

"They should, but I know just the place." Zwei said as he tries to reach the plate that had the steak on it with his mouth.

Placing my coffee cup down, I look over to Blake when her eyes go wide after she pulls her phone. "Shoot, I've got to go guys." I watch her nearly climb over Sun to get out before he stands to let her go by.

"See you later Blake, I'll try and keep you informed." I said with a small wave.

"How come I'm in charge of the weapons?" Sun said sitting back down.

"You know the place so…" I said giving Zwei another chunk.

"Ugh… fine, I'll go." He said crossing his arms and slumping back into the chair.

"Aww, do you want mommy to go with you?" I said with a smile.

"Can it will ya!" He said with anger and slamming his fist onto the table. "I don't know anythin' about guns."

"Well, you're lucky that I have knowledge of guns then." I said giving Zwei the last chunk of stake. "So I might as well come with you then."

"Thank you, the last time I was there, the guy was acting weird." Sun said slumping again.

I watch Zwei slip back into my backpack with closed eyes and a smile. "Shall we get going then?" I said before drinking the last of my coffee, closing my backpack and shouldering it and then walking out with Sun in tow.

As soon as I step outside, Sun taps me on the shoulder and steps in front of me. "Follow me, the shop can be pretty confusin' to find."

I thought trying to keep up with him would have been an easy, but given the fact he has lived in Tokyo longer than I have, he easily outpaced me. I was grateful that I was able to see him walk down an alleyway and as I made it to the entrance to the alleyway, a cowardly looking guy was standing there looking pale.

"It looks like you saw a ghost friend." I said standing next to the guy and seeing Sun turning the corner.

"Gah, you surprised me," He said turning around. "but you shouldn't go into that ally. I saw a Blond Punk just head in…"

"Well I'm a Goth and that Punk is a big softy." I said walking by him and into the alley.

Rounding the corner, I see Sun standing near a door to a shop. "Untouchable…? What kinda shop is this?" I asked walking up to the window and look at some of the model guns they had on display.

"They mainly sell airsoft and model guns but they do have some sword here as well." I heard Sun say as he hands me three thousand yen. "Seeing as you know more about guns than I do, you might as well get me something."

"Okay then, I take it I'll be getting Blake something as well then?" I asked as I moved around Sun and towards the door.

"I think she knows less about this stuff then I do, so yeah, you might as well." Sun said as he was putting his wallet away. "Let's get this over with."

Nodding, I open the door and step in. The most noticeable thing when I entered was the smell of cigar hanging in the air. The shop itself wasn't all that big but there was enough room for several shelving units for the guns and a small section for melee weapons. Looking over at the counter, there where protective gear and more gun lining the wall. _'I said I knew about guns, but there's way more here than I thought.'_

"Look who the cat brought in." I heard from the back room and out stepped tallish, slender man with slanted, dark-green eyes, bright orange hair with bangs covering his right eye. He was wearing a long, red-lined white coat with a black turtleneck underneath and a pair of black pants. He had yellow ear defenders around his neck and black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band sitting atop of his head.

"You know your bothers order won't be here for another week or so?" He said grabbing a cigar off the counter and lighting it from a zippo-lighter.

Looking over at Sun, I wink before turning my attention to the clerk. _'I hope this works.'_ "We haven't come in regards to that." I move over to the counter and that when I notice an animal head with three lines behind it like tattoo on the guys' neck. "You see… I've… never really liked guns, you could say that I've been afraid of them, but after playing some FPS games back home with some friends, I'm still not that comfortable with them."

"And after talking to Sun about it, he mentioned this place and how it might help if I handle a gun that looks real but is a fake. So could you help me out, Sir?" I asked in the sweetest tone and hoping that I could lie my way through this.

"Not a lot of people can handle firearms Red, so here." I watch him reach under the counter and pull out a Beretta M9 Pistol and places it on the counter. "A Beret…"

"A Beretta M9 semi-auto Pistol, it was adopted by the US military as their service pistol in 1985." I said picking it up and cutting him off.

Looking between the two, I noticed them both with slack-jawed. "What? Even though I'm scared of them doesn't mean I can't know about them."

"It seems like you know your stuff Red, that one will set you back 3,000 yen." He said sitting down on a folding chair and putting his shoes up onto the counter.

"Three thousand yen? And I thought I would be getting some off due to my situation." I said forgetting that I still had the pistol in my hands.

"I can't just give out discounts to everyone Red, this is business, not a toy store." He said taking his shoes off the counter and leaning forward.

' _You sound like James.'_ "Fair enough." I said as I took my time to examine the pistol a bit more. It felt a bit heavier than the one that Sun gave me the other day, but even though it did, it felt right. _'Taking down Shadow with this should be easier, what should I get for Blake, seeing as she had a whip attached to her hip then an SMG should go well.'_

"If it makes you feel better Ruby, you're doing just fine holding that gun." I heard Sun say as he stood next to me.

Turning to face him, I let a smile grace me. "Thank you, Sun." Looking back at the clerk I ask. "Do you have a Škorpion?"

When he doesn't respond but walks into the backroom instead, I thought that I might have overplayed my lie. "Before you ask Sun, I don't have a fear of guns, I was hoping that I could have got some yen off, I've got money, but I don't fancy spending it all here." I said in a hushed tone.

"I got that Ruby, I'm not happy that you lied to him though." Sun said leaning up against the counter.

"I'm not happy about it Sun, but how many time are we going to have to come here?" I said before I heard the clerks' footsteps coming this way.

"Here you go, one Škorpion, hot of the press." He said placing a box on the counter in front of me. "These came in just the other day."

"How much will this cost me?" I asked picking the box up and having a look inside.

"Three thousand yen as well." He said sitting back down.

"So 6k for the both?" I asked and he nods. "Well, I might as well get something for you Sun for helping me today."

I watch him rub the back of his neck before looking at me. "As I said before, I don't really know anything about this; I mainly pick up my brother's orders."

"Well, it's a good job I'm here then." I said moving towards one of the shelving units. "I'm thinking a shotgun would suit you Sun."

Looking around, I could see many two-handed shotguns, but seeing as we were going to be sneaking, fighting and probably run as well through the Palace, I was hoping that this place had some one-handed shotguns like the SPAS-12 or the Ithaca 37. I was about to give up until I saw a Remington Model 31 box sitting near the bottom. _'It's not the one I wanted but it will have to do.'_ Grabbing it, I returned to the counter.

"Here you go Sun, one Remington Model 31, was first produced from 1931 to 1949, an old model, but I think it suits you nicely." I said placing it on the counter next to the others.

"So how much will it all cost then…?" I ask looking at the clerk.

"I'll give you them for seven thousand yen for the lot and I'll even give you some pellets for free seeing as you're a new customer." He said as he put it through his laptop/register and then putting them into a carrier bag.

"Some precautions fist before I let you go. Don't go 'round pointing them at other people. Keep them in a bag or something if you're outside." He said as he puts his cigar into an ashtray finally. "Oh, and don't let the fuzz catch wind of you having them, I don't need them comin' around here."

"Don't worry; I'm not a big fan of cops." I said looking the clerk in eyes.

I watch as I see a smirk tug at his lips. "How about that, I do too. With your attitude, maybe someday I'll show you the real good stuff… if you got the guts for it of course."

"Well, I look forward to that day then." I said as I reach for my wallet.

After paying for them, I hand the carrier bag over to Sun. "You can carry that, I've got this to carry already." I said pointing to my backpack.

"Sure, I'll be back in a couple of weeks then Torchwick." Sun said before walking out.

"Thank you again, Sir." I said as I bow slightly before exiting myself.

Closing the door, I breathed in the fresh air. "Man that place can get stuffy."

"You're cold you now that." Sun said before he walks back towards Central Street.

"I can be when I want to Sun, but hay we did save some money, yours should have been one thousand four hundred yen, but he charged us a thousand for it." I said as I catch up to him.

As we rounded the corner, in the corner of my eye I saw a blue shimmer and when I turn and look, all I saw was a bicycle and some tin cans propped up against a wall. _'What the hell was that? Could the stress of all this be getting to me?'_

"Hey, Ruby, what's the matter?" I heard Sun say and I realize that I must have stopped walking.

"Sorry Sun, I thought I saw something." I said as I jog to catch Sun. "So what were you saying?"

"I was sayin' that I'm surprised that Zwei hasn't made his presence known." Sun said as we made it back on to Central Street.

"I think he's fallen asleep." I said before I started to feel the backpack move.

"I wasn't asleep thank you!" Zwei said as he shook his head.

"I could hear Zwei, but anyway, we got the guns, now where?" I said reaching up and start to starch behind Zweis' ear.

"We've got some business in Yongen." He said falling limp against me.

As we made are why towards the station, we passed by a tall man with slicked –back black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark violet business suit jacket and beige pants with a white dotted red tie, white gloves and a green sash.

"There's people like that give speeches here all time, not a lot of people pay them much mind." Sun said as he passed me.

"Huh, is that so." _'I should probably look out for him in the future.'_

* * *

When we arrived in Yongen, I asked Zwei where we going but continued to push it aside and told me the directions. It was only when we standing outside of a clinic that I realized who we were here to see.

"Why are we here Zwei?" I said in a nervous tone as I took my backpack off and handing it to Sun.

"She could give us medicine to use in the Palace, so man up and get in there." Zwei said with a stern look and tone.

"What's the matter? She scared of doctors or somthin'?" Sun said as I start to pace and feel my blood rush to my face.

"You should have seen her when she walked into the doctor the other day, she was speechless." Zwei said with mirth.

"She must be hot if you clammed up." Sun said with equal shock and glee.

Stopping in front of them, I place a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you have no idea, she's got a seductress vide to her and it didn't help that she was wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulder V-neck mini dress, which showed off a hint of cleavage and her impossibly long, toned legs and a short black leather jacket on top of that." A shiver runs through me at the thought.

"So you're giving up on the Ice Queen then?" Sun said and the urge to slap him rose.

"Hell no, I love small girls too much to abandon Weiss like that plus, why would a doctor be interested in a high schooler?" I said removing my hand and taking a step toward the clinic door. _'I hope I don't freeze up again.'_ "Anyway, wish me luck guys." Taking the last couple of steps up, I open the door and head in.

After walking down a small corridor and opening and closing another door, I was greeted by rock music playing from a radio that was sitting near the reception window. Looking around, the place looked like a normal clinic; two sets of four uncomfortable chairs were lining two walls, a cork board above one set of chairs that had a bunch pamphlets pined to it. There was a door to the right of the reception window that probably led to an examination room and another that was assigned as a unisex restroom. There were more pamphlets sitting by the restroom and some health posters under the reception window.

With no greetings as I entered, I nervously walk up to the window. "Hello? Anyone here?" _'Please don't let her be here.'_

Hearing the music lower, I heard. "Be right there." As a chill goes down my spine. _'Fuck, she's here.'_

I watch her walk out from behind a bunch of shelving units wearing the outfit as I described to Sun (minus the jacket as it was replaced with a white lab coat instead) with a clipboard and pen in hand. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, time can fly whilst doing inventory." Doctor Fall said whilst never looking up until she got to the reception window.

"Oh, hello Little Guinea Pig, I didn't expect to see you so soon." She said placing the clipboard down.

"This is your first visit correct?" She asks and I nod my head. "So, what are you here for?"

' _I can't tell her about that world, she wouldn't believe it.'_ "I've… been having painful nightmares." I said grabbing my arm hoping I could lie my way through this one.

"I see, please head to the exam room through that door, I'll be with you in just a moment." She said before disappearing again.

"Well, that worked." I said under my breath as I made my way through the door and down a small corridor and into the exam room.

The exam room was your typical examination rooms for a clinic, a pc, a bed, an x-ray light box with a couple of x-rays on it and a bunch of medical equipment and posters dotted about the room. Taking a seat on the stool by the pc and waited for the good Doctor.

About ten or so minutes must have gone by before Doctor Fall walks in the room from behind a screen and sits down at the desk and opens an email on the computer. Taking a glance at the screen, I notice my details were sitting in a box with my medical history next to it. _'Can she even do that?'_

"So Rose-chan, tell me about these painful nightmares?" She said in a professional manner as she turns her chair towards me and crossing her legs.

I let out a sigh as I turn my gaze away from her. "Well, it started when I first transferred here…"

I told her about the time my other-self branding me and waking up with tremendous amount of back pain, but whenever I check, there's nothing there and that it's a recurring nightmare. Yes I lied to her and yes, I wasn't happy about doing it, but if it meant that we would get some healing items for when we are in the Palace, then I had to suck it up and play the part.

I watch her write it all down on another clipboard before looking at me. "In a case like yours, it's usually just due to stress. Have you tried anything for the pain?"

"Yes," I lied. "but they don't seem to work, I haven't had a good night sleep in so long." I said with a fake yawn in hopes that I could convince her.

"I'm going to prescribe you some Ibuprofen, they're stronger than your…" A look of recognition crosses her face. "They need to be restocked still, so let's go with some sleeping pills instead. They do say that sleep is the best medicine anyway. Do you prefer a sweet-tasting one or a bitter one?"

"That's the thing Doc, I can fall asleep just fine, it's the pain I can't deal with." I said rubbing the back of my neck as a fire flickers behind the Doctors eyes. _'Why do I feel like I'm about to get chewed out by her and not the good kind either.'_

"And let me guess, you would like a year-long supply of them too?" She said with bitterness. "I'm not as dumb as I look, you know."

"The fact that you're a Doctor and you're super-hot, I wouldn't dare say that you're dumb." I said hoping to god that I wouldn't get thrown out.

I watch as that seductive smile briefly appears before she went poker-faced. "I'm guessing you're here because you heard the rumours about me, huh?"

"Well, after what me and a couple of my friends have been through since I've been here, I don't take anything at face value till I've got facts to prove it." I said as I slumped forward a bit and looked down.

"I guess high school kids have it tough nowadays too, huh?" The Doctor said as turned towards her computer.

"You have no idea." I muttered as I focused on the jewelled anklet on her right leg that was sitting above a pair of strappy black high heels.

"Well, fine. I'll prescribe you some medication." I look up and meat her gaze. "But only medication that will help you recover your health. I guess its fine. You seem pretty earnest, and you don't look like you'll be any trouble." She said leaning back into her chair and showing off more of her tall stature.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said bowing as much as I can while sitting down before righting myself.

"This is my private practice. Most of the medicine I dispense is original. I have a license to make my own formulas. You've likely seen them being sold at various hospitals." Doctor Fall said before typing something on the computer without looking. "It's your responsibility to take care of yourself. So if that's OK with you stop by anytime."

"You're a bad Doctor, Doctor Fall." I said with as much teasing as I could.

"Great, it's nice that you're so quick on the uptake… It saves me a lot of hassle." Doctor Fall said leaning forward and propping her head up with her right hand. "You're a pretty weird kid, you know? Trying to flirt with a Doctor, most kids your age try and fail miserably, but yet here you are and doing a lot better than the other day."

I rub the back of my neck and chuckle slightly before replying. "Well… I weren't expecting to run into such an attractive person around here so…"

I watch as that seductive smile reappear and never leaves. "My, aren't you so forward. You should be careful Little Guinea Pig; you might end up leading someone on to the point of no return."

"My ex-girlfriend said the same thing to me many a time and that's why I only do it to those I deem worthy of it." I said as I remember Pyrrha going on and on about it.

"Well as long as don't cause any trouble for Boss, then it's no problem." She said before she got and walked behind the screen. "I'll be back with your prescription soon."

I couldn't help but watch her leave and I knew that she knew that I was watching. **"I wonder what she tastes like?"** I heard my other-self say as she licked her lips.

' _I did start to think that you must have fucked off, but sadly you're still here and fuck you, yeah she's hot, but she'll like in her mid-twenties or so…'_

" **And? I know you've been checking her out, so go fuck her."**

' _I do that and get arrested for rape and then what? Your plan for "power" is over then. So stop with the ideas about me trying to create a harem with every attractive person I meet.'_

" **Why? Doesn't that sound wonderful? Having everyone wanting to please you in every which way possible?"**

' _Just, STOP! I don't want anything like that, you understand!'_

When I don't get a response, I sigh and shack my head briefly before I heard the heels of Doctor Fall returning. I looked up just as the Doctor pulled the screen and stepping forward with a concerned look. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I realized that I must have been sweating when my other-self showed up, wiping what sweat there was on my brow with the sleeve of my blazer, I smile at her. "I'm fine, just had a warm flush that's all." I stammer out before looking away.

I heard the screen being pulled back before the click-clack of her heels as she spoke in an alluring tone "Was someone thinking about me?"

Shaking my head, I could feel blood rush to my face as I hear Doctor Fall giggle slightly before she stops just in front of me. "I find it cute that I can make you all hot and flustered like this."

I close my eye as I felt her hand grab mine and raise it up. _'Oh god, is this really happening?'_ I thought before I felt a paper bag being placed into my hand. Opening my eyes, I look at my hand and the bag and then let go of a breath that I didn't know I had. _'If I have to come here get us medicine, then I think I'm going to have heart-attack.'_ Looking over at Doctor Fall as sits down, I noticed a gleam in her eyes.

"Be careful with them as they are stronger than your average pain killers, so don't get addicted to them Little Guinea Pig." She said before turning back towards the computer.

"Thank you again Doctor Fall." I said grasping the paper bag and standing. "Enjoy the rest of your day Doctor."

I left with a wink and made my way back to the clinic lobby. As I was walking down the corridor, a business looking man with a briefcase walks by me and into the exam room. _'He looked way too professional to be here.'_ And before I could do anything, I heard the businessman about some type of medicine that Doctor had "supposed" to have developed and that developing experimental medicine violates all health regulations. _'How else is the medical field meant to grow without experimenting?'_

I leant against the wall so I could listen. Apparently the man was accusing Doctor Fall of "attempting" to create a super-stimulant and it sounded like the businessman was threatening to go to the media about it, apparently, the man didn't want to be responsible for her criminal actions and told her to resign.

"God he sounds like an ass, not all criminals are bad people." I said a little bit too loud as they stop talking. _'Shit!'_ Realizing what I did, I ran.

* * *

"You think she's doin' okay?" I said put my phone away as I stand and stretch.

"She should be fine Sun; you've seen how she handles herself in the Palace. So getting some medicine should be a breeze." I heard the mutt say as I sit back down on the stairs to the clinic and pull an apple out and take a bite.

"Well, from what she said, it sounds like she's goin' to get outmatched." I said with a mouth full.

"Ugh, what would Lady Blake think if she caught you acting like that?" Zwei said and with my tail, I poke him as hard as could.

"She wouldn't care, hell back in middle school, she and Illia dared me to cram a whole orange into my mouth, which I did with ease, and read out a passage of homework one time." I said as I ate more of the apple.

"Lady Blake isn't like that." He said with anger and hopping into Rubys' backpack.

' _Ha, got you there you far ball.'_ Taking the last bite out of the apple, I waited till there was a clearing in the crowd and threw the core into a bin across the way. After hearing a couple of kids cheer as it went in, I heard hurried footfall coming this way from inside the clinic.

"Hey!" I said to get Zwei attention. "It looks like she's back." Standing up, I grab the bag that had our airsoft gun in them and her backpack as the door flies open with Ruby standing there with a paper bag in hand.

* * *

' _I should be more careful the next time I want to eavesdrop.'_ I was happy that I didn't get caught and that I was no longer in the Doctors presence. _'I think I might need a change of underwear.'_ Looking down the few steps, I saw Sun looking at me with mild concern.

"Everythin' go well?" He asked holding my backpack out for me.

"…Err yes it did." I hold out the paper bag. "Got some medicine for us… now can we please go." I said with a red face as a grab my backpack from him and walk towards Leblanc.

"Soo you meet your match then?" I could hear the smugness in Suns' voice as he spoke.

I turn around to face Sun but continue to walk backwards as I feel a massive blush cross me. "She just oozes so much sex appeal that I thought that I would die. Seriously, she could probably ask me to orgasm in front of her and I would."

"It sounds like she's a dominatrix Ruby, not a Doctor." Sun said as I blush more.

"Dude… you won't understand till you've seen her." I said turning around to walk normally.

"So you didn't clam up like last time then." I heard Zwei and then felt his head brush up against me.

"Did you not hear the conversation?" I said with mild annoyance.

"It can get cosy in there." He said meekly.

I reach up and scratch Zweis' head. "Why do you have to so adorable?"

By the time we got to Leblanc, it was just coming up to 2 pm and the café had a few customers in. So when we entered, James gave me a look of surprise. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to see me back so soon and with a boy no less, but his expression soon changed as he motioned for me to head upstairs without drawing too much attention to me or himself.

When we got upstairs, I knew James would come up here with some questions. Dropping my backpack on the table near the stairs and let Zwei out and then introduced Sun to my room. "So, what do you think?"

"It's… a lot bigger than my room that's for sure." Sun said sitting down near the workbench.

"Considering that it's an attic of a coffee shop, yeah I can see that." I said walking over to my bed and sitting down.

Hearing the stairs creak slightly, I look over and see James. "Seeing as you're back, don't make too much noise, you got that?"

"Yes, James." I said as I watch Zwei jump up onto the bed.

"Oh, and don't let him downstairs either and you should look at your box Ruby, whatever you've got in there could cause some damage to someone if they're not lucky." I heard James said in an abashed tone.

"Why did you come into my room?" I said with anger.

"Don't you mean my storeroom?" He counted "The kitchen isn't big enough to hold everything." He said before walking back downstairs. _'What the fuck is in my box then?'_

Getting and walking over to shelving unit that had my box on it, I heard Sun speak up. "So… that your dad?"

I scoff as I crouch down next my box as I see a pointed tip sticking through. _'It can't be can it?'_ "No, he's my guardian and apparently a friend of my family. Hell, at least James is more accepting of me then my own father is."

Pulling the box out, I start to move items out of the way and pull out the thing that I didn't think I was expecting. Clutching the sliver and obsidian cross to my chest, I let a tear roll down my check. _'Thank you, mom.'_

"So what was it?" Sun and Zwei said in unison. Turning to face them, I hold the cross out for them to see.

"I didn't know you were religious, Ruby." Sun said with confusion and before I could say anything, Zwei spoke up.

"It's because she's not Sun." Zwei said as I nod and wipe the tear away.

"He's right Sun; this is a family heirloom that has been passed down on my mother side for generations, it's meant to bring good luck to my family." I clutch it again before I pin it to my blazer. "Obviously my mom thought I could do with it more than they could."

I was made my way back to my bed; I stopped and turned to face Sun. "Do you think you take another picture of my back Sun, after the yesterday, I want to see how it looks."

When he nods, I take my blazer and shirt off and wait for Sun. Hearing the click, I put my shirt back on and turn to face Sun. "So how does it look?"

Looking at the picture, my eyes were drawn to the two new blocks; the first one had L'amovrevx written at the bottom with three people standing there with cupid above them with the sun outline him, he had his bow drawn and an arrow notched that was being pointed at one of the people below and above cupid there was the Roman numerals for six.

The other one had Le Bateleur written in the same spot as the others, above the writing there was a man who was standing behind a table that had a sword, a couple of cups and some other stuff on there, while the man had a pipe in his left and happy looking eyes. The Roman numerals for one were above the man.

' _So Blake is The Loves Arcana and Zwei is The Magician Arcana, so who does the other three belong to? And what does this have to do about power?'_

"Your other-self is a weird one Ruby." Sun said and I couldn't help but agree with him there.

"Send that to me would you Sun." I said and before I go and sit down.

The rest of day went by with animated conversations about video games to anime, and at some point, Sun and Zwei tried to come up with a code name for me but in the end, they gave up and left it as "Red" for the time being. Sun wasn't too happy about it but I reassured him that we would come up with one sooner or later. I told them about what happened after I get the medicine from Doctor Fall and Zwei seemed very interested in that "super-stimulant" that the Doctor had created.

I remember falling asleep that night with a smile on my face as I clutched the cross.

 **Authors Note**

The newest chapter is here and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.

If there is anything that I missed when I was describing some characters, then please let me know as I've probably missed something. The next couple of chapters are going to be an experiment on how I progress the story, so they may be a longer wait till I'm happy with.

On a gaming related not, E3 is tomorrow, what games are everyone looking forward to seeing?


	18. Meetings and Infiltrations – Part I

Date: 4/18 Monday

The Monday morning at school was a weird one as after saying good morning to Taurus (who was standing next to the gate to the school) and getting a snide comment back from him, I made my way inside and I didn't make it that far into the building before I started to hear people talk about me.

" _She's still here. I'm surprised that she bothers to show up."_

" _Yeah, especially after they are meant to be expelled."_

" _When did she become religious?"_

I did get a lot of funny looks and whispers due to having my family cross pinned to my school blazer but I paid no attention to them as I made my way to my homeroom hoping that my cross would finally bring me some good luck, which I would soon find out that Lady Luck was not with me.

After meeting up with Sun and Blake at the courtyard for lunch, I was about halfway through eating a Yon-Germain's Sandwich when a dark-skinned, red-headed guy of about Suns' height walks around the corner.

"She said I might you here Rose-san." He said as he came to a stop in front of the table with his white eyes landing on me.

Swallowing the bite of the sandwich I had, I met his gaze before speaking up. "So who are you then?"

I watch him bow slightly and standing straight. "My name is Fox Alistair and I'm a member of the Student Council and Student Council President wants to speak to you, Rose-san."

"What does the Prez want her for?" Sun said standing up.

He looks at Sun with what I could only assume was distaste given his white eyes. "What the President wants with Rose-san is up to her and is none of your business, Wukong-san."

"Sit down Sun!" Blake and I said at the time and when he does, I look Fox square in the eyes. "So when does Schnee- senpai want to meet, Alistair-senpai?"

"The President would like to speak to you in the Student Council Room as soon as possible, Rose-san." Fox said in a more formal tone than I'd liked.

"Thank you, Alistair-senpai; I'll head there as soon as I've eaten my lunch, if that's okay?" I asked picking up the last half of my sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"That's fine by me, Rose-san." He turns to leave but stops and turns to look at me when he reaches the corner of the entrance to this outcrop. "I wouldn't be too long, Rose-san; the President doesn't like it when people waste her time."

I watch him disappear as I take another bite. _'What would Weiss want to talk to me about? It's not like I've done anything that would warrant her attention, hell I would like more of her attention in other ways than this... But apart from the fact that me and Sun are getting expelled, I've got nothing.'_

"So what does _She_ want then?" There was clear distaste in Blake's voice when she spoke.

"I don't know," I said after I swallowed the bite I had. "It could be due to the fact that Sun and I are getting expelled."

"Well if it's to do with that, then I best come with ya." Sun said before downing his can of Dr. Salt Neo. "Plus, I just can't leave you alone with Miss Prez know can I."

I heard Blake spurt her drink out as I fumble and drop the last of my sandwich. "Dude, I was enjoying that!" I shout as I look at my ruined lunch and then at Sun.

"Sorry, bro." Sun manages to get before Blake stands up and looks at me with fire in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"WAIT...! You like Weiss Schnee?" I nod my head as I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. "How can you like someone as useless _Her_?"

"Hey," I said standing up to face her. "Weiss is not useless, Blake, she's been helping catch up with some of the lessons that I've missed and she has treated me like a normal student."

"She is the Student Council President remember? She was probably asked to keep an eye on you by the Principal to make sure you don't tarnish this school's questionable reputation." She said cocking her hip out and crossing her arms.

' _Well she did say that she spoke to Toyoguchi-sensei about helping me study, but nothing about if the Principal said anything.'_

I avert my eye away from her as she speaks up. "See, even you are thinking about it now. There were rumours about _Her_ and the Student Council before you arrived Ruby, ones that suggest that she knows about what Taurus is doing."

I looked at Sun in shock before looking back at Blake. "Well if she knew about it then she would have told the Principal."

"Well, apparently the Principal has her under his thumb because of a letter of recommendation." Blake said as she starts to play with the end of one of her pigtails.

"Well, they are just rumours, so there's no way of knowing if that's true or not." I said looking at her sceptically. "And I'm surprised about you Blake, especially with what we talked about the other day."

"Whatever, I will never trust _her_." She said as she moved to sit away from me. "Best not to keep your _girlfriend_ waiting."

"You're right," I said in a cold tone. "If you want to come with me Sun, you can, I don't care." Grabbing my backpack, I turn towards the exit and start to make my way to the Student Council Room alone.

I was glad that I let Zwei scout around the school area, as I didn't think that I could have put up with his strange fixation on Blake and after what just happened, I would have left him there with them. I didn't care if I looked like I was on a warpath, I was more annoy at Blake that she would be somewhat invested in rumours after she'd told me that she didn't believe that the ones about me were true.

As I made it to the third floor, I didn't realise that I was so lost inside my head that I didn't hear Sun shout for me to wait. "Sorry Sun, I was lost inside here." I tap the side of my head.

"Yeah, I could see that, just… don't be too hard on Blake, okay, those rumours start shortly after Taurus become a teacher here and he has been making her life hell as you know." He said as we stopped short of the Council Room.

"But we don't know about the ones about Weiss are true." I said in a small tone.

"You should really talk to Blake about this Ruby." He said as he scratched the back on his head and wincing slightly. "I really don't want to get hit again." He mumbles.

I let a sigh pass through my lips as I close my eyes and let my mind wander. _'Maybe he's right; I think I might have overacted there. I'll have to talk to about this before the day ends.'_ Opening my eyes, look at Sun and smile as best as I can. "Let's get this thing over shall we."

* * *

Date: 4/18 Monday

Location: Student Council Room

Placing my pen down on the desk, I flex my left hand to try and relieve the slight cramp as I grab the next document and start to read it through only to put aside with a sigh. _'Why are you still asking for a budget Zedong-san? I thought I told the Albain brothers to go speak to her, it looks like I can't trust them to do anything nowadays so I'll have to talk to her instead.'_

Looking up at the clock that was hanging above the door, I realise that there was about half an hour left of lunch. "Where is she? I thought I told Alistair-san to bring her here." I said out loud to myself.

As I go to stand, I heard a knock on the door. _'This best be her, if not, then so help her.'_ Sitting back down, I made sure that everything was smoothed down before answering. "Come in."

"Sorry I'm late Senpai," I heard Ruby say as she opens the door and stood in the doorway with a half-smile on her face. "I was finishing my lunch when I got your message, I hope you don't mind."

When she mentioned lunch, it dawned on me that my own munch sat neglected in my school bag. "It's fine Rose-chan. Please sit." I gesture to the chair opposite me as I watch her move in the room and that's when I notice Sun walking in as well. "What is Wukong-san doing here?" I said with as much coldness as possible.

"Chill out Prez, I here to make sure no funny business happens between the two of you." He said taking a seat before Ruby as I feel a blush creeping up on me.

"W-what are you talking about Sun," Ruby said punching Sun in the arm before sitting next to him. "There's nothing going on between us… yet."

' _Yet? What does she mean by that? Are those rumours true?'_ Steadying my heartbeat as best as I could, I look Sun square in the eyes. "There's no romantic feeling between me and Rose-chan, Wukong-san, but what I have to talk about does involve you as well."

I notice the smile fade and Ruby's eyes dim slightly as Sun pats her back. "Bad luck there, Ruby." He said before pulling his phone out and starts tapping away on it.

As I look at Ruby, I notice a sliver and obsidian cross pinned to her school blazer lapel right above her heart. _'I wonder if that is a family_ _heirloom.'_ She must have felt my gaze on her as I watch her raise her head to look me square on and when our eyes meet, a smile forms on her face, one that was as bright as the one she gave me when we first met, one that I couldn't help but return as I felt my blush return to tenfold. _'God, why does it feel like my heart is about to bust every time we look at each other.'_

"So what do you want to talk about then Prez?" Sun said which pulled me from Ruby's sliver pools.

"R-right, s-sorry," I caught a wink from Ruby in the corner of my eyes as I turned to face Sun. "after having a meeting with the rest of the Student Council today, it has come to my knowledge that both of you are getting expelled after attacking Taurus-sensei."

"I'm surprised that you are just hearing about that Senpai." Ruby said as she scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"If you must know, I was helping out with the aftermath of Amitola-san attempted suicide."

"You still haven't said why you want to talk to Ruby, Prez." Sun said as he propped a foot up on the desk and leans back.

"Sit properly please, Wukong-san and the reason why is because I would like to hear your side of events Rose-chan." I said as sternly as possible. "So begin."

She started to tell me the events of that day, how she followed Blake out of her classroom just before Ilia jumped and how she bumped into Sun after Blake ran for Ilia. How they helped Blake get to Ilia before chasing after Arc-san and cornering him and finding out that Taurus apparently sexually assaulted Ilia and that was the reason why she tried to commit suicide.

' _If they are telling me the truth, then those rumours about_ _Taurus-_ _sensei must be true as well.'_ I thought and before I could voice my opinion, Sun started to tell his side of the story which started with Taurus provoking him so he could disband the track team. He then went on to talk about what happened that day and his story matched up with Ruby's with some minor changes here and there.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't see why you two are getting expelled if what you've said is true." I said as I tapped my chin in thought. _'If what they are telling me the truth, then how is the Principal Lionheart letting someone like him work here?'_

"Your guess is as good as mine Senpai; I just wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said crossing arm under her breasts. _'I understand how you feel Ruby.'_

I look at her for a second too long before I cough into my hand. "Anyway, thank you for telling me your side of events," I glance at the clock behind them. "you can go now, there is still some time left of lunch, so enjoy it."

I watch them stand and walk towards the door and I raise an eyebrow when I watch Ruby open the door for Sun and then after Sun left, she turned to face before blowing a kiss towards me before closing the door behind her. When I heard the click of the door, I lean back against the chair as I breathe out as my heart throbbed rapidly.

"Why am I reacting like this to her, I've never reacted like this to anyone else before… could this be…?" I clutch at my halter vest with both hands and tilt my head down as my heart continued to beat frantically.

"That dolt will be the death of me." _'I can't let her get expelled.'_

* * *

Date: 4/18 Monday

Location: Outside of Taurus' Palace

The rest of the day went smoothly after Sun and I told Weiss about why we were getting expelled and I was glad that Sun didn't say anything about Palace's or Personas. I didn't get round to talking to Blake but I planned to try and speak after we made some progress into the Palace.

After messaging them both that will be heading into the Palace after school and that I needed to head home to grab our gear, Sun of course was couldn't stop talking about finally beating up some shadows, but Blake, on the other hand, was indifferent about going there and I couldn't blame her with that outfit hers. It's one thing to be sexualized by the ruler of that place but to go there dressed like that mustn't fill her with confidence. After speaking to her later on, apparently she didn't like the look of her outfit but she was more focused on beating the shit out Taurus.

It wasn't hard to find Zwei after walking by the front gate, he pounced on me as soon as I walked into the alleyway and after telling him of our plans, I wasn't surprised that he was overjoyed about finally going there and I couldn't blame him, even I was looking forward to stretching my legs after the last couple of days.

It didn't take long to get home and grab our gear and get back to school and as I was transferred to the Ginza Line, I skimmed through the messages from Sun saying that we should have the School roof as our Hideout (which wasn't bad idea according to Zwei) and I told them to meet us in the alleyway as we were going in as soon as we got there.

As I rounded the corner in the alleyway, I felt the blue flames wash over me and my surroundings change into the dull colours that contrasted against the Castle. Walking past them into the once busy street, I didn't realize that I was no longer carrying the carrier bag which had our new gear. _'I've got to talk to Ozpin about where my stuff goes when we come here.'_

With the airsoft guns in mind, I reach into my coat and pull the SMG and the Shotgun out and turn around with a gleam in my eyes and a smirk before throwing them towards them. "Here you go guys, one Škorpion and one Model 31."

"What is a Škorpion?" Blake asked catching the SMG with ease.

"It's a Sub Machine Gun or SMG for short; I thought it would suit that Whip you've got." I said pulling the M9 pistol out and checking it briefly before holstering it.

I watch Skull attach a strap to his Shotgun before slinging it over his shoulder. "Everythin' is good on my end Red." He reaches into his jacket and pulls a Slingshot out and hands it to Zee. "Here you go; I never used it so…"

"Why do I have to have a children's toy?" Zwei said flapping his little arms and legs about.

"Hay! That's not a child's toy; it cost a fortune when I brought it!" Skull said stomping his foot.

"Skull! Zee! Shut up will you, we have a job to do." I said only just realizing that I had my sliver dagger out and was flipping it around.

"I've got a question," We all look at Blake as I sheath my dagger. "What's with those names just now? Are you trying to start a band or something?"

I let a chuckle pass my lips before answering. "There are code names; Zwei said that he's not sure what would happen if we used our normal names, so he suggested code names. Sun choose Skull because of his Mask and Zee is just a shortened version of Zwei."

"So how come you don't have a fancy code name then Ruby?" She said as I notice Skull looking at her up and down with a blush forming on his face.

"Well… we couldn't come up with one for her." Zee said averting his gaze.

A look of realization appears on Blake's face as I catch a pervy grin from Skull and before he could say anything, I reach over slap the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You were looking at her like it was your first time seeing a pair of boobs." I said pocketing my hands.

"It was nothin' like that. I was just thinkin' about a code name for her." Skull said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! Sorry, Skull."

"Judging by your costume…" Zee said before Skull interrupts him.

"Well, she's got that tail…" Skull began before looking at me. "Whadda you think, Red?"

' _A code name for her..? She's a cat faunus and she is wearing a latex-like catsuit and her mask does have that cat look to it so…'_ "Sexy Cat?" I said and the wide-eyed shocked expression I got from Blake meant that I was wrong.

"Wait! Is that what you want to call me!? I'm SO not down with that!"

' _Why do I even bother?'_ I run a hand through my hair before looking at Skull and Zee.

"What do you wanna be called, then?" Skull said as he leaned back.

"Anything better than that…" She brings a hand up to her chin in thought. "Maybe… "Panther"? That sounds pretty cool, right?"

"Huh? Why?" Skull said with slight confusion.

"Cause it sounds more… ferocious?"

"She's a cougar." Zee said with a dreamy look.

"Don't call me that!" Blake shouted and stomped her foot.

"Right, Panther, Skull, Zee, let's get going shall we?" I said with power as I moved past them and up the drawbridge.

When we crossed the drawbridge, I stopped when I noticed a blue shimmer out of the corner of my eye. As the others walk by me and didn't look back, I turn to my right face the blue haze to see a blue cell door open to a blue void. _'What the…? That looks like the cell door in the Velvet Room.'_

"My master would like a world with you, Inmate." One of the twins said as she walked out from behind the door with her baton in hand.

' _I know that baton.'_ I rub my hand at the memory as I look back at the others and noticed that they had stopped moving. "Time powers… cool, so what do you want Melanie?" I said looking back at her and noticing that she was gone.

"I said, my Master, would like a world with you Inmate." She said as I felt a shoe press against my back and pushed.

"You bitch!" I manage to say before disappearing into the blue void.

* * *

Date: 4/18 Monday

Location: Outside of Taurus' Palace

Noticing that Ruby had stopped just after the drawbridge, I look at Zwei and Blake before speaking up. "I'm so pumped that we are finally doing this again."

"You bi…" We heard Ruby say and as I turn around to where I last her, but I saw no one this time.

"Where the hell she go?" I shout as I walked to where I saw her last.

"You don't think she ran off so she could hang out _Her_ do you?" Blake said waking up beside me.

"Hell no, look she might like the Prez a lot, but even she wouldn't bail out on this, Blake." I said with anger.

"Even I agree with him Lady Blake; I could tell that she was looking forward to this on the way here." Zwei said looking around. "I don't sense her anywhere near."

"Great, what the fuck are we meant to do now?" I said moving away from the spot as Blake and Zwei looked towards the castle when all of a sudden I heard Ruby behind me.

"Sup guys."

* * *

Date: 4/18 Monday

Location: Velvet Room

I was expecting to free fall after Melanie kicked me in, but what happened was me stumbling into the cell, smacking my right foot into the ball and then falling sideways into the cell door, shoulder and head first. Slumping to the floor, I didn't know what hurt the most, my foot, my shoulder or my head. _'If this pain doesn't go soon, I might have to try and kill her.'_

Twisting to look to me left at Melanie, I said. "I hope you find this funny Melanie." I thought I saw a smile appear before they turn around.

"The prisoner has returned" Miltia smooth and calm voice relieved me of some pain as I pull myself up to stand.

"Well done," Ozpin said in that off-key deep tone as he rested his head in his left hand. "It seems you have remembered my words. You truly make it worth rehabilitating you."

"I didn't ask for this hand that I've been dealt." I said leaning against the bars and feeling the cold metal against my face before feeling the vibrations and hearing the clang of metal hitting metal from Melanie baton.

"Shut your mouth and listen, Inmate!" She said before Ozpin chuckles.

"I'm not attempting to withhold information for you Trickster. The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you encounter friends who share your aesthetics and discover your place in reality… only then, will I explain it all."

' _This is starting to feel like the main plot to a video game. If so then I hope there are no fetch quests. But if there are more people that are in a similar situation that I'm in… well fuck.'_

"Such a day should not be far off. This time, I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing, a couple of abilities, one to help you see that which are normally invisible to the naked eye."

"Wait! I think I've used that before." I said and the room goes quiet apart from a piano playing and a woman singing. _'How come I've never heard this music before?'_

"How… interesting, you seem to surprise me, Trickster." A strange grin forms on his face before he snaps his fingers.

And that was when the burning started.

Falling to my knees, I grit my teeth till I couldn't take the pain anymore and let a bloodcurdling scream tear through me as my grip the cell door bars harder. When the pain subsided, I let go of the bars and rest my head at the foot of the cell door. After gathering what strength I could and raise myself to a kneeling position and look at Ozpin.

"…You knew that would happen… didn't you?" I asked with a raspy voice. _'Fuck… that hurt more than the other times.'_

"I know what that Shadow has done to you Trickster, she is there to help you on this rehabilitation." He said pushing his glasses up his nose a bit and as the silence returns and as the music fills the Room; I stand up on shaky legs.

"You Fucker! You knew that _She_ was there and didn't bother to tell me until after that?" I said gripping the bars tighter.

Feeling the baton hit the cell door right above my hand; Melanie moved to stand in front of me. "How dare you speak to our Master like that, Inmate!"

"Piss off short stack!" I said with as much anger as I could as I looked down at her gold eyes and watch her step back to the side. "I've had to put up with a sadistic pervert who has tortured me more times in the last few weeks than I've had sex. So you'll have to forgive if I'm pissed off."

"I'm sorry Inmate, we have been trying to summon you here to tell you, but _She_ has been blocking our attempts." Miltia said as I felt some of the pain disappear.

"Oh… still… it fucking hurt." I said letting go of the cell bars and stretching my back to see how much pain there was. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot.

"I believe you can handle it now." Ozpin said gesturing with his free hand.

"Wait! You're saying that I should be able to bear the pain know?" He nods. "Well… at least you're good for something."

"May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation, Trickster." He said before blue flames licked at the table legs and then engulfing the centre of the room and leaving me with the twins.

"Now then, if you have any requests, we shall heed them." Miltia said turning to face me.

"Well, I do have some question. Where are my other clothes?" I asked pulling at my prison shirt a bit.

"Your clothes represent you when you enter; you are a "prisoner" of fate after all." Miltia said as she looked at her clipboard.

"And we are your Wardens, so don't you forget that, Inmate!" Melanie shouts and hitting the door again.

"Look… I'm sorry, Melanie, but you've got to realize that it really does fucking hurt when that happens." I said and I notice a look of forgiveness on her before the scowl comes back. "So what happens to my stuff when I enter Palaces?"

"Your items and those of your Confidants are safe." She said in that calming tone. "You still have access to them, as you know."

' _Well... I did pull the guns out for Skull and Panther, so she does have a point.'_ "So how do I get out of here then?"

I watch Melanie and Miltia share a look between them before Melanie steps in front of me and raises her baton back but pointed at me. _'What the hell is she doing?'_

"Go back and enjoy your break!" She said before thrusting her baton towards me and driving the point straight into my chest, which sent me flying through the wall behind me and into the blue void.

* * *

Date: 4/18 Monday

Location: Outside of Taurus' Palace

I was expecting to fall out of that Room, not stepping out of the Cell door and back outside of the castle. I noticed that Skull was standing a couple of feet away from me with Panther and Zee standing off to the right, near the Castle.

"Sup guys." I said and I watch as the three of them turn around to face me.

"Where the hell hav' you been?" Skull said moving the few feet between us and slapping my shoulder.

"I told you she wouldn't leave us." I heard Zee say to Panther and she just shrugs her shoulders in response.

"I've been in Velvet Room; the door is right behind me." I said looking behind at the cell door and noticing that Melanie was leaning against the door.

"There's nothing there Ruby?" Skull said with confusion.

"They can see the Door or me, Inmate." Melanie said with a smirk.

"That's unfair, now they're going to think I'm talking to myself." I said before realising that that was what I was doing.

"There is something there, a slight distortion." I heard Zee say before he landed on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Zee." I said reaching up and patting him on the head. _'At least I'm going crazy.'_

Turning around with enough force to billow my tail-coat out, I walk past Skull and towards the air-vent. "I'll tell you guy about that some other time, let's get going guys."

Feeling my phone vibrate, I pulled it out with that fact that I know that we couldn't receive any messages. Finding the Nav app open, I was greeted by the female voice. "The map and fast travel feature have been unlocked."

"Map and fast travel? What the hell is this, a video game?" Skull said as both him and Panther stand next to me, looking at their phones with the MetaNav open as well.

"If it was Skull, I would love to enable cheats to make this go smoother." I said pressing the "Map" tab and watching it open up to show me what little we covered the other day.

' _Cool, I wonder if this would be better on a tablet then a phone.'_ After figuring out how to use the map, I found the Safe Room (labelled as the West Building 1F Safe Room) from last time and pressed on it to see if that was how to activate the Fast Travel. I was correct, seeing as, as soon as I pressed the 'S' icon nothing happened for several seconds before my vision swam in black and red.

* * *

Location: West Building 1F Safe Room

When my vision cleared, I looked around and noticed that Skull, Panther and Zee had travelled with me. "So that's how it works then."

"Dude," Skull said moving over to lean against the table. "warn me next time you do that… I wish I didn't eat so much now." He mumbled the last part.

"Sorry, but at least we know how it works." I said turning to look at Panther and Zee, both of them looking just fine. Apparently being a model and being attuned to the Metaverse helps when travelling in the Metaverse.

After explaining what a "Safe Room" was and how the Palaces worked (thanks to Zee) to Panther, we left to explore more of the Palace. It was shocking to see how well Blake took to this, faster than Sun at that.

I could see that we getting stronger as we progressed further into the Palace. It was after the second Shadow that I noticed that they dropped some Yen after being taken down and apparently, according to Zee, that Shadows (or Lesser Personas) could drop more than just money, which was legal tender.

Running and jumping around the Palace just… felt natural, the ease of movement, calling out Arsene, just felt right and as we progressed through the Palace and I couldn't help but show off as we went, jumping off of the wall to rip the helmets/masks of the Knights patrolling around. It was all fun and games mostly but when we were about halfway in, of the second floor, I could tell that Skull, Panther and Zee were feeling the strain of using there Personas. I made the suggestion that we should call it there for the day when we found the next "Safe Room" and I glad that everyone was on-board with it as I doubted that even I could have carried on that much longer.

After crawling through a hole in a wall that was situated on top of a bookcase of all thing, that led to a small room with a single Knight and chest and a couple of bookcases (one of which we were standing on) and some chairs. Crouched on top of the bookcase and behind the Knight, I couldn't help but think of what could be inside that chest.

"I'll give you a thousand yen if you can't jump onto that Knight and "Show me your true form!" them." Skull said in a whisper as he crouched next to me.

"You're on!" I said looking back at Skull with a smirk before leaping off.

"Show off." I heard Panther say as I activate that ability that I used to find them the other day to make sure that I had enough time to rip the helmet off.

Landing on the shoulders of the Knight, I reach down and grab the helmet and pulled. "I'll reveal your turn form!"

When the helmet gave way, I leapt backwards and landed just in front of the bookcase and watched as the pile of black and red bile fall to the ground. As it started to form, I pulled my dagger out as the others dropped down next to me. "Pay up Skull." I said with my free hand out.

"Fuck, I didn't think you'd do it." He said handing me the yen.

"Get ready you lot." Zee said moving to the right of the bile as Panther nodded and moved left, leaving me and Skull to take point.

When the bile shot up, a beguiling looking fairy was left hovering there. _'I wasn't expecting that to pop out seeing as what we have fought before.'_ With a giggle, the fairy held up her hand toward us before a bolt of electricity shot out. I took one look at Skull – and noticing a grin on his face – before diving to the right as fire and wind fly towards the fairy.

Coming to a crouching stop, I looked back at Skull to see him standing there just fine. _'He must be resistant to_ _electricity because of his Persona.'_

"Why won't you die you brat?" The fairy shouted as she casted more electricity at Skull.

Sheathing my dagger, I draw my pistol and took aim. "Skull, be the lightning rod for us." He nods. "Zee, Panther, she will dodge that all day long, switch to your weapons and aim for her wings."

As soon as I pull the trigger, a hail of bullets flew out of Panther's Škorpion that flew past me and into the wall behind me as Skull and Zee opened fired after the fairy shrieked and turned to face Panther. Hearing a loud thud, I look over to where the fairy was only to see it sitting on the floor with tattered wings and a dishevelled look.

"Hold up!" I said standing up and moving closer to the fairy. _'Why am I getting this feeling that I could get something from her?'_

"What are you doing Red? We should kill it and get out of here." Panther said keeping her SMG trained on the fairy.

"Just keep an eye on her for me guys, I've got an idea." I said as I stopped in front of her. _'I hope this works.'_

"So you're the intruders that King Taurus was talking about?"

"Yeah, that's us." I told her as I stood a couple of feet away from her.

"It can't get worse than this…" She sighed. "What're you going to do with me!?"

"How about you give me some money?" I asked before squatting down.

"Huh? You'll let me live if I just give you something?" She sounded surprised when she spoke.

"Well, yeah… be it money or an item will suffice."

"But… but… this is happening so suddenly… I actually don't have anything on me. I-I usually do though, you know!?"

I sigh as I stand up and draw my gun. "Well… I'm sorry then." I said with little emotion as I raised the gun level to her head.

"W-W-Wait…! Can't we work something out? Don't kill me, please! Won't you let me go?" She coward as much as possible.

"I'm sorry sweet-thing; I can't let you go telling the King where we are." I said as I placed my finger on the trigger.

"Whoa! I feel different!" The fairy said before hovering up in front of me. "Something's happening!"

' _What the hell is going on?'_

"Oh yeah, I remember now! I don't belong to just King Taurus… I'm an existence that drifts in the sea of humanity's souls… My real name is "Pixie"! And from now on, I'll live on inside your heart!" Pixie said and in a flash of blue light, she turned into my black and white, birdlike domino mask, before shooting off towards me.

' _What the hell was that?'_ Opening my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of the ceiling and Zee looking over me. "What just happened?" I said sitting up and gripping my head. _'God my head is killing me.'_

" **Mm, she is a tasty Persona you've acquired there Babe, you should get more now that you know how to."**

' _Wait, what do you mean acquired? Are you saying that I have another Persona? And I can get more?'_

" **Ooh yes; think of it as a gift from me to you seeing as Ozpin has given you a couple. You should be able to use her skills as well now."**

' _Wait? You're saying that I have more skills other Eiha?'_

" **The more you get stronger, they get stronger as well and the more skills you can unlock and every Persona has different skills."**

' _This is really starting to sound like an RPG.'_

"I-I have no idea, Red." Zee said rubbing the back head.

"I… I think… I've got a new Persona." I said as I stand up with the help of Zee and I look over to where Skull was to see Panther helping him up. _'Shit! I forgot that he took the brunt of it.'_

Stumbling a bit towards them, I help in picking him up. "You okay Skull, sorry for letting you take all that."

"Na, don't worry about me bro, its good job that the Captain is resistant. But still, did I hear you right?" He said with little energy as me and Panther finally get his arm around our neck.

"Yeah, I think I've got a new Persona." I said as I grab the edge of my mask with my free hand and thought of my new Persona. Feeling the lick of flames, I throw my mask forward and call forth Pixie and we all watch as a bolt of Lightning strike one of the chairs in the room.

"What? Didn't Zee said that only one Persona per person?" Panther said as she moved her mask out of the way to rub at her eyes.

"That's true, so you can't be able to wield multiple Personas. But if you can… then you truly are our trump card then, Joker." Zee said hopping up and sitting against the chest.

' _Joker, like the card, I get it.'_ "So you're suggesting that as my code name Zee?" I said as he nods as Panther and I moved over to one of the other chairs and put Skull down.

"It fits you, dude."

"Yeah, it's loads better than Red."

"Well then. Joker is then." I said moving over to the Zee and the chest.

After making sure that everyone was okay and ready to go, we made our way to the next Safe Room, which turned out to be at the top of the stairs when we go to the next floor. When we got there, Skull and Panther collapsed into one of the couches, Zee took a spot on the table and as I was the last one into the room, I sat on the floor with my back up against the door.

It took some time before we gathered enough strength to even leave.

* * *

Date: 4/18 Monday

Location: Alleyway in front of Shujin Academy

By the time we got out, a couple of hours had gone by and very few students were left walking out of school and after checking the time; I realise that I still had enough time to grab some food on the way home. _'I wonder if Big Bang Burger will be open by the time I get to Shibuya.'_ With Zwei in my backpack, we made our way to the station to start our journey home.

We didn't talk much on the journey more out of exhaustion than anything else, so by the time we got to Shibuya and Sun parted ways, a heavier silence fell between me and Blake. _'Well… Sun did say that I should talk to her.'_

We did speak, about why she doesn't like Weiss and why I like her so much, but in the end, we couldn't really settle on anything, apart from that Blake would go on and continue not to trust Weiss until proven otherwise and I would try to pursue a relationship with Weiss. After that, I decided to treat her to some food before we parted ways.

We were about halfway through eating when my phone starts to vibrate. Pulling it out, I notice that an unknown number was calling me. _'Who would want to speak to me know?'_

"Who is it?" Blake asked for my right before sticking a couple of fries in her mouth.

"I don't know, it's an unknown number." I said before swiping the green button to answer. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Ruby Rose?" Came the sensual voice which I've heard before.

' _Did she get my number from my medical records? Isn't that illegal or something?'_

"Yes, this is Ruby Rose, Doctor Fall. How can I help you?" I asked in a vain hope that I could get this over with and continue eating.

"So you recognised my voice Rose-san, I'm flattered. I want you to come to the clinic when you get back to Yongen." Doctor Fall said sternly.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow Doctor? I'm extremely shagged out after a long squawk and I could really do with hitting the hay A.S.A.P." I said in amongst yawns.

"Sorry, but this can't wait, Rose-san, so get here now or I won't prescribe any more medication." She said before hanging up.

With a sigh, I place my phone on the table, grab my drink and sink back into the booth seat before finish my drink off. _'Why of all days did she have to call?'_

"So who was that then?" Blake said taking a bite out of her burger.

"Oh, that was Doctor Fall, she runs a clinic near my home and she's the one who I get our medicine from. She wants me to visit her when I get back to Yongen." I said grabbing a bunch of fries and eating them.

"So that's who got them from, Sun did mention something about her; like that she sounds more of a Dom than a Doctor." She said as I close my legs at the memory. "So what does she want then?"

"God knows, she wants to speak with me about something at her clinic, so I should really head off soon, I would like to be able to get more meds from her." I said rapping the last of my burger up and eating some more fries before handing Blake the rest of them.

"They did help today, so yeah get going, Ruby."

"Yeah, I should." Standing, I give Blake a small wave and wink before leaving.

* * *

Date: 4/18 Monday

Location: The Fall Clinic – Examination Room 1

As soon as I stepped foot inside the Clinic, Doctor Fall didn't look up but told me to head straight into the exam room. Without saying a word, I walked in there, placed my backpack near the stool and took a seat and waited… and waited. I must of have dozed off as when I heard the door close, I jolt and sat up straight.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Rose-san." The Doctor said in a weary tone.

Turning around, I saw Doctor Fall leaning up against the door and looking worn out. _'Well… if I wanted to make a run for it, I can't now.'_

"Don't worry Doctor; I feel exactly how you sound." I let a week smile show.

"You really know how to annoy a girl by having your phone turned off. Care to explain?" She said as she pocketed her hand and crossing her stupidly long legs.

' _I can't tell about where I was and the fact there is no reception there… I wonder if I could lie and say I was studying and I didn't want to be disturbed.'_

"I… was studying in the school library and I didn't want to be disturbed." I rubbed the back of my neck slightly as I spoke. _'Please by it.'_

"I suppose that is why you would have it turned off." She tilts her head to left slightly. "Anyway, I know you heard everything yesterday, Ruby… WHAT do you think you were doing? I had cover for your stupidity."

"I'm sorry Doctor Fall, that guy gave me a bad vibe, so I eavesdropped to make sure that he didn't do anything." I said as a stood and bowed.

"That's kind of you to say Rose-san, but he will never be able to hurt me." She said with a confident smile.

"So what does that "medicine" do exactly?" I ask sitting back down.

"I got a little too carried away with it; I was going to dispose of that medicine anyway… come to think of it… it would help with some of your symptoms." She said locking the door.

' _Why did she do that? Am I going to die here? Well… it wouldn't be a bad way to go.'_

"So… if that medicine could help me more than the stuff you give me, could I not just have that then?" I asked cheekily.

"That medicine is very expensive and it's not something a high schooler can get her hands on. It costs almost as much as a car."

' _I've got some money, but even I don't think I could afford it and it would take time to grid Shadows for money. I wonder...'_ "Could I work for it then Doctor?"

"What? Like part-time help?" I nod. "Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?" The Doctor said pulling a clipboard and pen out from nowhere and flipped to a page over.

"Well… my ex-girlfriend was very pleased with my stamina that one time." I said with a blush.

"An Amorous one are you?" Her amber eyes bored into me, making me blush more before she wrote something down. "But I admit, I have been looking for a young person around your age to help out. But I haven't been able to find one… Are you up for it?"

'… _Well if it meant that we could get more and better meds then, I guess…'_ "I'll do it." I clench my fist in front of me. "But… what will I be doing?

"Ok then, you'll be participating in clinical trials for my medicine." She said in a more cheerier tone before walking past me. "Hang on. I'll be right back."

' _So I'm going to be taking experimental medicine… which could kill and/or harm me. This is going to get weird.'_

With my head lost inside my thoughts, I didn't hear the heels or the curtain being drawn and closed till Doctor Fall handed me a small glass of red liquid.

"Here you go." She said as I swivelled around to face her only to watch her sit down in her chair.

Raising the glass to eye level, I eyed it thoroughly before looking at the Doctor. "Is this safe to drink?"

"If you're worried about side effects, then you can relax." She said with an honest smile.

"Okay then, cheers." I raised the glass up before downing the contents in one go.

"Nothing really bad should happen to you, but my autopsy is guaranteed to find out exactly what part of it killed you."

"WHAT!?" I stand only in fall to one knee in pain. _'Why does my whole body hurt?'_ Trying to stand again, I grab hold of the bed before collapsing.

When I regain consciousness, I could hear some typing. _'What the hell happened?'_ Opening my eyes, I sit up as best as I can. "What happened?"

"Good evening." I heard from my right. "Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?"

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I look at Doctor with a blank look. ' _What the fuck did I do when I was out?'_

"By that look in your eyes, I'd say you don't. You did briefly wake up but you were completely dazed during the entire examination." She looked at me with a gleam in her eye. "You did say some rather sexual things to me."

I watch her lick her lips as she re-cross her long legs and rests her head on one of her hands with a hungry look in her eyes. _'Oh fuck, what the hell did I say to her?'_ I look down and grip the edge of the bed tightly.

Upon hearing the Doctor laugh, I look up to see her leaning back in her chair before sitting forward. "Are you out of your mind? Only an idiot would have drunk that."

"It would appear that I am." I said running a hand through my hair. _'So was she joking when she said that I said those things?'_

"By the way, the reason you lost consciousness was because of the taste." She said typing something on the computer. "It produces a foul smell when it mixes with gastric juices, similar to surstromming."

' _Isn't that, that terrible smelling fish?'_

"Oh, well. All that matters is that thanks to you I was able to get some good data." She said turning to face me. "Ok, it's my turn to make good on my part of the deal. That's why I waited until you woke up… I don't want the general public to know about my original medicines."

I watch her scoot her chair over towards me till our knee were almost touching and spoke sternly. "So you are strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens here to anyone… Understood?"

Averting my eye to anywhere away from her legs, the view of her cleavage or her eyes, I could feel my heart beating erratically. _'Shit, why does she have to be so close?'_ Finding one of the x-rays behind her very interesting, I focused on that. "Yes, Doctor."

"Good, then we have a deal." She moves away from me with a coy smile. "I'm willing to let you buy whenever medicine you need at a good price. I may even add additional selections, in time… I look forward to your continued patronage Ruby."

' _So… I've made a deal the Doctor then…'_ Feeling a warm sensation on my back, I grip the edge of the bed again. _'Only God, please not here.'_ Feeling it intensify, I scrunch my eyes closed as a ringing noise filled my head and I waited for the pain. **"…I am thou, thou art I…"** There was no pain that hit me but the ringing got louder. **"…the Death…"** Shaking my head, the sound returned and when I open my eyes, Doctor Fall was looking at with concern.

"Is everything okay Rose-san?"

' _So that's what Ozpin meant about being able to handle it.'_

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied and stretch my back. "I think I've sat here for too long as my back is killing me."

With a raised eyebrow, she looked at me with a studious eye. "Well, you have had a busy day. So get off home and rest, I want you in perfect health the next time, my guinea pig." She mumbled something about perfecting some sort of medicine as I stood and grabbed my backpack.

"Have a nice night, Doctor." I said as I made my way to the door and headed home.

 **Authors Note**

Good Day, Good Morning, Good Afternoon and Good Night ladies and gentleman,

I bring you the first planed out chapter of Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask and yes I did say planed and you might be wondering if the last 17 chapters weren't planned and you would be correct, but don't think I'm being lazy about this story, I thought that the last 17 chapters didn't need to be planned out as much as this and the next few chapters seeing as, in-game, you didn't really gain control of what you wanted to do until Ann joins.

And I know I said that the next couple of chapters are going to different to how I normally write and it still might look that, but I do plan on adding the different POVs from the other Phantom Thieves as we meet them. So I would like feedback on well I portrayed Weiss, Sun and Cinder and how well I did dealing the fight scene and Ruby finally getting the Joker Code Name.

Before I forget, I would like to say thank you to Knowledgeseeker66 for their help in planning and keeping me sane whilst writing. If you haven't checked out their work, please do as their story 'Into the Fog' is one of the reasons why my story exists.

Into the Fog is a Persona 4 story that follows a female protagonist call Rei Narukami as she deals school and the Shadow world.

I do look forward to hearing from you my friends and I hope that you get some of the references that I have made in this Chapter and the rest.


	19. Meetings and Infiltrations – Part II

Date: 4/19 Tuesday

Location: Outside of Principal Lionheart's Office

I never liked going to his office, even though he has promised that recommendation many a time. He acts like a coward whenever someone challenges his ideas; I've seen it happen with Taurus-sensei whenever they think they are talking in private. Standing in front of the door, I take a quick look around and notice that there was a distinct lack of students around, even though it was the beginning of lunch. _'How strange.'_ Taking a deep breath, I smooth my clothes out and made sure that my hairpin sat tight before I knock on the door.

When I heard the Principal say " _Enter_ ", I entered and closed the door behind me before moving to stand in front of his desk. "Miss Schnee," He said finally after placing his pen down. "How can I help you?"

"It's about Taurus-sensei, Sir." I said grasping both of my hands behind my back.

"And what about the Olympian?" His cold, dark-brown eyes bore into me.

"It-It's about some rumours that I've heard about him the past few days, about his… unsavoury activities with some of the student body, mainly with the female volleyball students than the male." I said before shivering at the thought of what happened to Amitola-san.

A pale look crosses his face as I notice a drop of perspiration rolls down his face and into his beard. _'Why is he perspiring? Could he know about what Taurus-sensei is doing?'_ I watch him rub his hands over one another like a nervous tick before replying as I bring my hands to my sides.

"Why are you dealing with such trivial matters Miss Schnee? I can rest assured you that whatever is being said about him are merely lies, so please Miss Schnee," He pauses. "forget about those rumours and focus on getting those grades your Sister wants." He said sitting back in his chair and steeple's his fingers.

"But Sir," I was grateful that his desk was high; otherwise he would have noticed me clenching my hands. "even if those rumours are true or not, shouldn't we at least investigate those claims?"

I notice more perspiration roll down his face before he leans forward. "I would like it if you drop this matter this matter this instance Miss Schnee, I will look into this for you, you have my word."

' _Your word? So far, Principal, your word hasn't come through for me ever since you promised that letter of recommendation.'_ "Thank you Principal Lionheart." I bow before walking out.

As soon I closed the door, I noticed that the students had come out from wherever they were hiding and I couldn't help but see red-tipped hair next to blond and black as they moved towards the stairs leading up. _'It seems like they are going to the roof once again for lunch. I should really talk to them about it again…'_

As I made my way to the Student Council Room, I pulled my phone out and sent a message to the rest of the Student Council informing them of an impromptu meeting that was being held in the next few minutes. By the time I sat down in the Council Room, my thoughts drifted back to Ruby and her _chosen_ company.

' _Why does she have to have to hang around with those two, I know she said that Wukong-san has treated her like a normal person and I get that, but why is Belladonna-san with them now? Those two have practically nothing in common. Maybe I could invite her to join the Student Council and maybe those negative rumours about her could disappear. She could be my Yuu… but she would actually be into me.'_

Hearing door open brought me back as Fox Alistair, Fennec and Corsac Albain, Arslan Altan and Terra Cotta walk in. After exchanging pleasantries as they sat down, I stood and told them why I had called this emergency. I asked them about the rumours about Taurus-sensei and whether or not they had any truth to them and I told them that the Principal would look into and that we should also look into as well.

I was surprised to hear that they all had heard about the rumours and after Cotta-san asked why we should look into if the Principal plans on to, I informed them all that Amitola-san attempted suicide happened because of him apparently. Hearing the gasps and some protests from my Council, I notice the Albain brothers share a worried glance between the two of them before making their voices heard in favour of us investigating him. _'What was with that glance? Could they know something?'_

When they quieten down, I tell them that it is still rumoured at that, and for the safety of the student body; we should investigate as well as we might yield better results. When they agreed to help, I couldn't help but think about the prospect of saving Ruby…, Sun and Jaune.

With their help assured, I ended the meeting thereafter giving the Council members a couple of weeks - three at most - to gather what evidence they can and told them to enjoy the rest of their lunch. As I sat down in my chair, I watch everyone leave with Albain brothers being the last to leave and I notice them start to whisper to each other before looking back at me and then closing the door.

' _What are those two up too and what do they know?'_ Reaching into my school bag, I pull out my container which had my lunch in and set about eating the Baked Tonkatsu that I made the night before.

' _Don't worry Ruby; I will prove that he is responsible for what happened to_ _Amitola-san and save you from being expelled.'_

* * *

Date: 4/19 Tuesday

Location: Castle Taurus - East Building 3F Safe Room

"Fast Travel successful"

Putting my phone away, I look at the others standing around the table. "So… everyone ready to get going?"

Turning to face me, Panther was the first to speak up. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, when nature calls, nature calls." I said scratching the back of my head as I notice Skull chuckle slightly.

"Anyway…" She sighs. "I can't stay that long today; my parents are coming home later tonight so I need to clean the apartment." I look of disgust washes over the visible half of her face.

"Coming home?"

"Oh… you don't know, do you? I don't look it but I'm half Italian on my father's side and with him being a fashion designer, it takes both him and my mother away for long periods of times, which gives me free rain over our home till they come back." Panther said with mirth as I notice Zee looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

"But, the only problem is… is that because of me being half Italian, everyone thinks that I am exotic and easy so they think that I will open my legs for anyone, _which_ I don't… by the way." She said stomping her foot.

"I believe you, Panther, so that's why you're a model then?" I asked in hopes of steering the convocation to a happier place.

"Kinda… I didn't really want to be a model when I was younger, but when my father asked me to be one for one of his designs, it kinda just snowballed from there." Panther said moving her mask so it sat behind her cat ears.

"Must be busy juggling school life and a Modelling career then?" Zee said coming out of his daze as I notice Skull patting himself down and checking his pockets.

"Not really, I talk to my agent most days to let her know what's happening with school."

' _Smart, at least we can plan around her if need be.'_

"OH crap!" Skull shouted. "I've just remembered that my mom wanted me to pick up some food for dinner on the way home today, so I can't stay here too long as well." He said looking at a piece of paper.

"Well, let's get a move then, shall we?" I said moving to the door and opening it.

Making our way down the halls, I did get the sense that we were heading towards a dead end after we took down a Shadow (which looked like a blue imp inside a pot after it formed) that was standing in front of a door. When we entered, my suspicions were true when a bookcase greeted us, a couple of vases and chairs and no other way through.

"I told you we should have taken that right corridor instead, Skull." I heard Zee say before hearing the tell-tale sound of a slap.

"HAY! How should I know that this was a dead-end, this place is like a freaking maze." I heard from Skull as I looked at the bookcase.

' _There has to be a reason why this room is here… but what is its purpose.'_ Turning around on the spot, I didn't notice anything unusual. _'I wonder if that ability could help out here.'_ As the world darkens and the other's speech slows, I look around again and saw a book in front of me glowing blue. "Why is it blue this time?" I said more to myself than anyone else as I moved closer to the glowing book and the colour returns.

"What you got there, Joker?" Panther said following me.

Ignoring her, I picked the book and read the title. "The Slave Book… what kinda name for a book is that?"

"It's not a name of any book I know of and what made you pick that book up?" She said taking it out of my hands and examining it.

"Huh, oh yeah, I forgot to mention this to you guy this but, it's one of the abilities Ozpin gave me, it lets me see the unseen and apparently things of importance… it also slows time a bit as well." I said taking the book back once Panther had finished looking at it.

"I thought that we agreed that you wouldn't use that till you got a better understanding of it?" Zee said in a concerned way.

Turning around to face the other two, I look at Zee before speaking. "I did and why do you think I've been using it more in our fights, you know what they say, practice makes perfect, right?"

"You're hopeless, Joker." Zee said shaking his head.

Activating the ability once more, I noticed that one of the vases was glowing gold. "Can someone check that vase please?" I point to a vase near the door and watch as Skull shrugs his shoulders before he pulls his metal pipe out and takes a swing at it.

I watch it explode into bits as a small, as a gold looking bust drops to the floor. "What the…" Skull said slowly.

As the colour returns, I watch Skull pick the bust up. "What is this thing?" He said holding it towards me as I walk over there.

The bust itself looked gold and felt nearly as heavy, but the disturbing factor about it was that it looked like Shadow Taurus. I was tempted to destroy the thing, but Zee told us that there might be more of these and similar items about the Palace's and that would be able to sell them if we could find the right buyer.

After pocketing both the book and the bust, we left the room and continued on. I was lucky enough to negotiate with a few Shadows and gain them as allies. The first one being a called Kelpie, a half-horse, half-weed Persona who was week to lightning but strong against Ice. The second was a Persona call Silky; she wore a silky, floor length red dress and had olive coloured hair and skin, she was apparently week to lightning and fire, but like Kelpie, was strong against Ice.

The last one was one which I didn't really want to have, but one I know about due to his counterpart. The pink skin and long, high wings were a giveaway for the Incubus, giant red and black-hearted penis aside that is, but at least he was good for something, seeing as he the skill of 'Life Drain' whereas my other Personas didn't.

My other-self was very happy with the new Persona to feed on. Her words, not mine.

After a brief stop so I could have a look at my Persona's, we ventured on till hit a barred door with a chain and a circular hole underneath nearby. We talked about how best we could carry on and I made the suggestion that maybe the book I kept might be the key to getting whatever the actual key was. With Zee agreeing, we set off looking for the shelve that the books belong to.

Backtracking a bit and taking cover from some Shadows, we ended up in another small room with a high bookcase expanding one wall and vases, chairs, a couple of tables and some smaller bookcases decorating the rest of the room. With them taking a five-minute breather, I took a look at the bookcase that lined the wall and noticed that it looked like the same one that 'The Slave Book' was on.

Using my ability, I notice one of the books higher up glowing blue like before. _'Another one…? Just how many are there?'_ Looking to my left, I saw one of those rolling library ladders up against the wall. _'How convenient that they have one, at least it saves me from climbing.'_ Climbing to the right height, I push off the wall and roll over towards it.

Using my foot as a brake, I stopped just in front of it. Pulling it out revealed the same red leather binding with the same plain font on the front. _'The Queens Book? They could at least have better names then these couldn't they?'_

"Hey, guys," There conversation stops. "I've got another one!" I hold the book out to my right before leaping and spinning backwards off the ladder and landing to face them, I show the book to them.

"We've got The Slave Book and now The Queens Book… How much are you willin' to bet the next one will be The Kings Book?" Skull said in a less than happy tone.

"Remember who we are dealing with here Skull, so that would be a pointless bet." Panther said moving to take the book from me and examining it like she did with the other.

' _Does she enjoy reading books or something? It the second time she is doing that.'_

"This is the same as the other one, judging by the paper thickness and weight." Panther said handing the book back to me.

"That's amazing, Panther." Zee said taking a spot near her on the chair as Skull and I share a knowing look with one another. _'What is up with his weird obsession over her?'_

Putting the book with the other one, I looked at her with a smirk. "I might have a job for you, Miss Book Lover."

Bright Amber eyes look at me before she smiles. "Sure, I'll be happy to help."

Moving on, we found out that Shadows respawn after a length of time… so that was fun, especially when I could feel the strain of using multiple Personas'. So when we got another room that looked like the same room as where we found the last book, Skull ran straight to the bookcase and started to throw books of the shelve. I looked over to Panther and saw a pained look in her eyes as Skull cleared a shelf and moved onto the next one.

Taking a seat, the three of us made small talk whilst Skull cleared more shelves. I could have gotten the book myself or told him that it was five shelves up and to his right, near the end of the bookcase, but we… well, Zee and I found it funny, Panther wasn't too happy about it, but she did laugh when I told where the book was.

I can't remember how long it took for Skull to get to the book, but when he did, he fell off the ladder with the book held high. Surprise, surprise, the book he got was called The Kings Book. After putting the book with the others, we moved on to look for where these books were meant to go.

It turns out that a Library was the place to go and when we opened a door and was greeted by a Library, I couldn't help but laugh. "I wasn't expecting to find one on this floor."

"What's _He_ even doing with a Library?" Panther said as we moved into the room.

With bookcases lining each wall with several plush chairs and tables around the centre. The room did give off that old English library vibe, especially with a large globe sitting in the centre of the room.

"This room feels out place." Zee said hopping up on to one of the tables.

"You're not wrong; I could never stand the smell of Library's." Skull said pinching his nose.

"It depends on the books, to be honest, manga's and comics are more my thing." I said walking next to one of the bookcases and noticing that they are in alphabetical order by the last name.

Stopping in my tracks, I look around and see Skull and Panther doing the same to the others and as I face the rows of books, my eyes fell on to the spine of a book with a name I know, Nebula Violette. _'What's her name doing here?'_ Pulling the Indigo bound book out, the style of the text on the front was different from the ones we picked up. ' _Nebula Violette - the Beautiful Markswoman… What the fuck is this?'_

As I flipped to some of the pages in the book, I started to feel like that I was crossing some sort of line as I realized that this book had a very – and I do mean very – detailed description of Nebula, her day-to-day activities, a list of likes and dislikes and a bunch of photographs of her in various stages of undress that I hoped to god that they were fake.

Slamming the book close and back into the case, I turn around and spot Zee looking at me with worry. "Are you okay Joker? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I wish I didn't read what's in that book." I said pressing my head against the books. "That book had all kinds of info about Nebula Violette."

"I thought these were about the students." Skull said placing a book back. "This has all the names of the male students…"

"… and this one is the list of the female students." Pushing off the bookcase, I scan the books in search of a name.

' _Please say you're not on his radar, please, please, please say you're not.'_ As my eyes made it to _'S'_ , I breathed a sigh of relief when I couldn't see her name. _'Oh thank god… I wonder if there's one for me?'_ Finding the 'R' section didn't take as long as I thought it would and when I found the black and red bound which had my name on it, I couldn't help but pull it out.

"Ruby Rose – The Marred Doll." I muttered as I flipped the book over and back as I notice that my book was concededly thinner and lighter than the others. _'I'm… I'm not damaged… am I?'_ The fact that someone had thought that I was damaged because of my scar hurt me… deeply. Even back in Yasogami High after I got my scar, a lot of students thought it looked cool at the beginning and even with my intense gaze; no one said that I looked broken because of it.

Putting the book back out of fear of what I might have found and when it was back in its place, I realized that I was breathing rapidly and my hands were shaking. _'Get it together Ruby, now's not the time to lose focus.'_

 **"If you did what I said before in his office, then you wouldn't be having a panic attack."**

' _And I told you that this was the best choice didn't I?'_

 **"You need to lighten up more babe… Ooh, I know, you should get** _ **that**_ **out of our box when we get home, hmm?"**

I could feel my skin heat up at the thought of the item. _'I'm so glad you can't control me.'_

 **"Don't worry babe, when I do, I am going to be using** _ **that**_ **on a lot on everyone."**

"Hey, Joker! Panther and me have found a gap on the shelves and we were thinking that those books we found could go there." I heard Skull say from behind and I was great full for the distraction from her.

"Nice find, there's one on this one as well." I said looking up from where my book sat to see an empty space. Taking a deep breath and clenching my hands to get the rest of myself under control. _'At least you are good for something.'_ Feeling her lips press against my cheek, I turn to face my friends. "The question is which one goes where."

"We don't know," I watch as Zee hops up on the back on the chair near me. "with the one you and Skull were looking at are about the about students and the one Panther was looking at was all about Shadow Taurus, the books could go anywhere."

We sat down in the chairs and tried to figure out which book went where but with our time limit we had set, we called it there and head back to the Safe Room.

* * *

Date: 4/19 Tuesday

Location: Outside of Shujin Academy

When we got back to the real world, I reached into my backpack and pulled The Kings Book and The Queens Book out and handed The Kings to Blake and The Queens to Sun. "I want you to read these."

Taking the books, they both regard me with the same disgusted look. "Look, I know you probably don't want to know what's in these, but we might find out what bookcase these belong to and we might find out more about that asshole."

A look of realization appears on Blake before she spoke. "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

Sun looked at me then back to her in shock. "I-I wasn't thinking you could say somethin' like that Blake."

"I didn't…" A light blush creeps onto her. "I quoted it from the book, The Art of War by Sun Tzu."

"I didn't know that you were such a book nerd, Blake." I said finding Blake kinda cute at that moment.

"Hey! I might be a model, but I'm not stupid." She said as she balled her fists up and stomped her foot.

I was glad that Zwei fell asleep when we left as I held my hands up in defence. "I'm not saying you are, I'm saying I think it's cute that you like books so much."

"You're insufferable Ruby." She said turning around to hind her blush.

"What… I find smarts sexy." I said and watch her turn back around so fast that Sun and I get whipped by her hair.

"Would you stop, please?" She said with little anger and red face.

"Anything for you, sweet thing." I said with a wink as she groans and buries her head into her hands.

Hearing Sun laugh, I look at him to see him wiping his eyes. "It's strange to see you like this Blake; I only thought that Ilia could bring that colour out." He said before Blake punches him in the arm. "OW, hey… and you," He looks at me. "I thought you said that you didn't know how to talk to girls?"

"I don't and shouldn't you guys get going?" I said changing the subject and looking down.

"Shit, yeah. See you tomorrow Bro." "Goodnight, Ruby." The said before walking out of the alleyway and off towards the station, leaving me with a passed out Corgi.

"Maybe I start covering my scar up." I mumbled as the thought of that book still lingered before I walked up Shujin's steps to start reading the book.

After reading The Slave Book in the empty school library and finding out that it was page after page of rules for the male slaves, I decided to head to the bathhouse once I got back to Yongen. I didn't sleep that well that night.

* * *

Date: 4/20 Wednesday

Location: Student Council Room

My main plan for the day – apart from heading back to the castle – was to have lunch with Weiss. After all, Blake did say that she wouldn't stop me from pursuing a relationship with her, so I thought why not have lunch with her. The only problem I had, was, that I wasn't that great of a cook, so when James showed up to open up, I asked him if I could take enough curry and coffee for two.

I was surprised when he said he would, but under one condition, that I told him why I wanted it. I could and still can understand why; it was his special curry recipe after all, hell it taken me years before I remember how to make it to perfection. So when I told him that I wanted to have lunch with the white-haired Student Council President, he broke out into a wide grin before disappearing into the kitchen.

When he returns, he was carrying a couple of smallish sealed boxes and a thermos with two plastic cups. I couldn't thank him enough as he placed them on the counter and as I went to pick the thermos up - which I assumed was the coffee and I was correct, he handed me a folded scrap of paper and told me to memorize it before we ate. When I asked about it, he said it was some information about the coffee he gave me and said that women love it when you know how to brew coffee.

I thanked him again when I placed the thermos into my backpack and next to Zwei and the piece of paper into my blazer pocket. Picking the bento boxes up, he mentioned that they and everything inside were disposable so I didn't need to bother bringing them back which was handy seeing as we were planning on going back into the Palace after school was done.

I was lucky enough not to get them squished on the train ride over to Shujin, but the main problem with carrying them on the subway was the fact that I and presumably everyone on the train could smell the hot curry. So by the time I got to Shujin, I was pretty much starving and I was great full that as I walked in, the receptionist called me over and handed me a key to a locker so I at least had a place to store our lunch for the time being.

So that is how I found myself sitting in silence across from Weiss in the Student Council Room with a still-warm curry and the coffee poured between us both. _'This is not how I thought this was going to go… hell; I'm still surprised that said yes to this.'_ I thought as I ate some more curry and as I looked up towards Weiss, I catch her looking at me before she averts her gaze. _'Can she get any cuter?'_

Looking back at what curry I had left, I didn't notice that Weiss had placed her fork down and placing her hands on the table. "I don't normally eat curry that often, but I have to say that this curry has an amazing flavour, you… wouldn't happen to know what is in it, Rose-chan?"

"Please, don't use any honorifics for me, Ruby is just fine and I don't actually, it's a closely kept secret apparently" Which was true, I have the piece of paper with the recipe in a safe. "But I did help brew the coffee that we are drink though." I lied as I remembered what James said.

"The coffee that we are drinking is Salvadoran Pacamara and as of 20XX, over fifty per cent of all exports from El Salvador is coffee and the Pacamara is a hybrid coffee unique to El Salvador. The Pacamara comes from a hybrid plant that produces high amounts of large-sized coffee beans. It has a dense body with chocolate notes."

Taking a sip of the coffee afterwards, I could help but look at Weiss and notice her eyes widening slightly. "I didn't know you knew so much about coffee Ro- Ruby." She said before she started to eat again.

"I honestly have to give my guardian, James Ironwood the credit for the coffee knowledge and the curry, the man sure knows his stuff." I said noticing that I had just shy of half of my lunch left.

"I'll have to thank him the next time I see him then." She said before she resumed eating.

As the silence falls over us again, there didn't seem to that awkwardness that was here before. We made small talk as we ate until there weren't any small topics left. So I decided to ask the one question that I never thought to ask.

"So, how has your day been so far?" I asked looking up pass my glasses and hair whilst poking my food a bit.

"Oh… erm, it's been going okay so far, I've still got some paperwork regarding the clubs, but it's nothing that I can't handle"

"Still? It seems like every time we speak, you are dealing with the clubs, can't you like, shift some of your duties onto one the other members?" I ask with the idea of if she could, then at least we could on a date.

"I do, but most of the time I find that I have to do the job myself." She said frustratedly.

I raised my fork to point at her. "You know what you shou…" Before I could finish what I planned on saying, there was a knock at the door. _'It seems like I can't have a peaceful lunch nowadays.'_

"Come in." Weiss said as I shovelled some curry into my mouth.

Hearing the door open, I kept my gaze glued to my food. "Sorry to bother you President," I heard before I felt eyes land on me. "I've seemed to have misplaced my phone; you wouldn't have seen it have you?"

"I saw a phone on the counter over there, Albain-san," Weiss said pointing at a desk to our right, just up from the door. "I don't know if it is yours though."

A silence fills the room as Albain-san walks over towards where Weiss pointed; taking a brief look at the guy who spoke, the only details I could get was that he was a tanned skinned, brown-haired Fox faunus of about Suns height, maybe more. That is when I felt another pair of eyes on me. _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm public enemy number one in this school?'_

Looking over to the door, I saw light brown eyes and a similar build to the Fox that just walked in but with a fox-like tail behind him instead of ears. _'Are they brothers? They do look similar.'_ Turning back to my food, I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Ah yes, this is mine, thank you, President, and sorry for interrupting your… lunch." The fox ear guy said in a soft tone but with plenty of distaste in his eyes.

I snapped my head to him and glared as best as I could and I received one back from him. _'I know that I'm the "criminal transfer student," but fuck you, you don't know me.'_ I wanted to stand and tell the guy to fuck off, but I was beaten by Weiss speaking.

"No worries, Albain-san and yes, I would like to get back to eating lunch with my friend, so you two can go now." The sternness in her voice was chilling.

As fox ears leaves, I watch Weiss get up and lock the door. "I'm sorry about that, Ruby; I hope they didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Its fine, I've got used to people treating me like shit since I got here. I take it those ass-hats are a part of the Student Council?" I asked wearily.

"Sadly… yes, the Albain brothers, Fennec and Corsac, I do wish I could get rid of them as they have been slacking on the responsibility as members of the Student Council, but sadly I can't as their family are shareholders." She said as she sat back down. "Honestly, I've never really like there kind and having them on the Council just irritates me to no end."

' _She hates Faunus', I wonder why?'_ "Why do you dislike them? Not all of them are bad." I said moving some of my hair out of the way and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I-I'd rather not discuss this right now if that okay Ruby." She said in a small tone as she hugs herself and looks at me with wet eyes.

' _Something traumatic must have happened then if she is nearly crying.'_

"I'm sorry if I've upset you my Snow Princess, I didn't mean to."

"No it's okay, you wouldn't have known about it." She said as she pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket and wiped her eyes.

"Again, I am sorry." I said before we fell into a silence as we resumed eating till lunch ended

* * *

Date: 4/20 Wednesday

Location: Castle Taurus - Library

When we got back into the Palace, we made a beeline back to the library with the sole purpose of solving the puzzle that we ran into yesterday. Even though it had only been about three to four days since we started this whole endeavour with Blake joining us only a couple a days ago, it was strange to see how fast we worked well together. I somehow became the leader during our time exploring the Palace, I don't really know how it came to fruition but the rest of them seem to just follow my lead when it came traversing the Palace.

By the time we got back to the Library, I did manage to snag myself a couple more Personas', so all weren't too bad, the first one was a horse like Persona with two long curved horns called Bicorn and the other was a plant-like Persona called Mandrake.

Taking a seat in the Library, we discussed the books that I gave out and it turns out that the Kings Book was Taurus dairy; Panther was not happy about finding that out and had to resist casting Agi (Fire) on it. The Queens Book was the rule book for all the female students, Skull apparently threw the book to the side of his room when he found out and then I told about the Slave Book, how it was the rules for the male students.

As Panther, Skull and I sat around talking about the books and where to put them, we didn't realize that Zee had picked the books up, walk over to each bookcase and essentially solve the puzzle. We only found out when we heard the sound of wood against metal. Turning to see what the hell was that noise was only to see Zee standing on the back of one of the chairs, doing his best impression of a superhorse pose with the centre bookcase sliding to the left and revealing a room behind it.

From where I was sitting, I saw the same thing that Panther was strapped to before she became Panther with what looked to be like polaroid's stuck to it and the wall behind too. Zee, on the other hand, looked like a cat that got the cream because he solved it without us.

"Don't look so smug, we would have solved it at some point!" Skull said as we made our way over to the hidden room.

With me and Zee being the first ones to enter the room with Skull and Panther following up behind, I was able to see the polaroid's more clearly and the sight of seeing Ilia bound to the X with cuts and bruises all over her naked body, other than that, there was a table near the entrance to the room.

' _And here I thought you were sadistic.'_

 **"I only like seeing you in pain babe, not others."**

' _Well… that's reassuring to know… Shit! I can't let Panther see this; it will hurt her to see her best friend like this.'_

"We can't let Panther see this Zee." I said turning to face him.

"You're right." He nods.

Turning again just in time to see Skull and Panther enter, I move to stand in front of the X. "Skull, keep Panther out of here."

"What? Why?" She said with ferocity at me.

"There's shit in here that I don't want you seeing." I said noticing her try and look at what's behind me.

"I think it's best for you, Panther." I heard the Corgi say as he lands on my left shoulder and blocks her sight.

"I think it's best to do as Joker says, Panther." I watch as Skull place a hand on her shoulder and lead her out of the room.

"Fine, but I want her next share of the loot after the next fight." I heard as I turned around to look at the room.

"I think that that is a fair sacrifice don't you agree, Joker?" I heard the Corgi say as he continued to stand on me.

' _Not really the sacrifice I was hoping for, to be honest seeing as you lot left me in charge of getting our meds and weapons.'_ I let a sigh out as I moved over to a small table that was sitting just inside the room. I when I got there, Zee hoped of me and onto the table, that was covered in more books and other polaroids of other students.

"So we are looking for a small disk-shaped object." I said as I moved some of the books and crap aside to find a palm-sized, gold disk-shaped object. "Found it!"

Picking it up, I showed Zee it. "Good job Joker, let's get going." He said before hopping down and walking out.

' _At least we didn't have to search this room that much.'_ With the disk in hand, I walk out of the room to regroup with the others.

After showing the others what we found, Skull was ecstatic that we would be able to continue on while Panther was still annoyed at me about before. I did say that I would tell her what was in there if she truly wanted to know under the premonition that she wouldn't like what I saw and I was grateful that she decided not to know about it in the end as I really didn't want to tell her.

Just as we were about to leave the room, I couldn't help but see a white bound book sitting on one of the tables. The reason why it did was that I didn't remember seeing it there the day before. Bring it up with the others; they agreed with me that it wasn't there the other day.

The fact that it was white stood out a lot more than the other, so when I picked it up and noticed the blue title, my grip on the book tightened exponentially as I read it out loud. "Weiss Schnee – The Prissy Princess."

"Whoa! Who knew that the Prez would have a book here?" I heard from Skull as I felt him looking over my right shoulder with Panther looking over my left.

"I wonder why her book is out and not on the shelves like the others." Panther said moving to stand next to me.

' _Why do you have a book? Why? What have you done to get him to set his eyes on you? I shouldn't have gotten involved with you until after we took Taurus down.'_

Feeling my grip tighten, I could feel my anger rise, the sound becoming a white noise and as _she_ took over.

" **Let's go get that bastard!"**

* * *

" _Wait! Officer, I didn't do anything, that women was attacking her." I said as a Police Officer was slapping handcuffs on me._

" _I advise that you remain quiet." He said as he led me to a police car and sat me in it. "Your dad is not going to enjoy hearing about this kid."_

" _He doesn't care about me, he never has." I said and when the Officer didn't reply I was grateful for the silences._

 _It didn't take long for the other Police Officer to return to the car and when he did, we set off for the Okina City Police Station. The ride over was quiet save for the odd conversation between the two Officers._

 _It was strange, I remember Tai mentioning how long it can take to process someone before the get sent to a cell and yet I was being shoved into one as soon as I stepped foot into the building. I was expecting to be sharing a cell with one or two other people, but I was given solitary confinement for some reason, if it was due to being Tai's daughter, then I was at least somewhat grateful for his position._

 _The next day I remember Tai and my mom showing up, not like in a visitor's room, but to the cell that I had to sleep in. The look on my mom's face when the door opened nearly killed me. She was crying heavily into Tai's and I wished at that moment that I just kept my nose down and continued walking home._

 _Tai was angry that I here and so was I, but after telling them what happened, he at least cooled off about why I was here. They left shortly after under the premise that he would sort it out._

 _With the incident taking place on Sunday, it meant that people would of notice that I wasn't there and it didn't take long before the whole of Inaba found out about the situation that I was in. I did have some visitor's over the week that I stayed there, mostly my mom just checking to see how I was doing. But during one visit, she told me that the schools' board had ruled in favour of suspended me in light of what happened as apparently, the whole of Inaba thought that I was dangerous._

 _About halfway through the week that I was kept in solitary confinement, I was told by Tai that I was going to be moved to a Youth detention centre by the end the week and then be on trial the week after. I shocked to hear him say that and I asked him was that all he could do to help me and he told me that he was still working on it and that this was from this was the higher-ups doing, not his._

 _Out of everyone who had shown up to visit me –most of them being students I didn't know who just wanted to see if it was true or not, - I was always waiting for Pyrrha to show up and offer some form of comfort, but she didn't._

 _I cried every night when I didn't hear from her._

* * *

Hearing the familiar sound of a heavy door slamming shut, I awoke to find myself lying on one of the plush armchairs of a Safe Room with a splitting headache, a pain in the side and with Zee, Skull and Panther looking over me and looking like they were ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

That is when I questioned them about what happened. Apparently (according to Skull,) back in the Library, shortly after reading Weiss' name, I teleported over to the door in a cloud of rose petals, I did find it hard to believe but I couldn't really argue seeing as I don't remember how I got there.

After that, they followed the rose petals and the maniacal laughter up to the safe room that we were in and into a church like area, and that is where they witness the end of a battle between _her_ and a heavily armoured, winged Persona with a great sword.

Sitting up, the pain in the side flared up, what happened was that _she_ leapt off one of the pews into the air to kill the Winged Persona as he raised his sword to attack, the end result was his sword piercing through the left side of my stomach while _she_ was able to kill him.

At the revelation of having a sword through me, I stand and look down at where it through only to find no damage to my clothes. "Why don't I have a hole in my clothes?"

"Well… you did." Panther said with a squeamish look. "There was a lot of blood when we got to you, but Zee was able to heal you and your clothes."

"I did the best I could, Joker. I don't know why your clothes regenerated though." Zee said from behind me.

"Thanks boy." I said reaching behind me to pat his head.

' _What the fuck was that for?'_ I thought, hoping that _She_ could explain herself

 **"…"**

' _Fucking answer me!'_

 **"…"**

Getting no response from her, I let out a groan as I flop back into the chair and next to Zee. "Well, I'm not getting anything from _her_."

" _She_ is going to be nothing but trouble." Panther said sitting down next to me and as Skull hands me one of Doctor Fall's meds.

"Cheers." Taking the pill and swallowing it, I could feel my pain slowing fading.

When I started to feel better, I made sure that everyone else was doing fine before setting off again. When we got near the hideous statue of Taurus in the church, I couldn't help but notice the large bloodstain that was near the front-row pews. That is where my body landed after I was impaled according to Skull. I was surprised by how much blood I lost, like how the fuck was I still alive, Zee said that some of the more powerful healing magic can revive someone back to full health. We left shortly after due to Panther looking like she was about to throw up.

Making it to a small portion of the roof was a breath of fresh air, literally, I didn't know about the others but it was getting kinda stuffy in there, so after we cleared it out and started to claim to get to the tower, I took a moment to sit down on the edge to catch my breath. It's then that I took a look at the red and black striped sky of the Metaverse.

"It's oddly relaxing don't you think?" I said leaning back and noticing the shattered Moon. _'Huh, how cool is that.'_

"If you like that sort of thing, then yeah." Skull said sitting to the left of me as Zee and Panther take a seat to my right.

"Why is the Moon like that Zee?" I heard Panther say as I fall back with my arms outstretched.

"I don't know, but I use to look up at the sky before I fell to sleep." I heard from Zee before I felt Panther's head against my arm.

' _Don't worry Blake, I'll make sure that we get there and that he gets what's coming to him.'_ I looked at her as I place my hand on her shoulder as best as I could and gently squeeze, hoping to convey my thoughts. Feeling her stiffen and then relaxing, I watch her turn to face me with a worried look but when I smile, her expression softens and her eyes sparkle.

"Thank you." She mouthed before turning back to face the sky.

We sat like that for what felt like hours till Zee suggested that we should get a move on and find a Safe Room and call it there for the day. It didn't take too long for us to find the Tower Safe Room as after the small breather outside, the aches and pains of the day were finally catching up with me.

Before I could even close the door, Skull already had his phone and had selected to travel back.

 **Authors Note**

Good Day, Good Morning, Good Afternoon and Good Night ladies and gentleman,

And here is the next chapter of Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask, this is the more interesting chapter that I have written seeing as all the others chapters have covered most of a day or a full day, where as this one covers two full days.

During Weiss's segment, you would have seen the name Yuu, rest assured, I do not mean Yu Narukami, I am referencing the main character of Bloom Into You, Yuu Koito. If you haven't watch/read it, I highly recommend it for anyone wanting a cute Yuri romance.

I hope you guys like how I dealt with the whole Library puzzle and how Ruby finds her own book there. Knowledgeseeker66 was the one who came up with the idea of Ruby being seen as damage by someone due to her scar across her left eye and I had planned on using that in a later chapter, but I wanted to show that Ruby is sensitive when it comes to her scar and I hope that I was able to portray that well enough.

The scene with them sitting down and looking up to the sky mid claim to the tower was inspired by the box art to Kingdom Hearts 3, It's the one with Sora and gang standing on the roof top looking up at the sky.

I hope you guy and gals enjoyed this little bit of insight of some of the things that made this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you guy and gals and I hope you lot enjoy your day.


	20. Infiltration Route Set

Date: 4/21 Thursday

Location: Shujin Academy

After making sure that ground floor female restroom was empty, I took my glasses off and placed them on to the counter behind the sink and leant up against it, bring my face near the wall-length mirror and running my index finger along the scar.

"Does my scar really make me look like I'm broken?" I said to no one as I gripped the edge of the counter. "I mean it doesn't look that bad does it." Moving my finger out the way, I took a closer look at it. It didn't look as bad is it did when I first received it, the redness wasn't as bad and the glasses did help cover it up.

"Why is this getting to me?" Dropping my head, I let out a shaky breath before turning the cold tap on and splashing some water on my face. "Come on Ruby, this has never bothered me as much this before so why am I letting that book get to me so much?"

" **Maybe because you are not the strong-willed person you let on to be, just look at how easy it was for me to take control of you."** I heardmy other self say from behind me.

"That... that was a moment of weakness... I-I shouldn't have lost my cool, I can't show them any weakness... not again."

" **But didn't it feel nice to let go and let me take control?"**

"Feel nice? You got me stabbed by a fucking sword."

" **Oh swings and roundabouts babe, I did kill that thing FYI."**

"Yeah, but I could have died if it weren't for the others." Looking up and into the mirror, I saw a faint shadowy outline of her and her features standing a few paces away from me. _'Why can I see her outline?'_

" **Because it just goes to show you how much you are willing to let go of that sexy body of ours."**

"I forget that you can read my mind..." She winks. "And didn't I tell you that you can have my body when I die?"

" **You might have mentioned it, yes, but I plan to take it sooner than you like."** I feel her arms wrap around my neck and lips next to my ear. **"All you have to do is to let me take over now and those thoughts about your scar would be non-existent."**

"You make a valid point," I said with little energy. "But I can't let you wreak havoc for my friends."

" **Your friends? They aren't your friends, they only want your help with this problem and then they'll leave you alone!"**

"You're wrong!" I push off and walk over towards the empty wall. "If they weren't my friends then why would they hang out with me after school or have lunch with me?" I said with a raised voice.

" **They pity you for what you're been through, nothing more nothing less."**

"You're wrong!" I said placing a hand on the wall.

" **Just you wait and see babe, they'll all leave you after this and you will be mind for the taking."**

"I said you're wrong!" I said turning around to face her but coming face to face Blake.

"That sounded like a fun conversation." She said moving toward the sink that I left my glasses at.

"Yeah, loads of fun," I said with as much sarcasm as possible. "so… how much did you hear?"

"I can't hear what she said, but I did hear the last few bits from you… Is everything okay Ruby?"

' _I can't let them see their leader weak can I, but who else part from Sun and Zwei knows about this… maybe… maybe she could help.'_

"I'm… I'm just getting tired of having _her_ with me all the time." I said feeling what energy I had disappear as I fall against the wall and slide to the floor. I could feel tears rise to the surface as I look down to the tiled floor.

"I can only imagine what it's like to have another voice in your head who can also take control of you." She said in a solemn tone.

"I just want her gone, Blake." I felt the tears break the surface and roll down my cheeks. "It's only been a week or so but it feels like I'm fighting an uphill battle with her, and I'm starting to worry that she's winning."

I heard her move till her boots appeared into my blurry version and her hand grabbing my chin upwards so that I was looking at her. _'Just like Sun, she's got soft hands, maybe softer.'_ It was then that I realized that she had crouched down in front of me with a handkerchief in her other hand.

"Now what did you say to me the first time we talked and I started to cry?" I couldn't find my voice. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry, so stop crying before I start." She said with more comfort than humour as she started to wipe the tears away.

"Sorry, Blake, I'm scared that when she does, she's going to come after you guys and I don't want that to happen." I close my eyes when she stops wiping.

"It won't happen because if it did, me or Sun will be willing to knock you out." I laugh at the thought of Sun and Blake beating her/me black and blue till I regained control and I felt the deaf of her hand wipe the last of my tears away. _'When did I stop crying?'_

"There, that's much better." She said letting go of me and standing. I watch her took the handkerchief away as she walked over to where my glasses are and picking them up -and just like a curious child with a new item- she puts them on.

"Hey! How come my vision isn't all burly?" She tilts her head side to side while checking her reflection in the mirror before turning to face me. She looked good with them on.

"They're fake; it's just normal glass in them, Blake." At the revelation, she looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What? Why do you wear them?" She said as I notice them slide down her nose a little.

"I've been told that I got a pretty intense gaze, so my mom brought them for before I left to come here in hope that I didn't scare that many people." A lot of people back in Inaba had trouble looking me in the eye. "It's also how I got this." I run a finger along the scar.

Her features soften as she leans against the counter. "So what, someone didn't like your "intense gaze" and what, tried to stab you for it?"

' _She's got the main points of what happened but the reason is wrong.'_ "That's pretty much what happened, yep."

I avert my gaze when she gasps and raises a hand to her mouth. "I hope those bastards got what was coming to them."

"Oh, don't worry, they did. Tai, my _father_ ," I watch her eyebrow rise, before falling back. "Is a Detective back in Inaba, so once he found out, they didn't stand much of a chance." Even though back then, we weren't that much on speaking terms, I was glad that he still looked after me in those situations.

"Good," She walked over to me and offered me her hands. "I only see that gaze when we are in the Palace."

I notice that my glasses have tilted slightly on her after she pulls me up. "Well I have just been crying, so give it some time and you'll see."

She shakes her head a couple of times and my glasses tilt more. "I admit that you did have a scary look in your eyes when we first met, but after talking to you and getting to know you, I don't see it anymore."

I could feel my heart break a little. "Are you trying to make cry again, Blake, because that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time."

"Sorry, but it did cheer you up though." Her smile is too bright for what we have taking about and I welcomed it with open arms.

"It did." I smile as best as I can. "Thank you, Blake and I'm sorry." I bow with the little space I had seeing as I had a wall behind me and her in front.

"Sorry for what?" She lets go of my hands and takes a step back.

"You shouldn't have seen your leader like this." I run a hand through my hair to push some of it out the way after standing up.

The same eyebrow rises up again before she spoke. "Leader? I thought Zwei was the leader?"

"I-I just thought that I was, s-seeing as you guys…"She cuts me off with laughter as I feel warmth in my cheeks. _'I fell for that one didn't I?'_

"I couldn't help it, Ruby, sorry…" I watch her straighten out and push my glasses up before she takes a few more steps back before striking a pose that she must use when she's at a photoshoot. "So, how do I look?"

I take a couple of steps forward and reach out to pull my glasses down to where they were before stepping back. "Has anyone ever told you that you look very attractive with glasses on?" She straightens quickly with a blush. "I think you should get a pair and show Ilia, I'm sure she'll jump you for how good you look."

She bites her lip in thought before taking my glasses off and nodding. "Maybe I will."

"Anyway, didn't I say I'll out in five minutes?" I said as she passes my glasses back to me.

She nods again. "You did, but it had been ten since you said, so we came looking for you."

' _Shit, we should get a move on then.'_ "Right, then this time I promise to be out in five, I need to freshen up." I said before she nods again.

"Alright, I'll tell Sun and Zwei that your fine and we'll meet you out front." She smiles that bright smile again before turning and walking towards the door.

' _Should I ask her about helping me with some makeup for my scare? I might not get another chance to ask when it's just the two of us.'_

"Blake…" She turns to face me. "Can you… maybe show me how to… how to use makeup sometime."

Silences hit the room like Sun hitting a Shadow with his metal pipe till she speaks up. "Sure thing, you tell me when and I'll help you." With that, she turns and leaves me to my thoughts.

' _Well, at least she agreed to help with that.'_

* * *

Date: 4/21 Thursday

Location: Shujin Academy

Stepping out of the restroom, I spot Sun leaning against the wall playing a game on his phone with his, mine and Ruby's bag. _'You haven't changed one bit.'_ Stopping just short of him, it took him a few minutes till he realized that I was standing next to him and when he looks up, he puts his phone away.

"She okay?" He said handing my bag back to me.

"Yeah," I let a sigh out. "It's her other-self that doing her head in apparently, I don't know what she said but it brought her to tears." I grab one of my pigtails and run my finger through it at the thought of what was said between the two of them.

"I need some fresh air." I said moving away from the area when I saw Weiss Schnee walking this way.

"I still can't get my head around her crying," I heard Sun say after he caught up to me. "you wouldn't think someone like her doing that, especially seeing how she acts in the Palace."

"Everyone has a mask that they don't want others to see Sun." Zwei said poking his head out of Ruby's bag as we stepped outside.

"So what? She doesn't like it when people see her weak?" Sun said scratching the back of his head as we came to a stop near the gates.

"It must be, seeing as she apologised to me about seeing her like that." I said as I pulled my phone out of my bag and cheeking to see I had any messages from my agent or my parents, I had none by the way.

"Still hard to believe though." I heard Sun say before I heard some noise from his phone and Zwei telling him what to do.

While standing near the main gate whilst waiting for Ruby, I couldn't help but think about what she asked me before I left, about how she wanted my help in applying makeup. _'Why would she need my help? Unless she's never had to use it before, but still, why now all of a sudden? Could she be insecure about her scar?'_ With my phone in hand, I tap my chin in thought. _'It has to be that or why would she ask me to help. Well, whatever it is Ruby, you're helping me so let me help you then… maybe I should get myself a pair of glasses.'_

* * *

Date: 4/21 Thursday

Location: Shujin Academy

As soon as Blake left, I placed my glasses on the counter before turning the cold tap and slashing my face serval time. _'Whether or not they plan to leave me after we take him down, they are friends in my book.'_ Looking up at my reflection, I could just see the bags under my eyes.

"Man, I look like shit." I said grabbing some paper towels and drying my face.

"I've seen worse." I heard from the doorway and upon turning to see who said that, I saw Weiss standing there.

"Hello senpai, how can I help you?" I said squinting to keep the ruse up.

I watch her walk towards me before stopping a couple of feet away. "Well, a very scared and concerned first year saw you come in here and then heard you shouting at someone, so she came to me in hopes that I could find out what's going on."

' _Crap, note to self, keep my voice down when talking to her in public.'_

"Sorry about that, conversations between Tai and me can get loud sometimes." I notice an eyebrow rise just like it did with Blake when I spoke of him.

"Family problems?" She goes to take a step forward but stops before she starts to play the hem of her vest.

"Yes, but I don't want to bore you with them." I said grabbing my glasses and putting them on and gesturing to leave the restroom.

"Well, if you've got nothing planned this afternoon, would you like to study with me?" She asked with a small smile as we came to a stop in the foyer of the school.

' _Shit, as much as I want to, I can't bail on the others, plus Sun has my backpack.'_

"I'm sorry my snowy princess, but Sun has promised to take Blake and me to an amazing ramen bar this afternoon." There was sadness in her eyes as I turned her down but it was replaced with distaste when I mentioned Blake and Sun. _'What happened to you, Snow Pea?'_

"But I think I might be free in a couple of days." I tacked on because I couldn't help to see her sad.

"Okay then, I'll be sure to find you then and I will find you, Ruby." She said with a menacing look.

Feeling a shiver run down my spine, I look around to see if I could see why, but upon finding nothing or no one, I chuck it up to us standing near the main entrance.

' _Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?'_

"Well, it can't be hard to find me, I am taller most girls." I said to her as I started to walk out of the building.

* * *

Date: 4/21 Thursday

Location: Central Tower of Taurus' Palace

As soon as we got to the Central Tower Safe Room, the room was bathed in red light. Sort of like what they would use in a submarine. _'I would not like to be the one who has to change all the bulbs.'_ After the room settled, Zee jumped up onto the table in frenzy.

"This is not good guys; something must have set Taurus off in the real world for this to happen."

"What's going on Zee?" I said looking towards the light source of the Safe Room and noticing that the bulb looked normal.

"As I said, something must have ticked Taurus off in the real world for the security to hit this high. We are going to have a hard time progressing, so we can either wait it out or try and push on through."

I looked to the other for their input and I watch Panther shake her head slightly. "I don't mind what we do, Joker, but I think that we should wait it out. It shouldn't take too long, right?"

"It should take about an hour or so, I'm… not really sure." Zee said whilst starching the back of his head.

"You not really sure? What kinda answer is that?" Skull said as I moved over towards the door and creaked it open a bit.

It just wasn't the Safe Room that was bathed in the red light, the whole entire room outside was as well and the floor was slowly rising and lowering to form pillars to navigate around and cover for us. There were a lot more Shadows roaming about as well, which went with what Zee just said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't remember anything."

"WILL you guys shut up?" I turn around in time to see Panther grabbing Skull and Zee by the ear. Both of them letting out pained noise. "You two need to cut it out and take this seriously."

When she let go, they both sat down at the down table and went quiet. With a nod in thanks to Panther, I let the door close and move back into the room. "So what do you guys think, stay and wait it out or try our luck?"

"I say we go for it, we should be more than powerful enough to breeze through this." Skull said slamming his fist onto the table.

"I have agreed with Panther, it's probably best if wait it out." Zee said in a lighter tone.

' _Of course, you would Zee, what is your fascination with her?'_ I moved my mask out of the way to rub at my eyes. _'While I think that waiting is a good idea, but can we really wait a couple of hours at most till it's safe or do we try and make some progress?... Fuck it, let's try.'_

"Let's push to the next Safe Room and the Treasure."

The push as you might have expected didn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would go, with the increase of Shadows it was next to impossible to stay stealthy… well up to a point anyway. On the bright side of things, I did manage to get another Persona by the name of Jack-o'-Lantern, even though he was a floating pumpkin with a wizard hat and cloak and carrying a small lantern in a floating, gloved hand, he was still kind of a cute Persona to have. Especially seeing as he could absorb Fire.

As we made are through the rooms, there was one thing that was unnerving, it was the bases of the pillars, they were headless and legless statues of female students wearing only a pair of short shorts with the Shujin logo on in and their hands were covering their breasts. And the icing on this sick cake was that the statues were in that trusted pose. I just hoped that they weren't modelled after anyone.

There is one thing that I never liked in video games, and that was backtracking, so when we make it up a couple of floors of this tower and Zee likes to call, a classic security measure, if you can call giant, swing blades of death a classic security measure, then sure, and after pulling the Taurus shaped lever that was to the right of hallway of death and finding it doing nothing, I couldn't help but let out an aggravated groan.

It was Zee who suggested that we should check the floors below to see if one of the Shadows had the key or eye in our scenario. So we did, much to my disdain.

Even with the increase of bad guys, the search didn't take long to find the right one thanks to my ability to see people/objects of interests. So when I saw the glowing Knight in question, we did our best to stay silent as we took the few that were around him.

"This majestic tower penetrating the sky represents the admirable King Taurus' most sacred place. It is nowhere for the likes of you scum. Now come out and prepare for your punishment." I heard the lone Knight say as the four of us clung to separate shadows nearby.

"That is a very dickish thing to say, literally, that "King" of yours is a rapist." I shout hoping that it didn't reveal my location.

"How dear you sully the Kings names!" The thing shouted as he turned his back to me.

' _Now's the time to strike if ever I've seen one.'_ Stepping out of the shadows, I make a quick dash towards it before leaping up and ripping its helmet off. Jumping back and landing, I throw the helmet to the side as the Knight falls back and quickly turned into the black-red bile.

"Great, I wonder what this one will turn out to be." Panther said as she and the others stepped out and walked towards me.

"Well, going off of what we've seen already, it could be anything." I said I closed my eyes and look at my Persona list. _'Maybe I could use Incubus and his life drain spell?'_

"Whatever it is, we'll crush it in no time." I heard Skull say before the clunk of his pipe hit the floor.

Feeling the blue flames wash over my eyes, I look at the bile as it rises above us by a foot or two before forming into a slimy, looking dick and when I say a dick, it looked like more of a chode then normal one and the worst thing about it was its wide mouth just under the head. I wanted to laugh so hard for the fact that we were about to fight a dick of things, but it was very ironic seeing who we were up against.

"Why is it looking at me?" Panther said with concern.

"Err… run?" I said as I slowly started backing up.

I watch them turn and start to move away as the dick lunged at Panther head fist sending her flying past me and into Skull, sending them before to the ground.

"Zee, blast him!" I shout as I dive behind some cover to dodge his head-butt.

I watch as Zorro appears and does his trade mark 'Z' with his rapier before I felt the wind behind me and a pained groan from the dick monster. Drawing my gun, I fire off a couple of blind shots before telling Zee to check on the others as I grab the edge of my mask and call forth Incubus to use Life drain on it.

As blue flames form around Incubus, he gives me a nod before he flies off towards the dick monster and this is apart that just felt wrong, seeing as I wanted to see what his Life Drain spell was like, what I didn't expect to see was the Incubus to impale the monster right through its head with its inhuman penis before I could feel it's life force flow into me.

That was the first and last time I used that spell.

Taking a knee behind the convenient waist-high cover, I took a quick stock of ammo I had left -which was half a clip- and fired a couple more shots before Skull leapt over me with pipe in hand, hitting the creature square on the side of the head, before he was sent flying by a counter-attack. I ducked down when I notice his pipe coming towards me and when it landed near me, an idea comes to mind.

Dropping my gun and picking his weapon up, I look back and see that Zee was finally getting Panther up. "Panther whip the pipe and hold on!" I shout at her as a look of confusion crosses her before she reaches for her whip and lunches it towards me. When I feel the tug of her whip, my grip tightens before lunching her towards the dick.

"Let's finish this!" She screamed as we flew by me before a hail of bullets hit the target and then her heels. I had to let go of the pipe due to Panther and her whip going farther than my reach could manage, I was glad that Suns' pipe hit the dick creature and oddly enough killing the thing.

"Why did that thing have to go for me first?" Panther said after standing up and uncurling her whip from Skull's pipe.

"Well, it was a dick and seeing as we are dealing with someone who wants you. I can understand why." I said as I picked my gun up and holstered it.

"I'll get the bone head up, again." I heard Zee say passing by me and towards where Skull lay.

"Ugh, don't remind me of him, Joker, I'm trying to forget about him till I have to." She said walking over to Skull and Zee and tapping his leg with her boot after the glow of one of the Revival Bead. "Come on you lazy git, get up."

With a gasp, Skull sits up. "I'm up; I'm up… that… was a stupid move on my part."

"Yeah, it was." Zee said with annoyance.

"Can it." He said taking his weapon back and standing then looking at me. "What was that thing you Persona did?"

A shiver runs me at the thought. "It's a skill that Incubus has that's called Life drain and besides getting some health back, it was not pleasant." I walk over to where the dick creature died to discover a pair of ball-like objects sitting on the floor.

' _Are those what we need?'_ Picking them up and having a look, they looked like a pair of yellow-stained, glass eyes now that I held them up. I placed them both in my pocket before turning back to the others.

"I can only imagine." Panther said whilst doing a quick check on her own gear.

"Can we just head back and find the treasure please." I said jumping in before anyone else could ask about it. _'I really don't want to talk about it.'_

"Let's kick some ass!" Skull said with as much enthusiasm as one could after being brought back to life. _'I wonder if I can't get us some headsets for us?'_

After returning to the " _classic security measure"_ and inserting the eye like keys into the Taurus like statue nearby, they stopped the swinging blades of death. "Well, that's one problem we don't have to deal with." I said before walking across the bridge, gingerly.

Passing a large, suspicious looking door a couple of floors up, we found the Safe Room just a few feet away of it, which everyone was glad to find. "Can we call it there today, Joker, I'm beat." Skull said falling into one of the larger chairs, while Panther took a two-seater couch all to herself with a sleepy look on her face, while Zee and myself stood near the table.

"We can do, when we find the Treasure." I said after taking some meds to relieve the slight headache that was forming.

"I can practically smell the Treasure nearby." Zee said hopping off the table and walking towards Panther.

"But I'm too sleepy to get up." She said with her eyes closed so she didn't see Zee walk towards her and jumping up onto the couch. "Hey!" She retorted before grabbing him and pulling him to her chest like a child would do to their favourite teddy bear. "We are taking a break and that's that."

I look at Skull and then back to Zee to see a look of pure bliss on his face. _'I can't blame him for looking like that; she does have an impressive set of boobs on her for her age… they must be like pillows.'_ Looking back at Skull, I noticed that he himself had closed his eyes as well.

Pulling one of the chairs out, I take a seat and I feel my bones not ache some much. _'Maybe a half-hour break isn't so bad after all.'_

* * *

Climbing up and into the Throne Room, through an opening near the door, we spotted Shadow Taurus sitting in his Throne with a bunch on Knights standing in front of him from a balcony that surrounded the room. The room itself was way over the top for a Throne Room, there were more of those statues at the base of pillars that heled the balcony's up.

"I wonder what they are talking 'bout?" Skull said talking a spot beside me.

"Be quiet you numb skull. They might hear you." Zee said climbing onto my shoulder to get a better look at what was going on.

"I don't care what that sleaze-bag is saying. Let's move on." I heard the Cat Faunus say before I felt her move past me.

"She right guys, let's go." I said following her and feeling Zee's paws grab some of my hair.

Finding the Treasure room didn't take long seeing as there was only one other door in the Throne Room, so after Skull and I pushed open a sturdy-looking door we came across what looked to be like a poor attempt at a Scrooge McDuck vault. There were gold looking coins about ankle-high all over the room with several barrels, boxes and chests sticking out with a weird floating orb hanging above it all.

"Whoa, this is a room and a half! Holy shit!" Skull said as we took a few steps into the pile of gold. "That Treasure thing gotta be in here!"

"Hey, what is that?" I heard Panther say pointing to the floating ord. "It's… floating in the air."

Hearing a chuckle from Zee, I turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's the Treasure, we've finally found it!" He spoke with too much glee considering all that we had been through.

"How can that cloudy thing be the Treasure?" I ask taking a seat on a chest.

"I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far. Simply finding the Treasure isn't enough. We'll need to make it materialize before we can steal it." Zee said jumping up and onto an overturned barrel.

"Whaddya mean?" Skull said leaning against the same barrel.

"Desires have no physical form by nature here. Hence, we'll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure. Once they're conscious that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will finally show itself."

"So how do we do that?" Panther said with clear exhaustion in her voice.

"We warn them. Tell them that, "We're going to steal your heart." with a calling card." Zee spoke again with again too much glee.

"A calling card!? That's totally what a Phantom Thief would do!" Skull said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Once we do that, the Treasure will appear fir certain! ...I think!" I look at Zee with slightly wide eyes at the revelation that the Calling Card may or may not work.

"That again?" I sigh. "It's worth giving it a shot either way."

"Then our infiltration route is secure." I watch Zee jump up in excitement. "All that's left now is to pump out a calling card in reality, then come back to take the Treasure!"

"I didn't think it would take so long to get here." Panther said as she moved to sit next to me on the chest and bends down to massage her foot. "I don't think I've worn heels this many times and for this long before."

"I've probably only worn heels for about a couple of hours, so I know how you feel Panther." I place a hand on her shoulder. "But there's not much left to do now."

"Once we send out the calling card, there will be no turning back." The Corgi said before hoping down and looking at some of the gold.

"So does that mean we're leaving now then?" Skull said with a yawn. "That fight with that dick monster has left me feeling like shit."

"Yeah, we're done now; let's get out of here before Shadow Taurus finds us." I said standing up and stretching.

* * *

Date: 4/21 Thursday

Location: Untouchable

Stepping into the store I was greeted by the soft chime of the bell before noticing that the store was once again empty. _'Does anybody actually come here?'_ Walking up to the counter I hit the small desk bell and wait, I could smell and see the cigar still smouldering away in the ashtray as I turn and lean against the counter.

"So you came back huh, Red?" The owner said stepping back into the shop.

Pushing off the counter and turning around, I notice that orange-haired man was wearing the same outfit as last time. _'Does this guy have just one outfit?'_ I bow slightly at him as he comes to a stop near the register. "My name is Ruby, by the way. Red was a nickname I had back in Elementary school."

I watch him pick the cigar up, flick some ash into the ashtray and stick it in his mouth. "So what can I do you for, Red?"

A sigh passes through my lips and I let my shoulders sag before looking at the guy. "I was wondering if you would know where I could get some headsets or earpiece from, something that is hard to notice and can connect to phones."

He slam's both of his hands on the counter and looks at me menacingly. "And why would I know something like that?"

"Because of that," With two fingers, I tap my neck where his White Fang tattoo would be. "I notice it the first time we meet and I couldn't remember where I saw it before and it came to the other day that that is the tattoo that member of the White Fang gets when they join."

"And where would a Kid like you find out about that sort of information?"

"My _father_ is a detective back home and the reason why I'm stuck here for a year." I mumbled the last part, not caring if the guy heard me.

I watch him stand up before pulling his collar on his white coat up higher to cover the tattoo. "Well, that explains why you hate the cops as much as I do." He takes his cigar out of his mouth and places it back into the ashtray. "So why does a kid like you need those sort of headsets?"

"Everybody has a reason for wanting something." I said gripping one of the handles of my bag. _'Please don't push for why.'_

"You are right about that, so how many do you want and when?" He said taking a seat and reaching for his cigar.

"Err… I think about a dozen should do and is it possible to get them by tomorrow afternoon?"

"I might be able to get you them by that time but it's going to cost you, Red."

"How much?"

"Well, I wouldn't know until I make some calls." He lets out a long smoke cloud as he puts his feet up.

"Ok then, thank you then and I'll come around tomorrow afternoon." I said before he nods his head and picks up a comic from behind the counter and starts reading it.

* * *

Date: 4/22 Thursday

Location: Shujin Academy

The twenty-second of April is one of the days that I would love to forget, but sadly I can't.

After finding the Treasure, Zwei suggested that we should take the day off and rest as best as we could as we were going to steal the Treasure the next day. The rest of us agreed with him and it gave Sun enough time to come up with the Calling Card after he begged us to let him do it.

So, of course, we took the day off from being Phantom Thieves and tried to act like normal students, well… as normal as we could under the circumstances. The three of us met for lunch in the courtyard, had some laughs, it was nice, but it was when the school day ended that it took the turn of the worst.

After saying goodbye to Blake as she was going to the hospital where they took Illia, Sun as he wanted to go buy some newspapers for the Calling Card and Zwei said he wanted to stay home that day, so I thought it was a good idea to head to the Library to do some research on the brand my other-self gave me.

As I made it to the third floor and made my way over the library, the Albain brothers stepped out of the Student Council Room and made a beeline towards me. "Rose-san, can you follow us please." The one with the tail said.

"What's this all about?" I asked as they grabbed me by the arms and lead me past the Library and towards the practice building. _'Why are we heading this way, they best not be taking me to him.'_

"Just follow us." The one the ears said after we walked into the Practice Building.

"Look, if you're not going to tell me where you're taking me, then I'm not going anywhere." I said trying to plant my feet into the ground to little effect, seeing as they were both taller than me.

"Shut the hell up will you!" The eared one said as they lifted me slightly off the ground.

Their grip was stronger than it looked as I thrashed around as much as I could whilst looking around to see if I couldn't spot anyone, which I couldn't. By that point we had made it to the second floor of the Practice Building and were heading the P.E. faculty office and the one person that I didn't want to see.

Before I knew it, we were standing outside the office and the fox tailed one was knocking on the door. "Taurus-sama, we have brought her like you asked."

' _Some "God" you're calling to, the guy sexually assaulted Illia and god knows what the twat is going to do to me.'_ There was a lull before the door opened to Adam standing there in his blue tracksuit bottoms, blue trainers and white vest.

"You've done a good job, boys." He said with a righteous tone as he moves to the side and I got thrown to the room. "I'll let you know if I need anything else… oh, keep me updated on where _she_ is."

I turned around in time to see him close the door and lock it. "Now, you might be wondering why I had them bring you here, Ruby." He turns to look at me with a predatory look.

"You dam right I am!" I said slipping my backpack off and hold it by the straps just in case.

"Now, Ruby, there's no reason for this to turn violent," He moves to stand in front of me so that my back was against the wall and he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "besides, I haven't told you why I ask you here."

My grip on my backpack straps tightens as I spoke with enough venom as I could. "I'm more than likely going to say no, so save your breath."

"It's simple," He started, ignoring what I said. "all you need to do is stop whatever you and that idiotic monkey and cat are doing and I won't expel you. "

I watch him walk towards me as I start to move back till I hit the wall. "Plus," He stands uncomfortably close to me, close enough that I could feel his penis through his track-suit bottoms, up against my leg. "I can give you what every other girl your age wants.

I close my eyes as I feel his breath near my ear, hoping that I could find some strength to push him away.

* * *

Location: Shujin Academy

Standing by the entrance to the school with my school bag over my left shoulder, I was hoping to be able to catch her before she disappeared like she did the past week. _'I hope that I didn't miss her again.'_ I grip the handle of my bag tighter as I pull my phone out to check the time. _'I'm here early than normal, so why haven't I seen her jet?'_

"Ah, Mako-chan, there you are." I heard from my right.

' _There's only one person who calls me that.'_ Turning to face the soft, but energetic spoken girl, Nora stops a few paces away from me wearing the Shujin Academy P.E. uniform instead of the normal uniform. _'She must be heading up to the roof to attend to her plants… her hair always reminds me of clouds.'_

"Good afternoon Watts-san, I take it you are going to see your plants soon?"

"Oh yes, they are coming along so nicely after I planted them up there. You should come up there with me one-day, Mako-chan, it can very relaxing." She said placing her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth ever so slightly.

"Thank you for the offer but I have my Aikido that helps me unwind." I said feeling very proud of how my body was turning out thanks to my practice. _'I wonder if she has seen Ruby anywhere.'_

"Say, Watts-san, you haven't happened to have seen Rose-san anywhere?" I asked hoping that she has seen her.

Her eyes light up before a smile appears on her face. "I have, that is why I came to you in the first place, I saw Fennec and Corsac carry her off towards the P.E. faculty office." She places a finger on her chin. "It was odd though, it was like she didn't want to go with them."

I could feel my heart beat faster as Nora spoke and as soon as she finished speaking, I left her there as I ran towards the Practice Building. _'He best not lay a finger on my Ruby, or so help me I'll bring the wrath of the police force on him… No, I can't bring my Sis in this, she already has enough to contend with so I'll need to get try and get her out of there whilst making it sound believable.'_

Before I knew it, I was standing outside the P.E. faculty office. _'Shit I'm going to have make something up.'_ I knocked on the door a couple of times and waited. _'Come on you bastard, I know that you are in there with her.'_ Knocking again, I heard Taurus groan before I heard the door unlocking.

"Didn't I tell you… Oh, what can I do for you Student President?" The glare in his eyes was not hard to miss.

"Sorry to interrupt you Taurus-sensei, but can I speak to Rose-san please?" I asked whilst trying to not let my hate show through.

"And how did you know she was here?"

"A student told me that they saw her heading this way." I said folding my hands together behind me to try and keep my anger at bay.

"What is this about? As I'm having a private talk with her." He said showing no budge.

"I have a message from her father and he said it was very important to get it to her."

I watch him deflate ever so slightly before he moves away from the door to let me in. Stepping just inside the office and looking to my left, I noticed Ruby standing there, with her back against the wall with a pleading look in her eyes. _'What has he done to her?'_

"I'm glad I've found you Rose-san, your father called the school not too long ago asking you to call as soon as possible as you're mother has had to go to the hospital." I wink at her with my left eye. _'I hope you can act Ruby.'_

"My mom's in hospital!? Did he tell you what's wrong with her?" She asked in panicked tone when she pushed off the wall and I hoped that Taurus would believe her.

"I'm not sure what has happened to your mother but it did sound very serious and I'm sure the staff at reception will let you use the schools' phone under this circumstance if you head there now."

I watch Ruby learn against the wall again and bring a hand up to her face. "Oh god, not again, not why'll I'm here." She pushes off the wall again, turned to face Taurus and spoke with a tremble. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"By all means Ruby… and Schnee?" I take my eyes off Ruby to look at him. "Make sure she gets there in one piece will you." He said with a clenched jaw.

"Yes sir." I bow slightly before placing my hand on her back. "Come on Ruby, let's go."

"Sure." I watch her shoulder her backpack before taking her glasses off on wiping her eyes and follows me out of the room. _'Mission successful!'_

* * *

Location: Shujin Academy

There was silence form the both of us up until we entered the main building, where Weiss removed her hand and I missed the contact. We didn't talk to each other until we made it to the ground floor. I was grateful that someone had seen me get carted off by those two and I was even more grateful that Weiss had shown up and had somehow got us both out of there.

"There was no phone call from Tai was there?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Of course not." She gives a sly smile as we got to the entrance of the school. "After being told what happened and where you were, I had to get you out of there."

"My hero, how may this maiden ever repay you?" I said in a joking way as we left school.

She looks at me with something in her eyes before a heavy blush spreads across her face and she stutters. "I-I'm s-s-sorry fair maiden," She looks away. "but this hero will get back to you on that; let's get away from here first."

* * *

Location: Shibuya

It was only until we got on to the train to Shibuya, that Weiss wold me that she was going to escort me home, which was going to cause me some trouble seeing as I needed to stop by Untouchable to collect the headphones or ear peace's that hopefully should be there. _'Should I lie to her about why I need to go to a shady looking shop or should I tell her the truth.'_

"I'm fine with you escorting me home Weiss, but I need to stop by a shop before heading home, so I hope you don't mind." I said before the train jostled, hard.

Even though we were holding on to handles and there was a respectable distance between us, Weiss still fell into me. As soon as she did, on instincts, I put my free arm around her to steady her. It was then that I realized that she had let go of the handle she was holding on to and had both of her hands resting on my chest, above my breasts and her face buried into her hands.

' _She is going to kill me with how cute she can be.'_ When she pulls back, her face was nearly akin to my namesake, one that I couldn't help but chuckle at slightly. "You okay?"

"Y-yes, I am, think you." She pulls back farther away from me and grabs the handle again. "For once I didn't expect that to be so forceful." She said whilst not making eye contact.

"It's one of the reasons I like Inaba some much, everything was right there on your doorstep, apart from if you wanted to head to Okina city, then you either drove or took the train, so you would sitting down for all of it." I said with fondness as I remembered all the times I went there before the incident.

"It sounds like Inaba is a nice place, oh; I don't mind taking a detour if you need to pick something up." She said finally looking at me.

"It is, I'll have to show you around some time and thank you, I promise not to take too long."

After leaving Weiss outside of Untouchable, under the guise that I might get a part-time job out of this, which, once I lied to her about the reason why I was here, she was actually excited about me finding a part-time job. I wasn't happy about lying to her about why I was here, but she wouldn't have understood why and what they were for, so I had little choice but to.

Stepping into the store, I was hit by thick cigar smoke before I saw the orange-hair man get up and walk into the back. I set my backpack down on the ground by the counter while I waited. I was glad that I didn't have to wait long for the clerk to come back carrying a small cardboard box

"Here you go, Red, just what you ordered." He said opening the box up and pulling out a foam lid to reveal thirteen small earpieces, sort of like the one you seen in spy films and TV shows.

"How come there are thirteen of them? I asked for twelve." I asked after picking one up and examining it, honestly, I didn't think that things like these existed outside of films.

"A life lesson for you Red, always order more than what you need." He said lighting a cigar.

"Why do you think I wanted twelve of them?"

"I thought as much, but I order more just in case and I can only get them in groups of thirteen." He said in-between poofs of smoke.

"Fair enough, so how do they work?"

"It's simple, they work within a thirty metres radius and works on a secure radio frequency, so you and your friends can talk all you want… as long as you don't shout at one another." He said and my mind went to Sun and how loud he could at times.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell him to keep it down… so, how much do you want?" I ask knowing that it was going to be a lot.

"Fifty-three thousand, two hundred and thirty-five yen." He said without breaking a sweat and I nearly choke on air.

"How much?" I almost shouted after getting my breath back, but I remembered that Weiss was waiting outside. _'Buying these would nearly bankrupt me… Maybe I could set up some sort of weekly payment?'_ "Could I pay for them in…"

"Nope." He lets a poof of cigar smoke out.

"What? How come?"

"Sorry, Kid, but it's a policy of mine." He said taking the cigar out of his mouth and placing it into an ashtray.

I let out a groan as I crouch down to get my wallet out of my backpack. _'At least I saved my money before the Incident and what we get from the Shadows helps as well.'_ Standing back up, I pull my bank card out. "Can I pay by card?"

* * *

Stepping outside and back into the alleyway with my new items in tow, I could feel my bank card screaming at me for my purchase. _'God, I hope that these are worth the money.'_ Grabbing the straps of my backpack with my left hand, I started to head back into civilization.

"So how did it go?" I heard from behind me as I realized that I forgot that I left Weiss outside the store.

"He said that he needs to go over the books to make sure that he could hire me and he'll give me a call if he can or not." I said as she matched my speed.

"At least he is checking to see if he can hire you, so that is good." She said as we made it back on to Central Street.

As we made our back to the station, we didn't talk as much till her train arrived, she said that she wanted to wait till mine came but I promised her that I wasn't planning on going anywhere till my train came. She was reluctant to leave but I was lucky enough to convince her to go before she had to wait for her next train, after all, if Taurus came after me at school and Weiss was the one who blocked him, then that meant that there was the possibility that he would come after her.

Before she did leave, she wanted us to trade contact information as she wanted me to message her as soon as I made it home, I, of course, was happy to exchange numbers with the girl I liked. So after we did, I promised to message her when I step foot in home and I somehow manage to get her to do the same after telling her that I was worried about him coming after her.

We said our goodbyes as she got on to her train home, leaving me alone to wait for mine.

 **Authors Notes**

So… here is the next chapter and I'm for it taking so long to publish it, the fight scene to get the eye's had me stumped for far longer than I like to admit. Then having a cold for the past three weeks didn't help with the motivation as well. Expect the next chapter at some point as it's time for the boss fight.

If you have any questions about this chapter or any of the others, then feel free to comment and I'll be sure to respond as soon as possible, but in the meantime, Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my friends.


	21. The Fall of the Kingdom of Lust

Date: 4/23 – Saturday

Location: Shujin Academy

Standing near the bread stall on the ground floor with Blake and Sun, I could help but laugh internally as we watched most of the student body clamber around the two notice boards near the doors that lead to the courtyard. They were looking at crudely done Calling Cards that Sun spent the better part of yesterday (even though we were in school) making, they had the black and red motif of the sky from the Palace with a poorly drawn flaming skull wearing a top hat.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get caught, Sun." Zwei said, poking his head out of my backpack.

"Hey," He yawns. "I can be stealthy."

"He's done well." I said turning to Sun and smiling at him. "You don't happen to have any left, do you?"

He cocks an eyebrow at me before pulling a couple of the Cards out from his inside blazer pocket and handing me one. "Here, I don't know why you want one."

"I want to keep one for prosperity sake."

"Sir Adam Taurus, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done today, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." I read aloud so Blake could here.

"Wow, I know what you wanted to say, Sun, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult." Blake said whilst looking over my shoulder.

"Plus, the logo's a litt-" Zwei started but I cut him off.

"You did your best seeing as you did this within an afternoon." I placed the Card into the inside pocket of my blazer.

It didn't take long for the man in question to come a-knocking. "Who's responsible for this?" His voice was loud as he pushed his way to the notice boards.

"Look at that, a predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires." The Corgi said after moving around in my backpack so that he could continue to look.

"Did you do this? Or was it you?" Taurus said grabbing a couple of students by the shoulders and forcing them to look at him. I watch a bunch of students turn tail and run while the rest stayed to see what happen.

"We should probably get to class before he tries to interrogate us." I said as I notice gaze turn to us with fire in his eyes.

"Good point, Ruby, let's crush him after school." Sun said grasping his clenched fist.

* * *

Date: 4/23 – Saturday

Location: Central Tower of Taurus' Palace

As my vision cleared, the Safe Room was bathed in that same red light as before and as I moved the small distance over to the table, I pulled the small box that had the earpieces in and set it down. Turning around, I was greeted by the three them looking at me funny.

"What you got their bro!?" Skull asked as they walked over.

"These are earpieces, I picked them up yesterday from Untouchable after I had a brief encounter with Taurus." I said opening the box up and pulling the foam casing out and showing them.

"YOU HAD A RUN-IN WITH TAURUS!?" "What did that bastard want?" "Why didn't you tell about it when you got back?" They said at the same time, all of them with a disapproved look.

"Yes, I did. He wanted me to stop doing this and I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that big of a deal seeing as Weiss got me out of there." I leant against the table. "Oh, here's an interesting fact about Taurus that I don't think a lot of people know about him. He has such a small dick."

Panther and Skull starts to laugh as Zee still had a disapproving look before what I said dawns on them. It was Panther who spoke up first, concern was evident in her speech. "Wait, how would you know that?"

"He… got uncomfortably close to me before Weiss saved me." I said meekly. And as silence fell across us, I kinda off wished that I didn't bring the subject up. "Anyway," I said with what I hoped was with my normal cheer. "Shall we get going?"

I watch them nod before grabbing one of the earpieces and putting them on. It was clear that they weren't happy about what happened, and I couldn't blame them, but I was hoping that with what we had planned this afternoon, they would forget about it. We did have trouble securing Zees, but in the end, we had to tie it around some of the hair in his ear. It wasn't the best solution and it might have gone against some animal rights, but it had to do for the time being.

Even though the Castle was on high alert, there were no Knights patrolling this area. _'It seems that the "Good" King didn't know that we could do this.'_

Stacking up against the Throne Room doors, with Skull and Panther behind me and Zee standing on my head as we both peeked inside. The room was empty apart from his Throne, which started to give me an eerie feel to it.

I told everyone to be on alert as we made our way through the room, but oddly nothing happened and before we knew it, we were standing in the Treasure Room, with a big ass Crown floating where that blob was the day before. The crown looked a lot like the Crown Jewels from England, but a lot gaudier.

"So… that's his Treasure then?" Skull said as we were looking up at it.

"It would appear so." I said scratching my chin. _'How the hell are we meant to get to it and get that out of here?'_

"Why is it crown?" Panther voiced my other concern.

"People's desires can form as anything and a Crown fits this place and the owner perfectly." Zee said with glee before leaping up and latching onto the crown.

"What is his problem dude?" Skull asks and I shrug in response.

After coaxing Zee to act normal for a bit, we came up with a plan to get the thing down, it mostly consisted of me and Skull jumping up onto it and weighing down so it fell out of whatever it was that was holding it up there.

On paper, it was a sound idea, in practice, it was terrible considering that when the Crown fell, it fell hard and sent us flying off it and into the piles of gold. Well, Skull landed in the gold, I was unlucky enough to hit one of the barrels.

"To think it'd go so well… and I've even found three Persona users in the process." Zee said whilst Panther, Skull and I were holding the Crown and he was standing on the gold. "My judgment was correct. I made the right choice in making a deal with you!"

I felt my back heat up and some pain at the mention of our deal, I was glad that Ozpin gave the ability to withstand most of the pain. It was still not enough to the point that I almost let go of the Crown, which didn't go unnoticed by Panther, Skull and Zee.

"Everything okay there, bro?" I heard Skull say before I felt Zee tap my leg with a worried look.

I reach down after making sure that I had a hold on the Crown before patting Zee on the head. "I'm fine now guys, thanks. Let's get this thing out of here."

' _Magician Rank 2 eh… so what does that give me then?'_

The next thing to do was to get the Crown out of here and apart from rolling it, which we all agreed that it would be more of a pain to do, so the only other way was to carry it out. With Skull being the tallest male there, the brunt of the weight went to him while Panther and I took the rest and Zee was there for moral support, which apparently meant that he got to sit on my shoulders.

"Why am I carrying most of this stupid thing?" Skull said in-between some grunts as we made it out of the Treasure Room.

"You're expecting two girls and an anthropomorphic dog to take the brunt of this thing?" I said with effort. "The stairs are coming up lets' take it one at a time, okay."

"Sure, and can you two shut up and focus on carrying this stupid crown." Panther shouted form behind the Crown as silences fell over us as went down the stairs.

"Hey, can we have a break, this thing is starting to get heavy." Skull said as we made it down the stairs and were coming up to the Throne.

"No, we are about halfway, Skull; we can have a small rest when we get to the door while Joker makes sure the way is clear." Zee said with authority, even though he couldn't take his eyes of the Crown.

What we failed to notice as we passed the Throne, was Shadow Taurus sitting on in it, with his cognitive version of Blake sitting on his lap.

"I won't let scum like you lot to take this." He said and before any of us could respond; a flash of white light blinds us. And when the light fades, the larger than necessary Crown was no longer in our hands and was no longer as big and was sitting in Shadow Taurus' hands.

"This proves that I am the king of this castle -it is the core of this would!" Shadow Taurus said with a snarl as he stood, letting cognitive Blake fall to the floor with a small oomph before clambering up and draping herself over Shadow Taurus' left arm.

"So that's how that bastard properly sees me?" Panther asks in anger as she came and stood to my left.

"Sadly, yes." I said keeping and an eye on the perverted king as Zee hopped off me.

"Yo, pervert," Skull said moving to my right and next to Zee. "Were you waitin' to ambush us?"

"It made it easier to find you." He gave us a look of pure hatred. "I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now!"

"Hey, doesn't that sound like something we should be saying and not him?" I asked in a jokingly way to no one and it was Skull who responded.

"Yeah, that does sound like somethin' we should be saying and not that sexually-harassin' D-bag."

"What a selfish misunderstanding..." That slimy smirk returns to Shadow Taurus' face.

I notice Panther taking a step forward out of the corner of my eye before she spoke with pure malicious. "How is it a misunderstanding!? You were doing things that you kept in secret from others!"

I watch Shadow Taurus' raise the Crown up before tossing it up and catching it, the smirk never leaving his face. "It was the people around me who kept it secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners… They willingly protected me so that we all may profit from it."

"This is starting to sound more like a cult than anything else." I said.

A look of rage appeared of the "kings" face. "There are too many imbeciles who don't understand that! Including naïve shits like you and that girl who tried to kill herself!"

"True, she's a total idiot… letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide… And I'm even more of a dumbass for not realizing that! But you do not get to speak about her like that!" I could feel the fire emanating from Panther. "They don't need your permission to live their lives!" Blue flames erupted from her face as Carmen appeared behind her.

I hold my hand out in front of her in the hope that she could hold off for a bit longer.

"Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There's no wrong in using my gifts for my gain. I'm a cut above all other humans!" The "king" said with the same look.

"I've had enough with all this cult shit; you're just a goddamn demon who's obsessed with his own sick desires… now are we going to fight or what?" I shouted as I had lost all patience's with perv.

The room falls silent for a moment before we hear Shadow Taurus begin to laugh and his red heart printed cape billows out, which pushes cognitive Blake to the side as a red aura appears around him. "That's right. I'm not like you…" He grabs cognitive Blake into him before holding the Crown up in front of him. "I am a demon who rules over this world!"

I notice the blue flames from Panther disperse as the red and black bile spill down the couple of steps as Shadow Taurus himself grew and morphed into what looked like a giant baby, but with four arms, ram horns with the Treasure (now to his size) sitting in between them, a ridiculously long, pale-blue tongue and he had a very pink skin tone, seriously, the thing looked like it had a really bad case of sunburn.

He held a large golden knife and fork in his lower hands and a large wine glass with red wine? And cognitive Blake in it in one hand and a baton in the other upper hand. And what was really disturbing was the chalice that was sitting in front of him which had feminine looking legs hanging over the edge. Standing on either side of him were four clay-like people, about up to the height of his ankle, wearing an iron mask that was attached by thick iron chains to a couple of golden volleyballs.

"Wh-what the hell?" Skull said as we started to move away from the creature.

"I don't know Skull, but I think it best if we find some cover, like now." I said turning around and making a run for one of the far pillars.

"I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want!" Shadow Taurus said, his voice reverberated around the Throne Room.

It wasn't long before Panther joined me behind one of the pillars on the left as Skull and Zee posted up behind one the right. "That creature is too big to really move, so if we focus on long-range attacks, we should be fine." Zee said over the earpiece and I was glad that they were working; especially Zee's seeing as his was a DIY job.

"We can just sit all day; we'll run out meds before then." Panther said and she was right, after the death march we did last week just to get here, we did burn through a large number of our supplies.

"She's right guys, we're going to have to try and get in close to the monster." I said peeking around the pillar to see Shadow Taurus waving that tongue around, saliva flinging off in all directions.

I look over to the other side and watch as Skull runs out from behind the pillar and across the room, firing a shot from his shotgun and shouting. "Lunge at him, Captain Kid."

I wince after he shouted that, and I am sure the others did as well as I watch the Captain plough straight into the monster. Hear the crack of a whip and then a flash of black before I notice Panther doing the same as Skull, but without the shouting.

We continued this for what felt like hours and we were getting nowhere and after propping myself up against one of the pillars on the right, I watch as several volleyballs role past me before Panther landing on the ground, covered in saliva. _'Eww, gross.'_ After giving her a hand up and pulling her into cover, I look over to see how the other two were doing.

Zee looked like he was doing fine, probably due to his small stature; he was able to dodge most of Shadow Taurus' attacks, but it was clear that he wouldn't be able to keep it up. Skull looked like he had ran half a dozen marathons, judging by the way he was panting, then yeah, he needed to slow down.

"There has to be an easier way of doing damage to the twat." I said as I watch the monster use his fork to grab a pair of legs from the chalice and eat them like it was chicken, before using its tongue to defend itself against the Lightning, Wind and gunshots.

"We… could try and… take the Crown off it head… it might make him lose focus." Skull said with heavy breath.

"That's not a bad idea Skull." Zee said bouncing off a pillar before a volleyball punches a hole through it.

"Right, Skull, you're on that duty, Panther, Zee, we'll provide cover and hope to god that that monster doesn't realize that you're gone." I said ducking back into cover after seeing volleyballs heading towards me.

"Fuck… I kinda wish I didn't say that." I heard Skull say before a shot rings out from his gun.

"Tough luck, Skull, now get to it." I heard Panther say over the volleyballs punching through where I was just standing. _'Note to self, don't get in the way of those.'_

"Right, lets' go guys." I said diving out from the cover and letting Jack-o'-Lantern out to fire off a couple of fireballs out, only to watch Shadow Taurus shrug them off.

I watch as Skull runs towards me and the pillar that I was behind before Panther takes the charge and runs straight towards Monster Taurus and taking several shots at him, some of which hit the chalice in front of him, the rest got deflected by the golden knife and fork. As she made it to said chalice, she jumped up onto it and used her momentum to launch herself at him and delivered a meaty looking kick to his chest and as she pulls away, the pale-blue tongue wrapped its self around her and hoist her up in front of him.

"Get your slimy tongue off of me." I heard the black cat say before I took off in her direction with my dagger in hand.

Dodging some of the volleyballs and the swing of the knife, I was able to get up near the monster and I was able to grab ahold of the tongue as it swung by. "Just passing through?" I said to Panther shortly after making it to her.

She lets out a groan before replying. "Just shut up and get me out of here."

"Just sit tight and I'll try and get you out." I said making sure that my grip was tight before plunging my dagger into the tongue and hearing a pained noise come from lager bull faunus baby.

"I can't do anything but that you ass." Panther shouted at me. "Plus, it's getting hard to breath."

"Zee, a little help!" I said plunging my dagger a couple more times, the tongue started to thrash about, which in turn, threw me off.

Landing into a backwards roll and onto my feet, I failed to hear Panther shout at me to move and I failed to notice the golden fork coming straight towards me. It was only when I felt a searing pain just below my breasts and when I looked down, I saw a couple of the prongs sticking through me.

"Ow…" I said coughing up some blood.

It was my first time for an out-of-body experience and I don't think I will ever get used to them, but as I watched my body slide down the fork a little bit due to Shadow Taurus lifting the large utensil up, before being flung of it like one would when one wanted to throw food.

Crouching down next to my body after it landed, I couldn't help but realize that I might have just died. "Huh… so this is what death feels like… kinda boring to be honest."

" **What did you expect? A grand parade or a white light and a set of golden stairs… or in your case a hole to the underworld."** My other self said taking a more visible appearance on the other side of my body.

"I don't know, I was expecting more than just watching my blood slowly come out of me." I said with no real emotion as I sat on the floor and crossed my legs.

" **For someone who has just died, you're awfully okay with this."** She said coming around and sitting next to me.

"You would think that, but after what you did last time and just getting hear, I came to terms with it that something like might happen." I said as I flopped backwards and spread my arms and legs and closed my eyes and waited for the end.

" **So what? You're just accepting this then?"**

"Well, I can't really do anything about it now can I?" I made a hand gesture at my body. "I can't use any of the items so… and hey, at least this time I can't blame you for killing us." I feel her lie-down and curl up next to me.

When a choking feeling came, I sat up as I started to cough and draw in a breath at the same time and as tears came to my eyes, I couldn't help but open them to see Panther looking over me with a worried look and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"You're the absolute worst, you know." She said with a waiver.

" **For what it's worth, I'm glad that they brought you back."**

' _Same here.'_

"How do you think I feel babe, that's the second time I've been stabbed now and it's not getting any more fun." I said wincing from the pain. "How come I'm back? I thought I had the last of our revival items?"

"I had a Revivadrin on me." I head Skull say as Panther wipes what tears that did breakthrough.

"Hey, if you're up and moving, Joker, how about some help." Zee said over the earpiece followed by an explosion of some kind.

"I'm almost in position as well." Skull said as Panther helped me to my feet. It was then that I realized that Panther had moved my body behind one of the pillars.

"Thanks, Skull, Panther; I owe you both a bowl of ramen sometime and I'm coming, Zee." I said feeling the stiffness in my torso release.

Running out from behind the pillar, I fired off a couple of shots before switching and using Pixie to send out some Lightning, whilst Panther sent out Carman to use Fire on the Monster. It was only when I see Zee leaning up against one of the pillars that I notice that half of him was coved in blood and that a large pool of blood was forming around the chalice of legs due to the tongue.

"Is there one less of you? Where is that other one? Where'd they go!?" Shadow Taurus said, his voice reverberating off the walls.

"Shit! I thought we did well to cover up his disappearance." I said staking up to a pillar on the left of the room.

"Don't worry guys, that bastard doesn't know where I am… also, I'm in position, so call it whenever, Joker." Skull said and upon looking up, I could see Skull standing near the edge of the chandelier that was right above Shadow Taurus.

Panther gives me a thumb up when she sides behind a pillar as Zee lands on a pillar in front of Panther. "I'm ready."

"Drop when ready, Skull!"

I watch him stand there for a few seconds before he drops like a sack of potatoes and somehow land on Shadow Taurus' head. "There you are you, little runt." Monster Taurus said as he starts to shake and thrash his head about, I notice that Skull had grabbed a hold of one of the ram-like horns.

' _Hang in there bro.'_

"Cleave him Arsene!" I said switching to Arsene, pulling my mask off and watching Arsene take off towards Shadow Taurus, dodging the golden utensils and the tongue to deliver a downwards kick to the chalice with enough force to crack it slightly.

' _That's it!'_

"Guys hit the Chalice; it should hopefully get his attention away Skull." I said before taking aim with my pistol and firing a bullet downrange.

"On it." "Affirmative, Joke." Panther and Zee said with Zee leaping out from behind the pillar and sending a hail of pellets towards it from his slingshot.

It was clear that that Chalice was not meant for direct confrontation as the crack from before started to open more with some of the liquid spilling out it and around it. By the time Panther had landed her attack on it, there was a sizable pool forming around the base and it was then that Shadow Taurus noticed.

"Hey! Leave that alone, you insignificant runts."

"Batter up!" We all heard and looked up to see Skull winding up to bat the Crown off.

There was the classic ping as his pipe collided with the Crown and sent it flying of Shadow Taurus' head. I watch it fly towards us and notice Skull leaping down and running towards us as well after shooting the Chalice. The look of horror on Monster Taurus' face as the Treasure shrank down to a more decent size to catch.

I jumped up and latched onto the hip of the pillar before springing off it towards it.

"Nooo! My… my precious…!" I heard the mutant Shadow Taurus' say as I managed to get my fingers around one the arches and flipped upside down and threw the Treasure back, only to hear Taurus shout. "Gold Medal Spike!" Before watching him summon and launch a volleyball about the size of his head at me.

"Get out the way, Joker" I heard my friends say as I landed with my back to them and the volleyball.

"Not again!" I said turning around and saw the volleyball mere meters away from me. I closed my eyes and waited.

"You really are terrible at this you know that." I heard the soft words from behind me.

Opening my eyes, I could see the volleyball hanging there and just like the first time they appeared, the blue tint was a refreshing sight. "Hello Miltia, you guys have picked the right moment to show up." I turned around to face her and the blue cell door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My Master wishes to bestow a gift to you and seeing as the situation that you are in; you would be wise to expect it."

"Well he couldn't have picked a better time, but why couldn't we have done this sooner?" I ask, looking around at my friends and seeing the dread on their face.

"Well… we had some complications setting it up." She said in a small voice and her down.

"Wow, I would never have thought that you and Melanie would have trouble setting shit up, especially seeing as you guy can stop time." I couldn't help being sarcastic as I moved to stand in front of her and patted her hat.

She lets a harrumph out before batting my hand away with her clipboard. "St-stop that, Inmate or I will hurt you!" There was a clear blush when she looked up at me.

"Aww don't be like that, you look cute when you blu… OW, jeez, fine." I said rubbing the back of my head after being hit by her clipboard. "Will my friends be okay?"

"They will be, time will resume here when you are ready, Inmate."

"Thank you." I said as I stepped into my cell.

* * *

Location: Velvet Room

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Trickster." Ozpin said as I walked up to the bars of my cell door.

"Hello again, Ozpin… Melanie."

"I'm sure that Miltia has told you why I have summoned you here." His low toned voice still didn't sit right with my bones.

"Only that she and Melanie had some hassle getting whatever you've got planed set up." I reached out and patted Melanie on the head. "Don't worry, performance anxiety happens to everyone every now and then."

I retracted my hand and take a couple of steps back when she turned around and levels her baton at me at face height with a tint of red to her cheeks. "You're lucky that my Master wants you unharmed, Inmate."

There was a low, deep chuckle came from the centre of the room and Melanie turn around and stand to attention. "Come, Trickster, the wardens are here to help you."

"So why did you call me here for then?"

"I wish to introduce you to the other aid that we will be providing." He pushes his thin glasses up his nose.

"And that is?" I said moving back over to my cell door and leant against it.

"Due to your potential in wielding the power of the wild card, and with it, the ability to handle more than one Persona. That power holds infinite possibilities. We will assist you in nurturing that potential." He made little movement as he spoke apart from a slight twitch in his crossed leg.

"And how will you do that?"

"We will execute your Personas."

"…Wait, what?" I gripped the bars tighter as he Ozpin chuckles again.

"Do not be alarmed, Trickster. Personas are personalities that exist within you. Thus, you will only be discarding old personalities to have them be reborn as new ones."

"If what you said is true, then how come I haven't seen a change in myself?" I let my grip loosen and push away from the door. _'I've got a myriad of different types of Personas, so I should have seen a difference in myself by now.'_

"Your own personality is strong, Inmate and thus it overrides them." Melanie said without looking at me.

"By discarding your old identity, you give way to a new one. Hence, we call that process "execution." The impish man said as I felt all eight of my "masks" pull away from me and hang in the air.

"Which Persona do you wish to fuse, Inmate?" Melanie asked, finally looking at me.

I knew which Persona was which just by looking at my floating mask. Something in me was telling me to pick Arsene and Pixie for this "fusion," but I didn't really want to give either of them up seeing as they were my first two Personas. _'Who the hell do I pick? I could pick Incubus as one…'_ Looking at the other Masks floating there, I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for having to get rid of two of them.

"Personas are the power of the heart… the stronger those bonds, the stronger your Personas will be." There was odd joy in Melanies' voice as she spoke and as I closed my eyes, I pressed my head against the bars. "In other words, the effects of your bonds on execution are quite substantial."

' _So, my Personas can share something with my friends? I'll need to look into this more.'_

"When you fuse a Persona that shares its arcana with one your bonds, it will gain great power." I heard Miltia voice from behind me even though I knew she wasn't in the Velvet Room. "A word of warning, Inmate, you won't be able to create Personas' that are a higher power than you."

"And why not?"

"The resulting Persona would be too powerful for you to handle effectively." Was her deadpan response.

"Ah, so you're saying that I could die if it was too high a level?"

"There is a possibility that could happen." Melanie said with slight joy.

"Right… I think I'm ready to pick now." I said raising my hand through the bars and picking two of them with my eyes still closed.

Feeling the rest of my Personas return to me, I opened my eyes to see which ones I choose. Jack-o'-Lantern and Kelpie. Ozpin let out a chuckle before disappearing in a gulf of blue flames and two, blue guillotines appearing with a golden 'V' on the blade, both were facing me at an angle towards me.

"Wait! When you said you were going to execute them, I didn't think you were going to do something like this." I said with concern and all Melanie did was grin at me as walked to the guillotine on the left as my Persona Masks flew over to each guillotine.

As my masks formed into their Persona, Melanie threw some sort of blue sheet over them both and tied them up with chains before locking them in place within the guillotine.

"Hold on, Melanie, isn't there another way of doing this?" I said and upon getting no response from her, I grip the bars tight again and close my eyes again.

It wasn't long before I heard the thud of the blade dropping and I felt a something die within me. Cracking an eye open, both the sheet and the chains were gone and new a Persona was standing in the centre of the room.

The red, shin-high persona was hoping back forth from one leg to the other and every so often, his long-braided ponytail would swish out. How it could see me was beyond belief seeing he had one hell of a fringe, he also had a wide smile that was showing off a set of fangs. I had no idea what the gold coin looking patens on his hands, arms and stomach were about, so I made a mental note to look into that at some point.

"I'm Obariyon; I've got your back as long as you have that mask, miss!" My new Persona said before turning into my Mask and flying to me to join the others.

In a flash of blue flames, the guillotines disappeared, and Ozpin and his desk reappear. "Ah, how impressive…"

' _If you count closing your eyes and picking randomly "impressive…" then yeah… sure.'_

"A stronger Persona has been born from the body and blood of the old. It shall be your new strength." Ozpin said with the piano playing softly in the background. "It's worth will be made clearer when you return to the field of battle."

"Gather Personas, and bring them here, Inmate, so we may execute them and continue to give birth to even stronger Personas." Melanie said appearing before my cell door. "So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose from, regarding executions that is. And depending on the effort you put in, our Master might consider further development of new rituals."

"Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly-a joyous fact, indeed." Ozpins eyes never left me till I felt my back start to heat up.

' _Shit!'_ I let out a couple of pained noise and dropped to one knee, till the pain disappeared.

"It looks like you are getting accustomed to her pain, Inmate."

Standing, I let go of the bars and walk towards the exit. "Yeah… people are going to start calling me a masochist if they ever find out."

* * *

Location: Throne Room

As I stepped back into the Throne room, it was like I never left. The blue tint and the Volleyball were still there, a few feet away from me, my friends looking at me with panic, the Treasure on its way to Panther.

"Developing your powers as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin." Miltia said as I came to a stop just in front of the door to the Velvet Room.

"Duly noted, Miltia." I said before closing my eyes and checking out Obariyon. Having the ability to somehow deal gun damage was not so bad, it would come in handy if I ever ran out of bullets and being able to slow a foe down was hopefully going to be helpful for whenever we run into a speedy git. But what I didn't understand was how he got the Agi skill. _'Did he inherit it from Jack-o'-Lantern?'_ Then I found something interesting about my new Persona.

"Wait… you naturally resist Physical damage?" I said in hope that he could hear me.

"You bet ya, miss." I heard him say inside my head.

"How convenient… I think it's time we showed off." I said opening my eyes and turning around to face Miltia, who had a small smile. "I think I'm ready, Miltia."

"Very well, Inmate, I wish you the best of luck."

Turning back around to face the volleyball, I felt the blue flames lick my face as I saw the blue tint start to fade.

Location: Throne Room

I stopped dead in my tracks as I watched the large Volleyball crash land where Joker was standing and as the clouds of dust rose up, I couldn't help but feel sadness and anger at losing my best friend.

"Yes, finally I've managed to kill one you little shits!" Shadow Taurus said before cackling like a witch.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I turned around with my shotgun in hand and fired every shot I had left in the clip.

Dropping my gun, I start to run at Taurus with my pipe in hand only to stop when I heard laughter in my ear.

"I can't believe that worked, nice one, Obariyon." Turning around again, I watch the cloud of dust explode into blue flames as Joker walked out, golden-eyed and her mask aflame with a little red creature on her shoulder.

"What! You're meant to be dead, why can't you stay that way." Taurus said and I wished that I saw his face before everything kick-off.

"You shouldn't celebrate when there are three others left to take down." She said walking down the aisle with an evil look. "Let's dance bitch!"

In a cloud of rose petals, she took off. "Guys, just throw everything you got at him, he can't block us all." She said over the earpiece before flame balls appeared out of nowhere and were sent at Taurus.

"On it." "Let's go." Panther and Zee said using their Personas to attack at range, all the while Shadow Taurus was sending out volleyballs after volleyballs at Joker, all of which were missing or getting deflected by her or her new Persona.

It was strangely satisfying to watch Joker go to work so to speak. She was dancing and tumbling across the room and volleyballs as she got closer to Taurus as we continued to barrage him with what strength we had. And the same feeling as before rose up as Shadow Taurus spawned another one of his giant volleyball as Joker was in the process of leaping across the room and it was looking like they were going to intercept, but when a trail of rose petals disappears around it, I let a sigh out before ducking behind a pillar to reload.

After loading two shells and stepping back out, it was then that I heard "The shows over!" from Joker over the earpiece and then an ungodly scream from Shadow Taurus as the black and red ooze started to ooze out of him and around our feet till only the half-naked man was there slumped on the ground with Joker standing not too far way, mask still aflame and weapons out.

* * *

Location: Throne Room

Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but fall back into the readily dissolving bile and let out a sigh of relief and a pained groan as I landed. _'Man, I'm going to ache tomorrow.'_

" **See, wasn't it fun to let loose?"**

' _It… was actually, but still, tomorrow is going to be a sore day.'_

" **I wonder if there's a maid service around here that does house calls."**

' _As much I would like that, I don't think James would be happy about having a maid show up.'_

" **It's a shame we can't get Weiss to dress up as a maid."**

' _Yeah… yeah, it is.'_

"Hey, Joker, you okay?" I wince as I heard Skull come over to me.

"Please don't shout, Skull, it feels like all my Personas are throwing one hell of a party in my head." I said opening my eyes and taking his offer to help me up.

"Shit, sorry bro." He said pulling me up and I notice that Panther and Zee had their weapons trained on Shadow Taurus. "That was some crazy shit you pulled off."

"Yeah and now I feel like shit." I said as we came to stand in front of the defeated King.

"Here you go, Joker." Panther said as she pulled the Treasure out from somewhere and tossed it to me.

With our eyes off Taurus, no one noticed him stand and it was only when he snatched the Crown out of the air that I remembered that he was still there. As he ran over to a small opened door balcony (that was hidden in under the larger balcony,) he stopped when we came up behind him.

"What's wrong? Not running away?" Panther said as I felt a breeze caress my cheek. "Why don't you run? Aren't you a great athlete?"

"It's always been like this… all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me… I'm doing this all for them! What's wrong about demanding a reward for that!?" Shadow Taurus said with anger turning around, clutching the Crown to his chest.

"What's wrong with that? Now you're making excuses" I said, placing my hand on my holstered gun.

"We'll do something about that distorted heart of yours." Skull said coming to stand next to me.

He let a snarl of aggression out, but his eyes told a different story.

"Scared…?" It was clear to me that Panther could see it as well. "Right now, you're seeing the same view that Ilia did." She took a couple of steps towards him as he took the same backwards. "I'm sure she was scared too… except she had no choice but to jump… So, what will you do? Will you jump? …Or would you rather die here?"

As her Mask busts into flames and Carman appeared behind her with two fireballs in both hands.

' _Wait… she can't be thinking about killing him, we told her what could happen if he did.'_

" **Why don't you let her, he is an ass after all."** Her lips brushed against the shell of my ear.

' _True, but we agreed to not killing him.'_ I watch Shadow Taurus move back even more and seeing as no one was going to stop her, I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Panther…"

"I know… but I-I don't care anymore." The stutter in her voice told me everything I need and after squeezing her shoulder, I take a step away.

"It's your call then."

Sweat started to roll down Shadow Taurus face as his whole demeanour changed in an instance. "No, please wait! I beg you… Just forgive meeee!"

"SHUT UP!" A chill went up my spine as she spoke. "I bet everyone told you the same. But you… you took everything from them!" A ball of fire shoots from Carman and hits the wall next to Taurus, making him cower in fear.

"I accept defeat…You want this? Take it." He drops to his knees and holds the Crown up before throwing it at me before speaking in a sorrowful tone. "Go ahead, finish me off…"

" **Go, plunge your dagger into him and finish this off!"**

' _No, I won't kill him!'_ My eyesight blurred as my other-self pull at me to kill and I felt the weight of my dagger in my other hand. _'I said no.'_

"Blake!" I heard and as my eyesight cleared just in time to watch the second fireball fly past Shadow Taurus and out of the balcony door.

As her Mask turns back to normal, she turns around to face us. "If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes."

"I'm glad you saw reasoning, Lady Blake." I heard Zee say as I sheathed my dagger.

"I've- I've finally lost." His love-heart printed cape fell around him. "You're through when you lose… What am I- What am I supposed to do now?"

"Atone for your sins." I said gripping the Crown a bit too hard.

An honest smile graced Shadow Taurus face as a white light appears around him and slowly engulfs him. "All right… I will leave now and return to my real self… I'll make certain that I- "

When the last of the light disappears, the exhaustion of me showing off hits me like a truck as my legs give out. "Thank God that's over."

"I wouldn't count your chickens just yet, Joker; we don't have time to waste." Zee said coming to stand in front of me.

"Why is that?" Panther asked turning to face us. A look of relief on her face.

A second later, a piece the balcony falls just away in front of us and then more started to fall as well, splintering off into more rubble. _'Well, shit!'_

* * *

Date: 4/23 – Saturday

Location: Outside of Shujin Academy

Slumping to the ground with my back against the wall and my backpack near me, I couldn't help but groan in pain. _'I wish I didn't show off now.'_

Hearing pants from the others, I guessed that they were feeling the same as I did. "That sucked…" Blake said crouching down and hugging her legs.

"Hey! Look at the Nav!" I heard Sun say and after pulling my phone out and feeling Zwei jump onto my shoulder, I opened the Metaverse Navigator.

"The destination had been deleted." The synthetic female voice said from our devices.

"So… we can't go there anymore." Blake said before Zwei hoped off and stood between us.

"What about the Treasure?"

' _Oh yeah!'_ Grabbing my bag, I open it and start to rummage around to try and find it. _'My gun, my school equipment, my dagger, Suns' old shotgun, some of Doctor Fall's medicine, the last of the bread, some shit I need sell… where the fuck is… Ah, there it is.'_ Pulling the Treasure out, I show everyone that it had turned into a Gold Medal.

"What the…?" Sun said taking it out of my hands and looking at it thoroughly.

"…A Medal? Where'd that Crown go?" Blake said standing and walking over to Sun.

Hoping up on one of the smaller HVAC systems in the alleyway, Zwei spoke up. "It means that that was the source of Taurus' desires. To him, this medal is worth as much as that Crown we saw in his Palace."

"Wait!? This is his Olympic Medal?" Sun shouted before realizing what he did. "So, that perv kept clingin' to his glory and couldn't let it go…"

"So… this means that Taurus's heart might have changed, right?" Blake said taking the Medal from Sun and passing it back to me.

"Probably." We heard from Zwei after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean, Probably? Our expulsions on the line here!" Sun said taking a couple of steps over to Zwei.

Date: 4/23 – Saturday

* * *

Location: Outside of Shujin Academy

I watch Ruby stand and shoulder her backpack before picking Zwei up and lifting him onto her shoulder as he spoke in a weary tone. "This is the first successful example for me too." He moved and slide into her backpack. "However, there's no doubt that this has affected Taurus's personality quite a lot. The entire Palace did disappear after all."

"Ugh, I feel all antsy! Ain't there a way to check now?" I said kicking the ground.

"Will know soon enough… right?" Ruby said adjusting her backpack, causing Zwei to fall back into it.

"The board meeting is on the 2nd of May." Blake said combing a hand through one of her pigtails.

Popping his head back out, Zwei spoke up. "Come on, why the gloomy faces? Be happy! We completed this with great success, you know."

"How can we when we don't know if everything's OK yet…" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be fine… remember how Shadow Taurus said that he's returning to his self in reality?" We nodded. "Adam Taurus was a scum. Still… he did seem to regain his conscience somewhat at the end."

"He did look somewhat at peace with himself." Blake was still combing a pigtail.

"There are definitely those who have been saved thanks to what you've done." Zwei said before closing his eyes and slipping back into Rubys backpack.

"Sooo I guess we gotta wait then." I said before hearing our phones catch up with the time distortion, but I raise an eyebrow up when I watch Ruby pull her phone out and typing something out before putting her phone and the Medal away.

"I'm sorry guys, but I totally forgot that I made plans with Weiss today, you don't mind if I shot off, do you?" Ruby said with a light a blush showing up on her cheeks.

With a quick glance over to Blake, I couldn't help but let a smile out as I look back at Ruby. "Sure, we don't mind, enjoy your date." I said, enjoying watching the blush spread more.

"Yeah, I plan on having a nice soak in the bath before crashing for the rest of the day." Blake said before stretching enough that she made her chest very prominent, something that I couldn't help but stare at. "Thanks, by the way, for letting me finally get revenge for Ilia. I'm sure that there was no way I'd been able to do anything on my own."

"It was mainly Sun," Ruby said and a cock an eyebrow at her. "If it weren't for his badgering to go back there, then I'm sure that I wouldn't have gone."

"Hey! I remember you being all up for going back." I said stomping my foot and all I get is laughter from them both. "Shouldn't you be going?"

I watch Ruby go wide-eyed before dashing out of the alleyway with a quick bye before disappearing into Shujin.

"She's completely whipped, isn't she?" I heard Blake say as we pick up our bags.

"Definitely."

 **Authors Notes**

First, thank you to everyone who reads every chapter, leaves comments or reviews, every sub, favourite and follower.

Second, we are coming to the end of the first arc my friends and it almost took me 2 years to do so and what's great about that is that my new laptop runs a damn sight better than my 6-7-year-old one. I would have finished this chapter sooner, like the other chapter but I had fallen ill once again toward the end of November, which leads me onto my next point, I would like to apologise about the last Authors Note as I pretty much passed out shortly after posting the last chapter. So, I give a bit of info now.

So, we had the sighting of Nora and you will have noticed that her last name as change for obvious reasons and if you are wondering why she calls Wiess, Mako-chan, is because after doing some researching, Mako can mean Strength, plus having her call Weiss, We-chan sounded too stupid for my liking. I wanted to have Adam try to get to Ruby and seeing as I have a female protagonist, it did seem only reasonable to have something like that play out and it gave me a reason to have Weiss save her.

Now, for this chapter. The longest fight scene that I have written and I hope that it flows as nicely as I see it, I'm still not 100% on some bits, but if I took my time to make sure that I was happy about it, then it would take some time before this would even come out. I wanted a different Persona fusion than the normal due to wanting to do the POV switch scene with Ruby using the 'Third Eye' ability, which, how I see Ruby moving around in that scene is kind of like the Devil May Cry 5 opening cutscene. I hope you like how I did the Persona fusion and the Velvet Room as I've never really liked how they did it in-game.

Also, would anyone like it if I went back and revamped some of the previous chapters? I fine with leaving them as they are now as I think they are a nice inclination of how far I've come as a writer over the past 2 years, I've got a couple of ideas for the beginning which I wish I had when I started. So please, comment/review if you want it or not as I would like to hear your thoughts on this matter.

If there is anything else you guys or gals want to know about the last chapter or this chapter that I didn't cover please feel free to comment and I'll try to give you the answers you seek without spoiling anything, but in the meantime, Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends and I hope you have a Merry whatever you celebrate around this time.


End file.
